


Мне страшно

by Wrillina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrillina/pseuds/Wrillina
Summary: Именно это больше всего раздражало в таких как он, в альфах – они метили омегу не только запахом, но и феромонами эмоций, которые потом влияли на всех остальных альф, попадающих в зону действия тех самых эмоций.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Alpha-Omega





	Мне страшно

— Открывай, сучонок! — рычал отец, неистово колотя в дверь, словно хотел ее выбить. Та жалобно скрипела, но пока держалась на петлях, давая юному омеге, запершемуся в комнате на внутренний замок, время, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
Подросток устало сел на край кровати, обхватив голову руками и запустив пальцы в густые русые волосы, нервно сжимая их у корней. Он ведь только пришел домой.  
Черт.  
— Сволочь… да чтоб тебя… — бессвязно бурчал тот. Омега слышал странные булькающие звуки, а затем звон разбитого стекла где-то на первом этаже, но даже не удивился этому — отец никогда не выбрасывал пустые бутылки в мусорное ведро, он просто разбивал их вдребезги. — Никакого толку от тебя нет, омега. Сидишь на шее, а мне работать… чтобы прокормить такое бесполезное создание.  
Мио не боялся пьяных дебошей, привыкнув к ним, ведь случалось это едва не каждый день — он приходил со школы, тут же встречаясь с пьяным в стельку отцом, они перебрасывались парой ничего не значащих слов, а затем альфа неожиданно зверел и, с зажатой в руке бутылкой чего-то алкогольного, бросался на сына. Благо омеге до сих пор удавалось ловко увернуться от отца и сбежать в комнату, защелкнув замок, но потом ему еще долго приходилось слушать вопли того и молиться, чтобы хлипкая дверь выдержала удары.  
Почувствовав как по спине под теплым худи побежала капля, Мио вытер пот и со лба, а затем снял верх, оставаясь в одних джинсах, и встал, чтобы открыть окно и запустить в комнату прохладу зимней ночи. Жаль только, что снег уже весь растаял и больше не укрывал пушистым одеялом все вокруг, пряча серость и грязь этого города. Стоило только холодному воздуху коснуться обнаженного торса и рук омеги, как кожа покрылась приятными мурашками, а в низу живота что-то скрутило, но Мио не обратил на это внимания.  
— Весь в своего папашу, — услышал он, как пробормотал за дверью отец. — Деньги трать, а потом все равно все уйдут, к чертовой матери. Бесполезные создания… Знал бы…  
— То что? — подал голос парень, оборачиваясь лицом к двери и натягивая валяющуюся на кровати широкую футболку. — Не лечил бы? Ты любил его, отец.  
— И к чему это привело? — совсем тихо произнес тот. На мгновение подростку показалось, что сейчас он разговаривает с тем своим отцом, который когда-то и капли спиртного в рот не брал. — К чему? Посмотри на меня, посмотри на себя. Он разрушил нашу семью.  
— Кто разрушил ее — это ты. Ты опустил руки и взялся за бутылку после смерти папы, а не я.  
— Заткнись! — грохнул тот по двери, мгновенно зверея. — Ишь ты! От рук отбился, омега. Открывай дверь, я покажу тебе, кто виноват, сука.  
Мио отошел назад и невольно поежился, когда тот с силой ударил по двери, а затем снова и снова. Но, что сильнее его обеспокоило, так это непонятный жар во всем теле, от которого не спасало даже распахнутое настежь окно и холодный ветер, гуляющий по комнате.  
«Это первый раз такое, — подумал он, внутренним чувством понимая, что сегодняшняя ночь пройдет неспокойно. — Раньше после тренировки мне никогда не становилось настолько плохо, даже когда задыхался от приступов астмы. Неужели простыл?»  
Живот резко скрутило, заставляя парня болезненно застонать и согнуться едва не вдвое, обхватив себя руками, но вместе с болью и усиленным жаром, по телу пробежало щекотливое возбуждение, теплым комком скапливаясь в паху.  
— Черт, — прошипел юноша, медленно двигаясь в направлении кровати.  
Ветер холодил босые ноги, забирался под широкую футболку омеги, прохладными языками лаская разгоряченную кожу, от чего возбуждение лишь росло, как и температура тела. Перед глазами плыло, голову словно сдавило раскаленным докрасна металлическим обручем и казалось, что он сейчас просто потеряет сознание.  
Омега даже не слышал, как притих на некоторое время пьяный отец за дверью, а затем стал выбивать ее с новой силой, рыча при этом что-то неразборчивое, но крайне неприятное и обидное. Будь Мио в нормальном состоянии, то уже сбегал бы через окно подальше от этого места, но сейчас юноша мог лишь невнятно скулить от боли и неуместного возбуждения, чувствуя как подгибаются колени, из-за чего он стал медленно опускаться на пол у кровати, а в штанах стало мокреть.  
«Течка!» — огромной красной надписью мигнула мимолетная мысль, но тут же была затоплена дичайшим ужасом.  
Мио, сквозь пелену неконтролируемого жара, услышал громкий треск сорванной с петель двери, а затем рядом повеяло удушающим перегаром, смешанного с терпким запахом альфы.  
— Отец, — прохрипел Мио, из-под ресниц наблюдая за расплывчатой фигурой родителя рядом. — Отец…  
Разгоряченное тело просило, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, и не кто-либо, а сильный, надежный альфа, но замутненное сознание просило омегу сопротивляться этому желанию. Буквально вопило, отдаваясь звоном в ушах, ведь так нельзя. Это неправильно!  
— Грязная шлюха. Омега, — выплюнул он, хватая Мио за запястья и прижимая к постели за его головой.  
Вопило, когда тот стянул с омеги штаны.  
Вопило, когда тот заставил подняться на колени, прогнувшись в пояснице и уткнувшись лицом в кровать.  
Вопило, когда тот провел противно холодной рукой между ягодиц омеги, размазывая выделившуюся смазку по промежности и выкручивая ему руки за спиной.  
Но, когда тот резко ворвался в девственное узкое тело омеги, вопил уже сам Мио, а не злополучные инстинкты.  
— Заткнись, мать твою, — рычал отец ему на ухо, начиная делать поступательные движения тазом и шипя, — узкий, сука.  
Мио кричал от боли, чувствуя горячий член отца внутри себя и боль отчаянно сопротивляющихся мышц, кричал, когда почувствовал, как по внутренней стороне бедра потекло что-то теплое, и молил остановиться, слушая судорожное дыхание, когда-то любящего отца, за спиной и пошлое шлепанье бедер о его ягодицы. Мио пытался вырваться из захвата, кусаясь, царапаясь и лягая альфу ногами, но тот ни разу даже не отшатнулся, лишь хрипло дышал и едва слышно оскорблял его. У него не хватало сил отбиться от сильного и пьяного в стельку альфы, учуявшего течного омегу. И тогда он сдался... или сдалось тело? А сознание оказалось настолько перегружено, что просто покинуло омегу, отгораживая и защищая от того, что творил с ним родной отец.  
«В какой момент все пошло не так? — последнее о чем подумал Мио, прежде чем отключиться. — Почему все так?»  
Мио не помнил, сколько это длилось. Пять минут? Пол часа? Час? Два? Он потерял счет времени, проваливаясь в забытье и вновь приходя в сознание от боли и красных вспышек чужой ярости, смешанной с похотью. Теперь этот запах приклеится к нему до следующей течки, а потом его запах очистится и опять примет долю того альфы, с каким у него будет секс. Но тогда Мио не думал о последствиях, да и не знал этой особенности омежьего организма, скуля от боли и унижения.  
Теперь он предпочел бы забыть все, как ночной кошмар, но случившемуся ни грамма не удивился. Он не раз слышал, как в школе обсуждали ту или иную историю очередного омеги, которого насильно принудили к сексу, и Мио совсем не наивно смотрел на мир, понимая, что в их обществе, где альфы и беты были важнее, чем омеги, парень мог стать одной из тех историй. В больших городах все полы имели равные права и отношение было соответственное, но не в его маленьком городке, где уже несколько лет подряд власть оставалась за разжиревшим альфой, с немалой горой грешков за пазухой. Поэтому Мио всеми силами пытался хорошо отучиться в школе и потом поступить в один из лучших университетов столицы, ведь с такими достижениями, как у него, сделать было это проще простого.  
К боли в мышцах омега был привычный, как и к стертым коленям, ведь уже лет пять занимался баскетболом в смешанной команде, представляющей их школу, и после изматывающих тренировок все тело становилось ватным, а от малейшего движения дрожало, как лист на ветру. Но это была приятная боль, а то, что он ощутил по пробуждению, можно было сравнить с лобовым ударом о бетонную стену.  
Мио приподнялся на локтях, тихо застонав от боли, разливающейся по всему телу.  
Не лобовой удар, а словно ему в задницу сунули зонт и раскрыли его, хотя в неком плане так это и было.  
Потянув носом и убедившись, что отца поблизости нет, омега осторожно сел, с силой стиснув зубы, и откинул мешающее одеяло. Однако, ожидая лужу крови или хотя бы пятна, омега не увидел ничего, лишь чистые простыни и обработанные царапины на бедрах, а между ягодиц было сухо, только все ужасно болело.  
«Кто это вообще мог сделать? Отец бы не стал убирать за собой… — с горечью подумал омега. — Еще и на кровать уложил после всего!»  
Стиснув зубы еще крепче и побледнев от переполняющих его стыда, ненависти и отчаяния, Мио натянул валяющиеся на полу спортивные штаны и, кое-как встав из-за ноющей боли, поплелся в коридор, хватаясь за стены. Но на выходе из комнаты, он краем глаза заметил у себя на тумбочке, словно в шутку, кем-то заботливо оставленные обезболивающие и стакан воды. С трудом подавив гордость, юноша закинул в рот таблетки и запил их, а затем побрел на первый этаж в поисках… он сам не понимал зачем - ноги сами его повели, а усталое тело послушалось.  
Течка пришла внезапно и почему-то слишком рано — ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, в то время, как другие начинали страдать этим с двадцати.  
«Стоит сходить к врачу», — подумал он, скривившись и вцепившись пальцами в перила до побелевших костяшек, чтобы не упасть от боли, резко прострелившей поясницу.  
Парень, чувствовал противный запах алкоголя, которым пропиталось уже все в доме, и от этого, к ноющей боли во всем теле, добавилась еще и тошнота, делая самочувствие в сто раз отвратнее.  
— Мио? — услышал парень чей-то голос с кухни. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Ужасно.  
— Все нормально, — попытался улыбнуться Мио, спускаясь с последней ступеньки. — Все в порядке, Марти.  
Но на этих словах перед глазами у него потемнело, колени внезапно ослабли и он едва не упал. Едва, потому что его успели подхватить и отвести в гостиную.  
— Упс, — выдохнул омега, когда его уложили на диван и накрыли пледом, — это не по сценарию.  
— Дурак малолетний, — фыркнул Марти, коснувшись прохладной ладонью лба юноши и закатив глаза, ушел на кухню.  
Марти был другом семьи уже лет так десять. Высокий симпатичный бета в самом рассвете сил с зелеными глазами и черными, как смоль волосами, был завидным женихом, но семьей к своим тридцати годам до сих пор не обзавелся. Кто-то говорил, что он предпочитает свой пол, кто-то говорил, что он не хочет ни с кем делить свое немаленькое имущество, если супруги решат развестись. Сам же Марти просто не хотел обременять себя ни второй половиной, ни детьми, предпочитая связи на одну ночь и секс без обязательств.  
С Мио же у них были отношения на уровне товарищей, из-за частых появлений того у них дома. Правда после смерти папы он стал приходить реже и омега прекрасно понимал почему. Не каждый бы выдержал отвратительный и морально загнивающий вид своего некогда-то лучшего друга.  
— Выпей.  
Мио даже не заметил, как тот вернулся и сейчас стоял напротив его с какими-то таблетками и стаканом воды.  
— Я только пару минут назад закинулся ими, — отвернулся Мио, чувствуя каждую ворсинку жесткого пледа вдруг ставшей сверхчувствительной кожей.  
Ему нужно уходить.  
Уходить из дома, пока отца не было дома, пока это не стало на постоянной основе, пока еще может уйти. Как бы горько не было признавать детскую привязанность к отцу, но собственная жизнь его волновала и заботила больше. Возможно, он эгоист, возможно, стоило все же помочь отцу избавиться от алкогольной зависимости, возможно... Но нет. Мио прожил с этим альфой чертовых три года после смерти папы, и за это время изменилось все только в худшую сторону, сколько бы подросток не старался образумить отца, пару раз даже до драки доходило. Поэтому единственное, что он может, это уйти.  
С этой мыслью подросток приподнялся на локтях, откидывая дурацкий плед, но его тут же уложили обратно.  
— Я сказал пей, это жаропонижающее, — посмотрел на него бета, нахмурив брови. — И никуда ты не пойдешь, пока не придешь в себя.  
— Я сказал это вслух? — совсем не весело усмехнулся парень.  
— Ты все сказал вслух... — начал было Марти, но осекся, когда Мио резко подорвался с дивана, зажимая рот рукой. — Эй! Куда ты?  
Парень не ответил. Кажется, он вообще ничего не слышал и не видел из-за гула в ушах и кружащего мира перед собой. Чудом добравшись до туалета, его тут же вырвало желчью и выпитыми ранее таблетками. Позади тихо выругался Марти и присел рядом с омегой, касаясь прохладной ладонью горячей спины парня.  
Его колотило.  
Он задыхался.  
Ему чертовски плохо.  
И даже не понимал, что именно катится по его щекам — пот или же слезы.

# ***

\- Благо все обошлось, - Марти достал с кармана сигареты и поджег одну, с наслаждением затягиваясь и выпуская дым в морозный воздух.  
Рядом молча кивнул Мио и поежился от запаха сигарет, пряча нос в теплом шарфе на шее.  
Они буквально только что вышли с ближайшей поликлиники, где Мио сначала полтора часа прождал доктора, а потом еще и полный осмотр прошел, однако позже его все же успокоили, сказав, что все в порядке и ничего серьезного не обнаружилось. По крайней мере, это они сказали при Марти, наедине же доктор предупредил Мио о том, что следующая течка будет непредсказуемой по срокам, но не более. Кроме наставления, омеге выписали какие-то мази от ушибов и ноющей поясницы.  
\- Кстати, - заговорил бета, обращая внимание карих глаз омеги на себя, но при этом сам не смотрел на него. – Ты же в курсе долгов отца?  
\- Каких долгов? – напрягся парень, глядя на нарочито спокойную фигуру Марти, укутанную в строгое черное пальто. – Нет, он говорил, что работает... - Мио осекся, внутри похолодело.  
Какая работа? Когда бы он ходил на работу, если все время проводил дома за очередной бутылкой дешевого алкоголя, отравляя собственный организм? Однако он же откуда-то брал деньги на выпивку...  
Мужчина расслабленно выдохнул дым в ясное чистое небо и тихо хмыкнул, со странным блеском в глазах посмотрев на Мио.  
\- А то, что, в случае чего, ты переходишь под мою опеку, знаешь?  
Мио помотал головой, взлохмачивая и без того непослушные волосы.  
Почему-то ему совсем не нравился ни тон беты, ни то, как тот смотрел на него. Слишком... оценивающе. Словно товар на полке магазина, прикидывая в уме, за сколько его можно сбыть.  
\- Марти? – неожиданно хрипло отозвался юноша, чувствуя как пальцы в карманах стали едва ощутимо подрагивать.  
Почему его колотит, словно младенца? Мио никогда не замечал за собой особой нервозности, тем более рядом с Марти.  
Но не сейчас.  
\- Что? – моргнул тот и усмехнулся, выбрасывая сигарету в урну и вставая с лавки. – Поехали.  
На лице мужчины появилась та самая улыбка, которую Мио помнил еще с детства. Улыбка, которая помогала улыбаться маленькому омеге, очередной раз упавшему с велосипеда и разбившему коленки. И благодаря ей, он каждый раз вставал и шел вперед.  
\- Куда? – Мио не сдвинулся с места, сжав кулаки в карманах легкой куртки.  
\- Домой к тебе, - махнул рукой тот. Даже это у мужчины получалось грациозно с долей силы, которая вынуждала подчиняться, чему всегда завидовал юноша – он так и не научился этому, сколько бы не тренировался втихаря перед зеркалом. – Соберешь вещи, и потом уже ко мне поедем.  
\- А отец? – нахмурился подросток, все еще колеблясь.  
\- Нет, он останется там. – Отрезал Марти.  
\- Очень забавно выходит, - усмехнулся Мио, с каплей презрения в голосе. – Тебя так долго не было до этого времени, а тут раз и появляешься…  
\- Мио, ты едешь или нет? – нетерпеливо перебил его бета, открывая дверь машины с водительского места.  
Парень скрипнул зубами и прищурился, почувствовав, как все внутри его стянулось в тугой узел - начиналась новая волна течки. Как и говорил доктор.  
\- Д-да, - выдавил он. Пойди он домой пешком, еще шпана какая-нибудь пристала бы в лице похотливых альф, учуявших течного омегу. А в таком состоянии парень отбиться не мог, как бы хорошо он не дрался  
\- Замечательно, – бросил Марти и сел в машину, - назад.  
Мио вздохнул и поплелся к нему, неаккуратно плюхаясь на заднее сиденье, от чего ноющие спина и задница отдались болью, пробежавшейся вверх по позвоночнику.  
\- Черт, - едва слышно выдохнул парень и захлопнул дверь, без сил ложась на бок.  
Марти кинул на него мимолетный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и насмешливо фыркнул, заводя мотор:  
\- Неженка.  
\- Посмотрел бы я на тебя, - пробурчал омега, жмурясь от боли.  
В ответ он получил очередной смешок.  
И они замолчали.  
Юноша знал, что бета переживал за него и волновался, но не давал этого увидеть, делая вид, что все в порядке, иначе бы у Мио просто сдали нервы после случившегося. Марти его поддерживал, не давал запереться в комнате и жалеть себя, за что парень и любил его.  
Бета слишком хорошо его знал.  
Вскоре Мио уснул, убаюканный тихим гулом внутри салона и едва слышной музыкой какой-то радиоволны.  
Снилось ему что-то крайне неприятное и мерзкое, липким холодным страхом окутывающее внутренности и заставляющее дрожать каждую клеточку тела. Он видел отца, его искаженное злостью и похотью лицо, залитый кровью пол и свои руки в той же крови. Рядом стоял на коленях папа, держа в руках предмет, отдаленно похожий на какую-то шкатулку, а позади него находилась неясная темная фигура от которой пахло сигаретами и крепким кофе – самыми ненавистными парню запахами. Вдруг из-под земли к нему потянулись костлявые полусгнившие руки. Они цеплялись за его ноги, пытались достать до рук, касались груди и царапали длинными когтями одежду, словно хотели утянуть с собой в сам ад.  
Мио пытался кричать, но стал задыхаться, словно воздух резко пропал, а на горле сжалась ледяная рука. Его стало дергать из стороны в сторону, руки все тянули и тянули.  
\- Мио…  
Мио с трудом оглянулся, пытаясь отыскать источник голоса, но все происходило словно под водой, движения давались тяжело, а мысли путались, как клубок ниток.  
\- Мио! – раздалось неожиданно громко и омега тут же сел на заднем сидении, прижимая ладонь к щеке, горящей от резкой пощечины. Перед ним, уперев руки в бока, стоял Марти и зло глядел на омегу. – Я буду тебя связывать, чтобы во сне не бросался на людей и не бил их. Раз драться умеешь, то и силу применять можно?  
\- Что? – непонимающе посмотрел на него омега, опуская руку и осторожно выбираясь с автомобиля, дрожащими от слабости руками хватаясь за дверь.  
\- Ты, как чокнутый, стал биться и кричать, - объяснил мужчина, закрывая машину и ставя на сигнализацию. – Опять кошмары? – спросил он, заглянув парню в глаза.  
Опять? Да, они частенько мучили его ночами, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту и с колотящимся в горле сердцем. Его сознание словно издевалось над ним: подкидывало счастливое лицо папы, которое сразу сменялось мученическим, словно ему было больно, невыносимо больно...  
Омега тряхнул головой и убрал с глаз упавшие от этого движения волосы.  
Нет, ему не стоило думать об этом. Необходимо собрать вещи, стараясь не попадаться отцу на глаза, и уезжать.  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь в родной отцовский дом, парень с робкой надеждой заглянул внутрь, повел носом и облегченно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что пару тяжелых мгновений практически не дышал.  
\- Его не было с утра, - внезапно заговорил позади него бета, заставив Мио нервно вздрогнуть и захлопнуть дверь. – Я думаю, он ушел после того, как осознал, что натворил.  
Парень оглянулся на Марти, словно отыскивая что-то на его лице, а затем, так ничего и не обнаружив, отвернулся и вошел в гостиную. Бета же остался у дверного проема, подпирая плечом косяк и наблюдая за тем, как Мио на автомате собрал пустые бутылки со стола, сложил плед на диване и сел, сгорбившись, словно все силы враз покинули его. У него болело все: и тело, и душа. Он понимал, что с той ночи в нем что-то поменялось, пока что едва заметное, неуловимое, но он не такой, каким был два дня назад, когда гонял мяч по баскетбольной площадке с друзьями...  
\- Мио, - на макушку легла приятно прохладная ладонь и погладила по голове. Марти присел на корточки напротив парня и заглянул ему в глаза. – Тебе нужно собрать вещи. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь покидать места, где вырос, но сейчас для тебя будет лучшим решением переехать ко мне. Ты и сам это прекрасно понимаешь. Насчет школы не волнуйся – переводить тебя в другую я не собирался. Доучишься, поступишь куда хочешь. Но сейчас тебе нужно собраться, хорошо?  
Мио чувствовал, как дрожали руки, как колотилось сердце в груди, пульсировали тупой болью внутренние мышцы из-за течки, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Истерика, которую он так долго подавлял, грозилась вот-вот взять верх над сознанием и здравым смыслом, чего допустить нельзя было. Он сильный, он справится и без омежьей сверхчувствительности.  
Марти словно видел его насквозь, поэтому через пару минут перед лицом Мио появились пластинки каких-то таблеток и стакан воды.  
Парень даже не спросил что это, просто отщелкнул по одной и запил водой.  
Быстро, насколько позволило его состояние, Мио собрал рюкзак, кинув туда необходимый ми-нимум: одежду, припасенные деньги, которые заработал когда-то на подработке после школы, до-кументы и телефон. Последнее он покрутил в руках, обдумывая, не станет ли отец искать его по нему, но все же сунул в задний карман джинс и спустился обратно в гостиную, где ждал Марти.  
Тот встал с дивана, где до этого вполне комфортно расположился, и оглядел омегу с ног до го-ловы.  
— Готов? — засунул бета руки в карманы черных выглаженных брюк.  
Мио молча кивнул и оглядел гостиную, но взгляд ни за что не цеплялся. Парень смотрел словно в себя. Марти, видя отстраненное состояние своего крестника, помог донести рюкзак до машины, где Мио, последний раз оглянувшись на дом, устало прикрыл глаза и залез внутрь.  
— Кстати, звонила твоя преподавательница, — как бы невзначай бросил бета, выворачивая руль и переключая передачу. — Спрашивала где ты, не прогуливаешь ли школу.  
— А ты что? — посмотрел на него омега, все так же устроившись позади мужчины.  
— Сказал, что нездоровится, а к учебе вернешься на следующей неделе, — пожал тот плечами. — И ничего более. Думаю, ты сам во всем разберешься, да?  
Мио усмехнулся. Марти знал, как тяжело было парню пробиться в школьную спортивную коман-ду, состоящую с одних альф. Сквозь предрассудки, сквозь стереотипы и распространенное мнение нас-чет омег и их слабостей. Буквально потом и кровью пробивал себе дорогу в светлое будущее и заслуженное место на площадке.  
— Да, — облегченно выдохнул Мио, прикрывая глаза.  
С этого все и началось. Если бы омега только знал, что ожидало его впереди, то никогда бы не сел в эту чертову машину к бете, но он понятия не имел, как повернется его жизнь, доверившись человеку, которого знал с самого детства и считал близким человеком.  
Поэтому юноша расслабленно откинулся назад, мгновенно засыпая под действием принятых успокоительных препаратов.

# ***

Притупленная таблетками боль вновь и вновь давала о себе знать, заставляя омегу каждый раз беситься от неприятных ощущений в виде зуда и холодящей ноги смазку, от которой все раны, особенно в первые дни течки, больно пощипывало. Омега даже на улицу выйти не мог, без риска быть изнасилованным кем-то.  
\- Чертовы альфы, - шипел Мио, стискивая до побелевших костяшек кулаки. – Когда до нас дойдет цивилизация и эти особи, - последнее слово так и сочилось презрением, - поймут, что омеги так же сильны? Все полы равны, – ворчал юноша, сидя с ногами в кресле у окна. – Бесит.  
Марти и ухом не повел, перелистывая какие-то бумаги в толстой пластиковой папке. Последние дни бета брал работу на дом. Мио же только догадывался для чего – либо чтобы больше присматривать за ним, либо просто ее было и не слишком-то много.  
\- Ты сам знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, - проговорил тот, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Вас то признали… - начал было парень, но осекся под взглядом беты, который тот бросил на Мио поверх бумаг. – Ладно, я в душ. – Он встал, забыв про книгу, которая тут же соскользнула с его коленей и упала на пол.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз без происшествий, – пробормотал Марти, вновь утыкаясь в бумаги. Благо он не заметил, как скривился на эти слова Мио и не видел направленного на него неприличного жеста.  
\- Пальцы сломаю, - скосил взгляд на парня тот.  
Мио громко засмеялся и скрылся в коридоре.  
Прошлый раз парень потерял сознание прямо в душевой кабинке и едва не проломил затылком стекло двери, разбив при этом нос. Марти тогда, конечно, очень долго еще ворчал и бегал вокруг него как курица наседка, попутно угрожая выбить зубы, чтобы Мио меньше скалил их, а больше думал о собственной безопасности. Подросток все это выслушал, даже головой покивал в подтверждение того, что все понял и больше такого не повториться. Вот только в конце все равно не смог сдержать улыбку и Марти схватился за голову.  
Заглянув в комнату, Мио снова закинулся таблетками, подавляющими течку и боль во всем теле, а так же успокоительными, которые прописал врач, схватил вещи и пошел в душ.  
Ему до ужаса мерзко было все это ощущать в себе. Особенно неприятную влагу в промежности, постоянно пачкающую нижнее белье и штаны.  
Черт, черт, черт.  
В школе никто не знал почему он отсутствовал, даже друзья Мио. Он все повторял и повторял о простуде, которую подхватил на одной из тренировок, а на все попытки тех прийти парню в гости, отвечал, что болезнь крайне заразна, но скоро он вернется в строй. И так эта ложь длилась уже почти неделю. Мио был мастером переводить тему в то русло, которое ему нужно, но он знал, что когда вернется, они все накинутся на него с расспросами и… ох. В общем, ничего хорошего ждать не стоило.  
\- Но они же знают, что ты омега, - говорил Марти как-то, - значит, знают и то, что у тебя могла начаться течка.  
\- Или я мог простудиться, - огрызался на это Мио и уходил в свою комнату, не желая развивать эту тему и признавать свой пол, агрессивно отрицая все.  
У него были ужасные перепады настроения.  
И у него ужасно болел низ живота, от чего омега готов был порой буквально на стены лезть, о чем доктор совсем не предупреждал, а Мио не говорил бете, не желая признавать свою слабость.  
Так и прошла неделя. Мио безвылазно сидел в доме, делал уроки, которые узнавал от одноклассников, играл в видеоигры и спорил с бетой, каждый раз доводя его почти до точки кипения, но вовремя останавливался и принимал вид безобидной овечки, на что тот лишь раздраженно закатывал глаза и по-отцовски трепал юношу по волосам. Марти тоже практически не выходил из дому, лишь в магазин или по срочным делам на работу, и то ненадолго.  
Как и сегодня.  
Марти уехал еще с утра, когда омега выдел десятый сон, но вот только сейчас часы показывали шесть вечера, а бета все никак не возвращался, из-за чего Мио стал нервно ходить по гостиной, крепко стискивая телефон в нервно потеющей ладони.  
\- Абонент вне зоны де… - повторял в который раз голос девушки на нескольких языках, словно парень не понимал с первого.  
\- Черт! – выругался омега и бросил смартфон куда-то на диван, а сам без сил сел в кресло. – Где же ты, Марти?  
Он прекрасно понимал, что тот просто мог задержаться на работе, однако от этого волноваться не переставал, только еще сильнее накручивал себя. Он не мог потерять еще и его, как родителей. Обоих родителей…  
В его комнате раздался звук входящего сообщения, и Мио поспешил проверить его, надеясь, что бета все же соизволил объявиться, но это оказался всего лишь одноклассник. Омега раздраженно запустил пальцы в волосы и до боли сжал их у корней.  
\- Чертов Марти, - прошипел он и резко подорвался, услышав, как щелкнул замок на входной двери.  
Марти запыхавшийся стоял в коридоре, небрежно снимая дорогие начищенные туфли и бросая их куда-то на пол, при этом разговаривая по телефону.  
\- Марти, слава богу...  
\- Да-да, все в силе... Да, - кивал он, словно собеседник мог видеть его. – Нет... Да, теперь все, он готов... Хорошо, жду. – Он отключился.  
\- Какого черта ты не берешь трубку, а сейчас преспокойно говоришь с кем-то, полностью игнорируя меня? – не выдержал Мио, вплотную подходя к бете и хватая того за воротник пальто. – Ты знаешь, как я волновался? Ты не один живешь, придурок. Я места себе не находил, а ты… - парень осекся, учуяв приторно-горький запах алкоголя, - ты пьян?  
\- Отпусти и дай мне войти, - проворчал Марти. Его язык даже не заплетался, а глаза не были стеклянными, как у отца, когда тот напивался, взгляд же оставался четким.  
\- От тебя за километр несет алкозаводом, - продолжал омега, но внезапно резко побледнел и отшатнулся, прикрывая рот ладонью, почувствовав, как взбунтовался против этого запаха желудок.  
\- Что с тобой? – Марти озадаченно посмотрел ему в след, снимая пальто. – Это не токсикоз - ты проверялся в больнице.  
Мио тошнило. Кажется, пьяница отец на всю жизнь отбил у него желание притрагиваться к алкоголю. Даже запах спиртного заставлял его желудок болезненно сжиматься и выворачиваться наизнанку, а перед глазами вставали картины еще такого недавнего прошлого.  
\- Все в порядке? – посмотрел на него бета, вернувшись из ванной комнаты, где приводил себя в порядок. Мио видел в его глазах беспокойство. – Тебя так от запаха спиртного повело?  
Мио нехотя кивнул, сидя за стойкой и вертя в руках зеленое спелое яблоко. Омега помнил бзик беты на счет фруктов – только зеленые, иначе Марти не будет их есть, но никогда не считал это чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Просто это есть в нем и все. Это часть его.  
\- А сейчас от меня не пахнет? – бета подошел ближе и наклонился к Мио, обдав того приятным ароматом парфюма.  
\- Нет, - выдавил парень, все так же не поднимая головы. Он чувствовал какое-то необъяснимое психологическое давление, и от этого ему было некомфортно.  
А вот Марти ничего такого не чувствовал, поэтому удовлетворенно хмыкнул и налил в чашку чая, который Мио буквально боготворил за райский вкус.  
\- Где ты был? – подал голос притихший омега. Наконец-то, волнение и нервотрепка ушли, забрав, казалось, все силы с собой.  
Марти незаметно прикусил губу и поставил перед парнем чашку со сладко пахнущим чаем. Затем опять отвернулся, сполоснув чайник и протерев и без того чистый стол. Он избегал ответа, и Мио это видел.  
\- Марти? – позвал его омега, отпивая чай, вдруг показавшийся каким-то слишком горьким.  
\- Я… выбил одно дорогостоящее дело, которое перекроет все долги твоего отца, - признался тот и как-то виновато посмотрел на Мио. – И самое ужасное, что я не сожалею об этом. По крайней мере, пока что…  
\- Пока что? О чем ты? – не понял парень и зевнул. Он как-то резко выбился из сил, а на тело накатила сонливость, что он мог бы уснуть прямо здесь, однако он не мог этого себе позволить, не выслушав Марти. - Что за дело и почему ты должен сожалеть? – подпер он голову ладонью и снова зевнул.  
\- Потому что это противоречит всем моральным принципам, – оперся мужчина о стойку, внимательно наблюдая за парнем, которого вот-вот сморит сон. — Все нормально? — озабоченно коснулся бета лба юноши. — Выглядишь неважно.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - пробормотал Мио, едва удерживая за хвост стремительно ускользающее сознание.  
Перед глазами парня все размывалось, а голос Марти слышался издалека и глухо, словно сквозь подушку.  
\- Я и не надеялся.  
Мио так и не понял – услышал он последние слова или ему показалось, что это произнес Марти.  
— Да, все в порядке, — запоздало кивнул Мио и повалился на бок, отключаясь.  
Бета успел подхватить мальчишку ровно в тот момент, когда в дверь настойчиво позвонили.  
\- Черт, как же вовремя, - выругался он, поднимая Мио на руки и укладывая того на диван. Казалось, шестнадцатилетний подросток омега, кожа да кости, однако только не в этом омеге. Ростом совсем немного ниже самого беты и веса почти столько же за счет мышц. – Прости, малыш, - тихо прошептал Марти, погладив бессознательного омегу по волосам, которому насыпал лошадиную дозу снотворного в чай. – Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь меня поймешь.  
В дверь на несколько секунд перестали звонить, а затем возобновили трель еще настойчивее. Бета выдохнул, последний раз взглянув на Мио, и направился к двери.  
\- Здравствуйте, проходите, - открыл он дверь, пропуская гостя внутрь.  
По коридору распространился тягучий запах кофе с легким сигаретным дымом и бете стало искренне жаль Мио.  
Тот терпеть не мог эти два запаха.

# ***

Голова адски раскалывалась, словно ее несколько часов подряд распиливали пилочкой для ногтей, в горле пересохло, а на прилипшем к небу языке чувствовался неприятный привкус мяты и жженого сахара. Мио облизал губы и приподнялся на локтях, аккуратно оглядывая незнакомое помещение, стараясь меньше вертеть головой. Темная небольшая комната, в которую свет падал лишь с соседней комнаты, пробиваясь сквозь щель под дверью, большое окно, занавешенное шторой, мягкая двухместная кровать, на которой лежал Мио, и какой-то шкаф и полками. Он не помнил, что было до того, как уснул, и не понимал, куда его привезли.  
Что это за дом и почему он лежал в чужой постели?  
Выбравшись с кровати, едва не упав на пол от внезапно закружившейся головы, парень подошел к двери и тихо ее приоткрыл, пытаясь в щелку разглядеть дом, куда его приволокли. Почему-то юноша не чувствовал страха, его не била истерика, а руки не дрожали в панике, да и сердце мерно билось, а не выплясывало канкан. Только вот от следующих слов его замутило.  
— Его никто не хватится, — раздался где-то недалеко до боли знакомый голос Марти, от чего грудь проткнула болезненная игла. – Оба родителя мертвы, а кроме них, у парня никого не было.  
\- И тебя, – произнес его собеседник. Мио вдруг почувствовал резкий запах кофе и тут же зажал нос, едва не закашлявшись.  
Отвратительно.  
\- Я… - протянул бета где-то слева, куда омега не смог заглянуть. Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?  
Мио тихо выругался и отбросил мешающую светлую челку со лба, задев при этом что-то на полке, и это самое «что-то» с громким звоном упало на пол и разбилось вдребезги.  
\- Черт, - прошептал он и глянул в щель, чтобы проверить, услышали ли те шум, но ничего не увидел. Вернее, увидел полную темень, а через секунду дверь резко распахнулась, и омегу едва не сбил с ног густой насыщенный запах кофе с легкой примесью сигаретного дыма.  
Мио отшатнулся, пряча нос в сгибе локтя – он ненавидел этот запах, навевающий воспоминания о папе, которых тот хотел бы спрятать в своей памяти глубоко на дне, ведь он очень любил кофе.  
\- Пришел в себя, - холодно произнес обладатель столь сильного запаха, включая свет в комнате. Он не спрашивал, он констатировал факт. – С этого момента я твой законный опекун, и ты, - он ударил голосом на последнем слове, - будешь слушаться меня, - опять это интонация. - Ясно? – от его тона хотелось надеть как минимум три свитера, настолько пронизывающим и ледяным тот был.  
Но Мио был бы не Мио, если бы испугался очередного заносчивого альфу, возомнившего о себе невесть что. Король мира нашелся.  
Он поднял на него глаза, встречаясь с серыми глазами напротив и, не отводя взгляда, произнес:  
\- А ты заставь, - усмехнулся юноша.  
\- Мио, - тихо произнес Марти за спиной того, с жалостью глядя на омегу, - не начинай…  
Но договорить тому не дали.  
\- С вами, мистер Вулф, - поднял руку альфа, обрывая того, - мы закончили, можете идти. Долг вы вернули, - растягивая слова, произнес альфа. Он ни разу не оторвал взгляда от омеги, словно кобра, гипнотизирующая кролика, что вот-вот окажется в ловушке.  
\- Марти? – перевел озадаченный взгляд Мио – он только сейчас начал осознавать, что это вовсе не розыгрыш. – Ты чего, уже не смешно.  
Тот не отзывался, отвев глаза в сторону.  
\- Марти?  
Мио протянул руку к бете, пытаясь коснуться мужчины, но его тут же ударили по этой самой руке и за шкирку, как котенка, вернули на место.  
\- Если тебя так раздражали наши перебранки, то сказал бы, зачем так кардинально действовать? – нервно засмеялся парень, резко оборвав смех, когда не увидел привычной ответной улыбки на лице беты. – Марти, посмотри на меня, - повысил он голос и снова сделал попытку приблизиться к мужчине, но альфа опять вернул того на место.  
\- Я же сказал… - раздраженно начал было альфа, но теперь уже его перебили, с силой ударив по лицу.  
\- Не трогай меня, чертов альфа, – прошипел Мио и толкнул его в живот, быстро метнувшись к бете и хватая того за предплечья. – Марти, ты серьезно? Не делай этого, прошу. Я пойду на работу, я выплачу этот чертов долг. Не поступай так со мной. Пожалуйста.  
\- Сукин сын, - прорычал альфа, резко оборачиваясь к бете и омеге. Глаза его потемнели и стали похожи на грозовые тучи, что вот-вот разразятся громом и молниями, рисунок скул стал четче из-за крепко сжатых челюстей.  
\- Марти, - пытался достучаться до него омега, - прошу тебя.  
\- Прости, - посмотрел все же на него бета виновато и отвернулся, когда альфа вцепился в волосы Мио и резко дернул на себя, заставив того взвыть от боли. – И прощай.  
\- Марти, - протянул парень руку, словно пытался дотянуться до беты, но тот бесшумно скрылся в коридоре, а затем хлопнула дверь, отрезая омегу от него. – Черт!  
Мио с силой дернулся в руках альфы, сумев вырваться, и побежал к входной двери, но тот успел поймать его раньше, чем рука коснулась дверной ручки, заламывая руку и припечатывая лицом к стене.  
\- Повторюсь еще раз, - приблизился к нему альфа, едва не касаясь носом уха Мио, - последний. Если еще выкинешь что-то подобное...  
\- Отпусти меня, - выплюнул Мио и отточенным движением ударил того пяткой в пах. Зря его альфы в школе задирали что ли? Тот зашипел от боли и согнулся, но хватку не ослабил. – Я не кукла тебе и не послушный омежка, который будет в рот тебе заглядывать и беспрекословно подчиняться.  
\- О нет, - прохрипел альфа и со слой усмешкой посмотрел на омегу, разворачивая лицом к себе и крепко хватая за горло, - ты будешь подчиняться.  
\- Да что ты? – зашипел Мио и приподнялся на носочки из-за стискивающей его горло руки, оказываясь одного роста с альфой. – А. Ты. Заставь. – Четко произнеся каждое слово, так же усмехнулся омега, без страха заглядывая тому в глаза.  
\- Несомненно, - погладил он омегу по щеке, на что тот скривился и отвернулся. – Мое имя Кайд, но ты должен называть меня хозяином, уяснил? – пальцы коснулись губ Мио.  
Парень зло посмотрел на альфу и с силой цапнул того за этот самый палец. Не до крови, но довольно ощутимо. А в ответ омеге прилетела увесистая оплеуха. Мио чудом не прикусил язык, но во рту появился металлический привкус крови.  
— Ну что ж, — альфа крепко схватил его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него, другой же рукой проходясь по крепкому торсу парня, талии и останавливаясь на пояснице. — Тебя продали мне за долги твоего же дорого отца, и теперь ты моя собственность. Что захочу, - альфа больно сжал ягодицу омеги, - то и сделаю. И ты ничего не сможешь мне сказать.  
\- Ублюдок, - выдохнул Мио сквозь зубы, пытаясь убрать руку альфы со своей многострадалой филейной части. – Откуда у тебя столько денег, ты же сам немногим старше меня. Разница у нас сколько – пять лет? Шесть? Да пошел ты к черту, - плюнул ему в лицо парень и застонал от резкого удара под дых. – Показушник. Только выеживаться и умеешь. Небось, папочка богатый, вот ты со шкуры и лезешь, не боясь наказания и решетки.  
\- Заметь, ты сам нарываешься, - неожиданно раздался у уха Мио жаркий шепот, - мазохист, да? Плохо тебя драли в последний раз, не усвоил еще, кого нужно слушаться. Ну ничего, я это исправлю. – Тот засмеялся и убрал руки, подхватывая за талию покачнувшегося омегу. – Я сниму с тебя этот мерзкий запах и заменю своим. Я покажу, кто твой хозяин. Даже если ради этого придется тебя сломать. Ты подчинишься мне, омега.  
Нет.  
Нет, нет, нет.  
Марти не мог так с ним поступить. Не мог.  
\- Я силенок то хватит? - с презрением фыркнул парень и оглядел Кайда, от слов которого внутри все неприятно похолодело и сжалось.  
Высокий, но всего на пол головы выше Мио, крепкий, но не накачанный, а скорее жилистый, злой и холодный, но еще слишком молод, чтобы правильно выдрессировать в себе это.  
Слишком много «но».  
Мио заметил, как альфа судорожно вдыхал его запах, и чем глубже дышал, тем злее становились его глаза. Парень тоже машинально вдохнул запах альфы и тут же закашлялся, пытаясь отстраниться. Почему он только сейчас стал задыхаться от этого запаха?  
\- Комната, в которой ты проснулся, будет твоей. – Альфа отстранился. Голос вновь стал сухим и холодным. – Тебе разрешено ходить на кухню и в ванную. Гостиная и комната рядом под запретом. Учую твой запах там – легким испугом не отделаешься. Я буду наказывать тебя за каждую провинность, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Готовка на тебе, но если ты покажешься мне на глаза, когда я приду с работы или еще до того, как уйду с утра - будешь наказан. Что-нибудь разобьешь – будешь наказан. Чего-то не сделаешь – будешь наказан. Любая провинность, любой шаг, который мне не понравился – жди наказания.  
Мио затих, слушая внезапно посерьезневшего альфу, и ужаснулся. С его удачей и неаккуратностью, он будет постоянно битым ходить. Только сегодня, пробыв в сознании всего час, он уже успел что-то разбить.  
Черт. Черт. Черт.  
У него только один выход – побег.  
Только вот он даже не знал, где находиться, у него не было с собой никаких вещей. Похлопав по карманам, Мио убедился, что и телефона у него нет.  
Черт.  
\- Ах, да, - обернулся альфа уже в дверях какой-то комнаты. – Сбегать даже не пытайся. Поверь на слово – тебе не понравятся последствия, - он усмехнулся. – И убери осколки, сегодня я тебя прощаю.  
Он последний раз обвел взглядом фигуру Мио и ушел, тихо захлопнув за собой дверь.

# ***

Эту ночь он снова спал плохо. То ли новое место так на него повлияло, то ли предательство Мар-ти, то ли не покидающая голову мысль о побеге. Несмотря на якобы предупреждение альфы не пытать-ся покинуть этот дом, Мио все думал и думал об этом. После того как альфа ушел к себе в комнату, омега убрал осколки, чтобы ненароком не наступить на них босыми ногами, а затем провел около часа на более детальный осмотр выделенной ему комнаты. При включенном прикроватном светильнике она казалась еще меньше, больше похожая на какую-то каморку с ненужным хламом. Вот только этого самого хлама не было и Мио не смог узнать что-то ни об альфе, ни о месте, где сейчас находился.  
— Черт, — взлохматил парень волосы и поджал губы, прикусывая нежную кожу с внутренней стороны.  
Никакой информации.  
Если судить по увиденному из окна, то они находились у какого-то леса, при чем здесь толстым слоем лежал снег. Дома же его совсем не было.  
— Куда же меня занесло? — тихо прошептал Мио, прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу окна и оставляя на его поверхности маленькое запотевшее пятнышко от дыхания.  
— Зачем, Марти?  
Он не злился на бету, но ему было чертовски больно, пусть омега и не показывал этого. Посту-пить так с ребенком... Да, Мио уже технически не считался ребенком, ведь первая течка уже была, но все равно... так обидно и непонятно.  
Парень вновь тряхнул головой и похлопал ладонями по щекам, пытаясь прийти в себя. Не время раскисать. Он должен найти выход с ситуации.  
Повернув на окне ручку и потянув на себя, Мио с приятным удивлением понял, что окно не за-перто. В лицо ударил приятный прохладный воздух, разбавляя запах кофе в комнате, от чего парень глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся.  
Не заперто.  
Альфа не запер окна, черт! Теперь он сможет сбежать!  
Но он не стал делать этого сейчас, ведь голова на плечах имелась — далеко он не уйдет по снегу босой, в одной футболке и джинсах. Сначала стоило раздобыть себе теплых вещей и еды про запас.  
С этими мыслями он разделся и залез под одеяло, пытаясь уснуть, но взбудораженный хорошей новостью мозг не мог остановиться и перестать придумывать разнообразные сюжеты побега, из-за чего вымотанный омега уснул лишь под утро, но нормально поспать ему так и не дали. Настойчивый стук в дверь заставил омегу вынырнуть со сна и ничего не понимающим взглядом обвести незнакомую ком-нату. Парень пару раз сонно моргнул, запуская пятерню в спутанные волосы, но когда за дверью раз-дался громкий мужской голос, резко сел в постели.  
— Это не сон… — пробормотал Мио, касаясь ладонью лба и откидывая челку.  
— Омега, черт тебя дери! — зарычал за дверью альфа.  
Мио закатил глаза и поднялся с кровати, натягивая на себя джинсы и открывая дверь.  
— Что..? — зевнул он, потирая глаза, но договорить не успел, так как его резко схватили за шею и прижали к стене. — Отпусти, — просипел омега, вцепившись в запястье альфы. Другая рука мужчины была опущена, а в ладони крепко сжимала черный кожаный ремень.  
Глаза того вновь потемнели. Кайд оскалился, демонстрируя острые клыки — главный признак Альфы, главный признак того, что ему нужно подчиняться.  
— На кухню, — прошипел он, максимально близко приблизившись к омеге и немного сильнее, чем нужно сдавив его шею. — Живо.  
Мио на секунду стало страшно от яростного взгляда альфы, но затем он вспомнил все, чему на-учили его отец, папа и Марти. Мио резко ударил Кайда по ушам, сложенными в форме лодочек ладоня-ми, и, когда тот ошарашено отшатнулся, провел заднюю подножку, заставив альфу упасть на пол, под весом собственного тела.  
Омегу немного потряхивало, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Воспользовавшись тем, что альфа ог-лушен, парень выбежал в коридор, схватил первую попавшуюся под руку верхнюю одежду, обулся в какие-то кроссовки и дернул на себя дверную ручку.  
— Сученыш, — прошипел альфа где-то за его спиной, поднимаясь ноги.  
Омега с глубочайшим разочарованием понял, что дверь не поддалась, оказавшись закрытой, а по-зади него стоял, опираясь о стену, разозленный альфа, который вчера обещал бить за любую провин-ность.  
— Черт, — процедил сквозь зубы омега и развернулся, носом натыкаясь на нос Кайда. — Эээ, — протянул он, почесав затылок, и нервно улыбнулся, — может, поговорим?  
Ноздри альфы трепетали, а глаза буквально метали молнии, но Мио почему-то не боялся его, только где-то глубоко внутри чувствовал предательскую дрожь омежьего нутра.  
— Д-да, я сглупил, — криво усмехнулся парень, отчаянно пытаясь заполнить гнетущую ти-шину, — не стоило так делать. Но и тебе не стоило сразу хватать за горло, кто же так...  
Альфа резко замахнулся и с силой ударил омегу по лицу, разбивая губы в кровь и заставляя того заткнуться. Он ведь предупреждал, но чертов омега все равно сделал посвоему, за что и последовало наказание. Кайд слов на ветер никогда не бросал.  
Мио медленно вытер кровь с подбородка и исподлобья посмотрел на разъяренного тяжело ды-шащего мужчину перед собой. Не беда, и похуже разбитых губ переживал: например, сломанные ребра и вывихнутую лодыжку, с которой потом шел еще несколько кварталов домой. Но, тогда он знал, за что дерется — за свою честь и право находиться в команде. Сейчас же его насильно заперли в доме, без каких-либо объяснений, парой слов обмолвившись о каком-то эфемерном долге его отца.  
— Сволочь, — процедил он, оскалив окровавленные зубы, и с кулака ударил его под дых. Тот был готов, поэтому вовремя отшатнулся и в ответ прописал омеге в солнечное сплетение, однако Мио тоже отреагировал быстро. Сделав какое-то едва заметное движение, он уклонился в сторону, из-за че-го кулак альфы попал не в парня, а находящуюся позади него дверь, которая едва слышно затрещала, но устояла.  
Пока тот медлил, омега выскользнул с захвата и рванул в сторону комнаты, вспомнив про окно. Только вот альфа оказался проворнее, чем думал Мио — он схватил парня за куртку, рванув на себя, из-за чего тот едва не упал назад, но успел выпутаться, оставляя верхнюю одежду в руках альфы, однако занятый курткой, Мио пропустил момент, когда альфа схватил его за лодыжку и снова рванул на себя. В этот раз парень не смог уклониться и упал, больно приложившись лопатками и затылком о мраморную плитку, не покрытую ковром. Кайд зарычал, свободная рука скользнула в карман его черных джинс, и вот омега оказался прижат к полу с приставленным к горлу дорогим на вид швейцарским ножом.  
— Уже не так весело? — зло усмехнулся альфа, приблизившись к тяжело дышащему омеге нас-только, что мог чувствовать, как быстро бьется сердце у него в груди, не скрытой футболкой, и жар те-ла, исходящий от парня. — Я же тебя предупреждал — даже не пытайся сбежать, — выдохнул ему на ухо альфа, убирая складной нож обратно в карман, и потянулся за отброшенным куда-то в сторону рем-нем.  
Омега словно сквозь туман видел альфу, едва понимая, о чем тот говорит. Голова чертовски бо-лела, а перед глазами плыло и вспыхивали звезды, но потрогать голову, где было больнее всего, альфа не дал, схватив того за запястья и прижав их над головой парня. Мио тяжело сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, чтобы в следующую секунду их резко распахнуть, выгнувшись всем телом от внезапной боли в области ребер.  
— Черт, — простонал омега и с силой прикусил и без того разбитую губу. — Прекрати!  
Да, он дрался.  
Да, он получал в бою травмы.  
Но его никогда не били нарочно, полуголого растянув на холодном полу и усевшись сверху.  
Удары сыпались за одним на одну и ту же сторону, накладываясь один на один, из-за чего кожа невыносимо горела и пощипывала, словно Мио облили бензином и подожгли. Вернее не всего, а лишь одну чертову сторону торса!  
Мио вздрагивал от каждого удара, но ни разу не взмолился о пощаде.  
Пусть он слабый.  
Пусть он омега.  
Пусть ему чертовски больно.  
Но у него есть гордость.  
Очередной удар неожиданно пришелся на низ живота, от чего парень скривился, даже не скрывая отвращения к альфе, и отвернулся.  
— Это только начало, омега, — жарко прошептал ему на ухо Кайд, и отбросил ремень в сторону, поглаживая кончиками пальцев покрасневшую кожу. — Ты будешь подчиняться, и я буду делать с то-бой то, что захочу, — с этими словами его пальцы слегка задели ставший после удара чувствительный сосок омеги, от чего тело того дернулась, а потом резко сжал его, выкручивая. Омега застонал и крепче стиснул розоватые от крови зубы, глядя на альфу замутненными злыми глазами. — Привыкай к боли.  
Альфа хмыкнул и отпустил руки омеги, вставая с того.  
— На кухню, живо, — прорычал он, пихнув того ногой по ребрам, только уже с другой стороны. С той стороны, где когда-то они были сломаны, и пусть давно срослись, Мио до сих пор периодически мучился от боли в них.  
Омега взвыл и перевернулся на бок, обхватывая себя руками и сжимаясь в комок, ожидая, когда боль хоть немного утихнет. Но альфа ждать не желал. Схватив парня за волосы на затылке, неожиданно оказавшимися липкими, он приблизил его лицо к себе и, четко разделяя каждое слово, произнес:  
— Вставай. Сейчас. Же. Чертов. Омега.  
Мио собрал все силы и, выжав из себя все презрение, что успело накопиться, посмотрел на Кайда.  
— Чтобы ты сдох, мразь, — выдохнул он.  
А затем его глаза закатились, и парень потерял сознание, безвольной куклой повиснув в руках Кайда.  
Так и начался первый день в доме незнакомого альфы, о котором было известно лишь имя...  
Кайд отнес омегу в его комнату, затем сходил за аптечкой в ванную, прихватив с собой мокрое полотенце, и вернулся обратно. Мио все еще без сознания лежал на спине, закинув голову немного на-зад, оголяя шею, и раскинув руки в стороны — мужчина удивился столь доверчивой позе юноши, но, презрительно скривившись, резко отвернулся, роясь в аптечке и доставая все необходимое для обработ-ки раны на затылке омеги. А вот грудь и ребра он трогать не стал.  
— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, никчемный омега. — Альфа посмотрел на лицо омеги, перевел взгляд на его зажмуренные глаза и закушенную губу, которая уже начинала покрываться корочкой. — Это только начало

# ***

В дверном проеме стоял молодой статный омега с коротким ежиком черных волос, рядом улыбался альфа, убирая с глаз вечно мешающую русую челку, а чуть позади них бета, заигрывающий с юной омегой – воспитательницей Мио. Все молодые, красивые и радостные, не обремененные проблемами и болезненными утратами. Бета что-то сказал паре с такой всем привычной улыбкой и омега хмыкнул, а альфа лишь теснее прижал к себе супруга, смеясь над словами друга.  
Мио смотрел на них полными обожания глазами и мечтал вырасти таким же, как его родители – сильным, добрым, иметь хорошего друга и вечно улыбаться, без страха показать себя настоящего.  
Вот только... Им не суждено было быть счастливыми.  
Глубокой ночью маленький Мио не мог долго уснуть, поэтому, схватив своего любимого зайца, что на день рождение когда-то подарил ему Марти, слез с кровати и пошлепал в комнату родителей. Он не часто так делал. Ведь Мио уже большой! Но с родителями все же спалось лучше. Однако когда омежка подошел к лестнице, то увидел распахнутую настежь входную дверь и включенный свет на первом этаже. Ноги тут же замерзли от холодного зимнего воздуха с улицы. Когда малыш спустился вниз, его в суматохе даже никто не заметил - люди в белых халатах ходили туда сюда со странными чемоданчиками в руках. Мио же остался стоять у лестницы, не понимая, что происходит, прижимая к себе игрушку и глядя на всех большими испуганными глазами.  
\- Мио! – неожиданно позвал его кто-то, от чего мальчишка вздрогнул, едва не выронив зайца, и обернулся...  
Парень резко сел в постели, хватаясь за раскалывающуюся голову и чувствуя, как бешено колотится в груди сердце.  
Снова эти сны, снова они напоминают о больном, снова заставляют старые раны болеть и сочиться кровью. Почему сознание вновь и вновь подкидывает картины прошлого? Почему Мио продолжает вспоминать и теребить шрамы на сердце? Неужели он никогда не забудет этого?  
Омега постарался успокоиться. Он глубоко вдохнул и тут же закашлялся, раздраженно отбрасывая одеяло и распахивая настежь окно. В лицо ударил холодный морозный воздух и Мио наконец-то смог дышать.  
\- Ненавижу кофе, - процедил он, и вылез из окна по пояс. – Отвратительно.  
На улице стояла тишина, лишь луна освещала заснеженную поляну вокруг дома и верхушки елей. Где-то вдали завыл волк, Мио поежился и вернулся в комнату, прикрывая окно.  
Парень задумался.  
Почему он не помнит, что делал днем? А затем голову прострелила боль, и память подкинула картинки-воспоминания как они дрались с альфой, а затем Мио потерял сознание.  
\- Черт, - схватился он за голову, чувствуя как запах кофе вновь заполняет комнату, вытесняя свежий воздух с улицы.  
А что, если ему сейчас пробраться в коридор, взять одежду и выпрыгнуть окно?  
Но парень сразу отбросил эту мысль. Во-первых, стояла глубокая ночь, и он мог легко заблудиться лесу, полном волков и других хищников. Кто знает, что там водится. Во-вторых, Кайд мог услышать шаги – Мио никогда не славился легкой и тихой походкой, больше напоминая медведя, с грацией картошки. А, в-третьих, состояние его тела оставляло желать лучшего...  
Живот жалобно заурчал, напоминая парню о том, что он последний раз ел еще у Марти.  
Марти...  
Мио мотнул головой, отбрасывая ненужные мысли, и направился к двери, тихо открывая ее. Что случилось, то случилось - этого уже не изменить, а еще больше ворошить раны на сердце не хотелось.  
Какое счастье, что альфа следил за домом и смазывал дверные петли, чтобы те не скрипели! Сейчас бы совсем не хотелось разбудить Кайда и вновь препираться с ним, естественно не без помощи кулаков.  
Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, он как можно тише пробрался на кухню, хватаясь за стены, когда голова решала покружиться в ритме вальса, а сознание махало рукой. Еще и чертовы ребра ныли, с обеих сторон.  
Тихо шипя от боли, Мио прикрыл дверь и обернулся, едва не вскрикнув от неожиданности.  
\- Какого..? – начал было парень, но вовремя прикусил язык, иначе бы он произнес что-то покрепче простого «Черт».  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – нахмурился Кайд, оторвавшись от ноутбука, в котором что-то до этого усердно печатал.  
Альфа сидел на кухонном уголке спиной к окну, подтянув одну ногу к себе, а вторую вытянув под столом, на котором стоял ноутбук, лежали какие-то бумаги, стояли чашки с допитым чаем. От него веяло уютом и спокойствием, но стоило омеге посмотреть в глаза альфы, как все хорошее в нем исчезало, пряталось в тень, а наружу лезла злость и презрение.  
\- Я голоден, - пожал плечами Мио, подходя к холодильнику, - не ел ничего с тех пор, как оказался здесь.  
Кайд смерил его взглядом и вернулся к ноутбуку.  
\- Чайник поставь, - бросил он и поправил на носу очки в тонкой цвета серебра оправе.  
Мио тихо выдохнул, даже не заметив, что все это время вовсе не дышал. Он открыл холодильник и, обнаружив там пару кусков пиццы, поставил ее в микроволновую печь на пару минут, ловко хватая чайник со стола и набирая в него воду.  
\- Где чай и сколько сахара класть, - спросил Мио, не оборачиваясь к альфе. Он не испытывал страха к нему, но поджилки предательски тряслись, словно он опять мелкий омега, вот-вот перешедший в среднюю школу, к которому, как пчелы на мед, липли альфы-старшекласники, как мальчишки, так и девчонки.  
Парень стиснул зубы и рывком распахнул запищавшую микроволновку, затылком чувствуя взгляд альфы.  
\- Скоро дыру прожжешь, - буркнул омега, запихивая теплую пиццу в рот.  
«Ммм… Божественно» - подумал Мио и прикрыл от удовольствия глаза.  
\- Имею право, - хмыкнул Кайд и продолжил, вновь что-то печатая, - чай на верхней полке, сахар там же, три ложки.  
Мио ничего не ответил тому из-за набитого рта.  
И вновь повисла тишина, перебиваемая стуком быстрых пальцев альфы по клавишам.  
Парень незаметно обернулся, исподтишка наблюдая за Кайдом. Альфа выглядел удивительно спокойным и умиротворенным в тусклом свете небольшого светильника на стене. Густые взлохмаченные волосы свободно падали на лоб, немного прикрывали уши и казались невероятно мягкими, лицо не было напряженным, а очки только подчеркивали такой уютный и домашний вид мужчины. Руки, с закатанными по локоть рукавами легкого свитера, абсолютно спокойно лежали на столе, лишь правая периодически перемещалась от клавиш ноутбука, до беспроводной мыши, а запястья не оплетал ремешок часов, и парень на мгновенье залюбовался жилистыми и сильными кистями. Однако осознав это, омега поджал губы и отвернулся. Пицца в руке вдруг потеряла весь вкус и стала похожей на пенопласт.  
Мио в других обстоятельствах мог бы влюбиться в альфу, в его внешность... Но это все, что в нем привлекало, ведь душа его была черна, а характер оставлял желать лучшего. Того времени, что омега провел здесь, с ним, вполне хватило, чтобы понять что это за человек.  
На плите вскипел чайник, и Мио поспешил его снять с огня.  
\- А где чашки? – не понял омега и обернулся на Кайда.  
Тот кивнул куда-то на шкафчики слева от Мио, даже не отрываясь от работы. Парень ничего не стал уточнять, молча заглядывая за стеклянные дверцы указанного шкафа и взглядом натыкаясь на необходимую посуду. Мио быстро разлил по чашкам кипяток, закинул чайные пакетики и положил альфе сахар.  
\- В холодильнике есть молоко, сгущенка, мед, а рядом с чашками какие-то сладости - пробормотал Кайд, бросив взгляд на омегу, замершего с сахарницей в руках. – Бери что хочешь, голодом морить я тебя не собираюсь, и тебе не советую.  
Альфа широко зевнул и снял очки, потерев уставшие глаза. Мио поставил перед ним чашку и сам сел на кухонный диван напротив мужчины.  
\- Не люблю сладкое, - пожал плечами парень и немного скривился от боли внезапно прострелившей виски.  
Окинув омегу равнодушным взглядом, альфа встал из-за стола и подошел к какому-то очередному шкафчику, открывавшемуся снизу вверх, а затем вернулся обратно с плитками горького и молочного шоколада.  
\- В ванной аптечка, - посмотрел на него альфа, разворачивая фольгу молочной шоколадки. – Можешь забрать к себе, ты часто будешь в ней нуждаться, - усмехнулся тот и отломал кусочек плитки, а затем окунул его в чай и съел. Омега в замешательстве следил за странными маневрами Кайда с шоколадом, прослушав абсолютно все, о чем тот говорил.  
Вдруг альфа улыбнулся и протянул шоколад Мио, все еще с недоверием следившим за действиями мужчины. Парень взял предложенный горький, но, покрутив в руках плитку, не стал распечатывать, отложив на стол.  
\- Почему ты не включишь большой свет вместо маленького, и почему вообще сидишь на кухне ночью вместо того, чтобы спать? – неожиданно спросил Мио, глядя на альфу.  
Тот не ожидал вопроса и немного растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Работа, - отрезал он, надевая очки и вновь возвращаясь к ноутбуку. Улыбка мгновенно слетела с его лица. – Допивай и иди спать. Утром ты должен приготовить завтрак, а потом ужин. На обед я не прихожу, поэтому весь день в твоем распоряжении. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что не должен попадаться мне на глаза?  
Легкая непринужденная атмосфера, появившаяся между ними на пару минут, мгновенно рассеялась, а на ее место вновь пришел легкий страх.  
«А он может быть нормальным...» - посмотрел на него Мио, допивая чай и вставая с дивана, чтобы помыть чашку и поставить на сушку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - бросил парень, выходя с кухни, но в ответ он получил гробовую тишину.  
Утром же омега решил приготовить альфе завтрак, только вот у него все падало из рук – начиная от вилки заканчивая разбитым яйцом на полу, а ребра ныли еще сильнее, ведь он так и не смог уснуть из-за духоты, а окно побоялся открывать, ведь альфа мог зайти в комнату и увидеть его. И прощай побег. Поэтому Мио решил пока что поиграть по его правилам.  
Разбивая в сковороду яйца, парень слишком резко двинул левой рукой и пошатнулся, зацепив на кухонном шкафу корзину с фруктами, та перевернулась, а яблоки и апельсины радостно поскакали по полу. Парень опустился на пол, чтобы собрать их, и он даже не заметил, как в кухню зашел злой Кайд с ремнем в руках.  
Взмах и омега тихо стонет от боли.  
\- Какого..? – начал было он, но еще один удар прилетел по лопаткам, задев ноющие ребра, и Мио поперхнулся воздухом, упираясь ладонями в пол, чтобы не упасть. – Черт... – пробормотал он, не в силах встать.  
Кайд схватил омегу за волосы, выгибая назад, от чего боль в ребрах и спине стала еще сильнее.  
\- Отпусти, - хрипит омега, пытаясь отцепить пальцы альфы, - я же не трогал тебя, чертов завтрак готовлю, что тебе опять не так?  
Альфа усмехнулся и приблизился к уху омеги:  
\- Я сказал быть тише воды ниже травы, а ты с самого утра гремишь, сволочь.  
\- Отпусти, - вновь попросил Мио. Тот разжал пальцы, и юноша обхватил себя руками, складываясь едва не пополам, тяжело дыша.  
На плите уже подгорала яичница, но Мио было плевать на это. Боль сковала все тело, что не было сил даже подняться на ноги.  
\- Вон с глаз моих, - бросил альфа, снимая с плиты сковороду и бросая ее в раковину.  
Стиснув от боли зубы, парень попытался встать, но тут же упал на пол.  
\- Мерзость, - фыркнул Кайд и рывком поднял того на ноги.  
Альфа приволок парня в его комнату и бросил на пол, через пару минут он принес аптечку и оставил у двери, а затем ушел на работу, громко хлопнув входной дверью.  
Дрожа от боли и неожиданной злости Кайда, омега скрутился на мягком ковре и прикрыл глаза.  
«А вот теперь мне страшно, - подумал он. - В таком состоянии я не смогу дать отпор ему».

# ***

\- Где мои сигареты! – закричал в соседней комнате альфа. Мио услышал, как хлопнула дверь, шаги в коридоре, и не смог сдержать усмешку.  
«Не все так просто, гад! - подумал омега, сжимая в кулаке пачку сигарет и пряча их под матрац. – Я же просил тебя не курить в доме. Мало того, что отовсюду несло противным кофе, так еще и сигаретами, которые я еще больше не перевариваю».  
Мио находился в этом доме уже около недели, и каждый день они с альфой либо ссорились и дрались, либо просто дрались, даже без выяснений отношений. И, кажется, альфа был уже на грани, а омега только усерднее подталкивал его к черте, с детским озорством желая узнать, что же с этого получиться. О собственной шкуре он почему-то не волновался, хотя стоило бы. Ведь Мио даже не знал, насколько разозлил зверя внутри альфы. Ему просто было весело, с мазохистским удовольствием дразня альфу и каждый раз получая от этого тумаки.  
\- Куда ты их дел? – залетел Кайд в комнату омеги, сжимая кулаки и с яростью глядя на парня. – Я же знаю, что это ты, потому что больше попросту некому!  
Однако омега не боялся не потому что был глупым, а потому что тщательно готовил побег. Он надеялся, что доведет альфу до некого подобия нервного срыва и, если он не убьет Мио в состоянии аффекта, парень сможет сбежать.  
\- Что вы, хозяин! – состроил невинное личико омега, поднимая раскрытые ладони вверх. – Да я бы никогда!  
\- Врешь, - выплюнул мужчина и принюхался, подходя ближе к кровати. – Чертов омега, когда же ты успокоишься и просто подчинишься мне? Неужели ты настолько любишь боль и кровь? Даже не рыдал ни разу. Какой-то неправильный омега.  
Мио усмехнулся. Уголок губ еще саднило после последней стычки, когда альфа хотел насильно заставить парня отсосать ему, но взамен получил лишь снова разбитый нос и синяк в районе ребер – омега отомстил ему за ремень.  
\- А из-за чего мне рыдать? Из-за пары синяков? – омега фыркнул и снисходительно посмотрел на него. – Я же говорил, что не инфантильный омежка и простыми обзывательствами с тумаками меня не сломить. И вены, самовлюбленный дурак, я резать не буду из-за тебя, - вдруг прошипел он.  
Альфа хмыкнул и обошел кровать.  
Наблюдая за ним, Мио даже не шевельнулся, чтобы как-то остановить альфу, продолжая забалтывать ему зубы. Он наоборот хотел, чтобы тот нашел свои чертовы сигареты. Чтобы, наконец, понял, что омега не по зубам ему, и он не боится открыто досаждать такому самовлюбленному козлу.  
\- Какой же ты глупый и наивный, - презрительно бросил альфа, запуская руку под матрац. – Ты действительно думал, что я не найду их? – поднял он руку с зажатой в ней пачкой. – Такое чувство, что ты специально нарываешься. Ребра не болят, так самый смелый? А я ведь могу и забрать обезболивающие, но продолжать наказывать, чтобы ты тут загнулся от боли. Хочешь?  
Сложив руки на груди, омега нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на альфу.  
\- Ты не станешь этого делать. Понятно же, как ясен день, что я тебе нужен в качестве игрушки. А ты даже ни разу не попытался взять меня. Минет не в счет, - хмыкнул омега. – Силенок маловато? Или ты питаешь ко мне нежные чувства..?  
Кайд наклонился и коснулся щеки омеги, больно стискивая в пальцах подбородок.  
\- Малыш, если я тебя не трогаю, это не значит, что ты мне нравишься или забочусь о твоем мнении обо мне. Считай, что твое время просто еще не пришло. – Альфа подмигнул и, засунув в карман помятую пачку сигарет, вышел из комнаты, а затем и из дома, громко закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Гнида, - выплюнул омега, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и доставая из-под кровати рюкзак, набитый одеждой и едой.  
Этот рюкзак достался ему потом и кровью, особенно кровью, потому что он находился в самом дальнем углу шкафа в комнате альфы, куда ему было запрещено заходить, и за что ему потом очень сильно перепало. Но Мио принял вид невинной овечки, решившей протереть пыль в комнате Кайда, что, собственно, и поведал парень. А наивный альфа повелся и немного смягчил наказание, оставив пару синяков на ногах омеги, но не более.  
Еще раз обойдя дом и убедившись, что альфа действительно уехал на работу, Мио закрыл дверь в своей – какое смешное обозначение той жалкой комнаты в которой его насильно заперли - комнате изнутри, оделся, обулся и распахнул окно. На улице стояли сумерки – идеальное время для побега. Еще видно куда бежать, но уже не настолько, чтобы увидеть следы в снегу.  
Первым, что полетело из окна, был рюкзак, а дальше и сам Мио, осторожно приземлившись в сугроб. А дальше просто бежать, бежать и не оглядываться. Потому что второго шанса может и не быть. Ноги по колено застревали в снегу, но омега усердно продирался вперед, стиснув зубы и сжав покрепче кулаки. Оказавшись в лесу, идти стало легче – снега было меньше, а тут и там проходили звериные тропи, по которым и пошел Мио. Однако долго радоваться свободе омеге не дали. Через какое-то время, примерно около получаса, до парня стали долетать голоса людей и лай собак.  
\- Черт! – прошипел омега, передвигая ногами быстрее, спотыкаясь о кочки. – Погоня? У дома есть охрана?  
Когда голоса стали отчетливее, Мио сбросил тяжелый рюкзак побежал. В голове билась отчаянная мысль, что он сможет, он сбежит! Только вот, когда он стал пересекать замерзшую реку, его что-то сбило с ног, повалив лицом в тонкий слой снега, покрывавший толстый лед, о который он тут же сумел разбить колени. Омега пытался отбиться, но пес, вцепившийся в его курку, не ослаблял хватки, утробно рыча, но и не приносил никакой боли, лишь дискомфорт.  
\- Вот он! – прокричал басовитый мужской голос и в его лицо ударил яркий свет направленного на него фонарика. – Фу! Фу! Отошли! – кричал он команды псам, окружившим омегу.  
\- Поймали, - подбежал к ним еще один тяжело дышащий мужчина. – Слава богу! Я уж думал, он нас убьет.  
\- Беты, - пробормотал Мио, обессиленный бегом.  
\- Быстро бегаешь, малыш, - улыбнулся какой-то еще один бета и помог встать омеге. – Но от них, - кивнул он на собак, - не сбежишь.  
Оглянувшись, парень понял, что не сможет одолеть троих, а если и даже, каким-то чудом, выйдет, то его сразу догонят собаки и разорвут на части. Все бесполезно.  
\- Отпустите, - жалобно попросил омега, чувствуя, как его начинает потряхивать. – Он убьет меня за это. Он буквально убьет меня.  
Но те не стали его слушать, подхватив с обеих сторон под руки, и потащили к дому. И чем ближе Мио находился к дому, тем страшнее ему становилось.  
Это же надо было забыть спросить про охрану!  
Кретин, он полный кретин.  
\- Сколько он вам заплатил, что вы просто закрываете на это глаза? – посмотрел на них омега, но те продолжали хранить молчание, избегая смотреть Мио в глаза. – Сволочи, уроды... – без сил выдохнул парень, повиснув в руках бет.  


# ***

В окне своей комнаты, парень заметил темный силуэт со сложенными на груди руками, и сердце упало. Ему конец, однозначно. Еще утром он всеми силами храбрился перед ним, но сейчас вся эта храбрость пропала, а на смену ей пришел страх.  
Мио дернулся в державших его руках и, как он и ожидал, ничего это не дало – его очень крепко держали.  
Затащив парня в дом, беты просто бросили его на пол, к ногам альфы.  
\- Мы нашли его у границы, быстро бегает, зараза, - скривил губы в усмешке один из них, но кто именно, Мио не видел, оставшись обессилено лежать на полу. – Но мы быстрее.  
Альфа сверху вниз посмотрел на сжавшегося у его ног омегу и кивнул бетам, благодаря за хорошую работу, те тоже кивнули мужчине и покинули дом.  
\- И как это понимать? – спокойно произнес Кайд, от чего у парня мурашки побежали по коже.  
\- Прогуляться решил, - прохрипел Мио и откашлялся, - погодка замечательная, очень советую. Десять из десяти. Только вот короткая очень.  
Альфа хмыкнул и подал руку омеге, чтобы помочь встать, но тот отказался и встал сам, снимая куртку и бросая ее на пол. Туда же полетели и ботинки.  
Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме смирения - Кайд ведь действительно предупреждал. Да и против альфы он ничего не сможет сделать, сколько бы себя не обманывал. Он дрался в школе, но это были его сверстники, а не взрослый мужчина.  
\- Бей, - повернулся лицом к нему Мио и расставил руки в стороны.  
\- Не так быстро. – Кайд расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке и погладил омегу по щеке. – Просить прощение, наверное, будет не очень приятно разбитыми губами.  
\- В каком смысле? – посмотрел на него Мио и тут же получил по лицу.  
\- Сколько тебе раз говорить? – прорычал альфа, вдыхая запах омеги и мгновенно зверея. Мио захотел спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше, но остался стоять на месте. – Не перебивай меня, омега! – пощечина прилетела на вторую щеку. Мужчина крепко схватил его за нижнюю челюсть и приблизил к себе. – Чем бы мне заткнуть твой плохой ротик? О, знаю!  
Другой рукой альфа схватил Мио за ворот и заставил опуститься на колени.  
\- Я не буду этого делать, - попытался вырваться парень, но хватка была слишком крепкой, и он просто напросто еще раз получил по лицу.  
\- Заткнись и отрой свою пасть пошире, - прошипел Кайд, клыки альфы блеснули в злом оскале.  
Ему хотелось сделать омеге больно, он хотеть сломить его, подчинить. Доказать, что он главный! Что омега должен подчиняться ему! Он Альфа!  
– Это мерзко! – выкрикнул Мио, пытаясь увернуться от цепких рук альфы и отталкивая его бедра от себя. – Ты не заставишь меня!  
Не слушая скулежа мальчишки, альфа одной рукой схватил того за волосы на загривке, а другой стал расстегивать ремень, ширинку и приспустил одежду, доставая свой полувозбужденный член из боксеров.  
\- Нет, - судорожно выдохнул омега, а в следующую секунду альфа носком ботинка ударил его в солнечное сплетение и, когда Мио приоткрыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, Кайд впихнул ему меж губ член.  
\- Укусишь – я выбью тебе зубы, клянусь, - прорычал альфа.  
Омега стал вырываться, но хватка альфы была сильнее и вот уже он на всю длинную входит в рот что-то скулящего омеги, доставая головкой до мягкой глотки, которая судорожно сжималась, то ли от боли, то ли от рвотного рефлекса. И омега был бы счастлив, если бы его стошнило, но почему-то этого не происходило, и он был вынужден терпеть то, что с ним творил альфа, не сопротивляясь. Мио знал, что альфа действительно может сделать с ним что-то намного хуже, и за него никто не заступиться.  
Альфа же думал, что почувствует какое-то удовлетворение, увидев так ненавидимого омегу у себя в ногах, но этого не произошло. Он был возбужден, но только чисто механически, от приятно обволакивающей его член теплой глубины рта омеги, а в душе было гадко и мерзко. И когда, наконец, долгожданная обоими ими разрядка настигла альфу, Кайд тут же вышел из омеги, что-то бросив ему, и уйдя в свою комнату.  
А омега, перепачканный спермой альфы, грязью и кровью с разбитых коленей, остался сидеть на полу, мелко дрожа.  
Только вот глаза его были сухи. Но не из-за того, что он такой крутой и несгибаемый, и придумал план мести, нет. Он не плакал еще с похорон папы, он уже тогда начал чувствовать, как что-то внутри него надломилось, на людях же надевая маску шута, иначе могли пойти разговоры, затрудняющие его и так сложную дорогу жизни. Однако то отвратительное чувство пустоты медленно начало возвращаться, еще там, на реке, когда его сбил с ног сторожевой пес.

# ***

С того дня омега больше не пытался как-то докучать альфе, пытаясь быть тише воды ниже травы, рассудив, что играть по правилам альфы не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере пока его задница в порядке. Однако и полностью стелиться под альфу Мио не собирался, все же гордость не позволяла лизать тому пятки. Поэтому он придерживался разумного нейтралитета – на рожон не лезть.  
Только вот сам альфа словно с цепи сорвался. Он то не замечал Мио, то ловил его в коридоре и зажимал по углам, оставляя на шее и ключицах темные пятна засосов, а иногда даже укусов, и наручники синяков на запястьях. И тогда омеге становилось не по себе. Позже Кайд стал практиковать на нем удары ремнем по голым ногам за любую провинность, если же ее не было, то альфа быстро находил причины, после чего на теле Мио постоянно были синяки, ведь силу тот и не думал контролировать. Иногда из-за этого омеге становилось больно ходить, но жаловаться или вразумить альфу смысла Мио не видел, терпя это, со страхом до подгибающихся коленей ожидая, когда альфа исполнит обещанное – возьмет его силой, ведь те его обещания стали исполняться.  
Почему он не сопротивлялся как раньше? Потому что он не хотел быть покалеченным из-за своей же глупости, ведь альфе было все равно на него и на его состояние. И омега это прекрасно понимал – Кайд купил его, купил как вещь. Кто-то ухаживает за своими вещами, кто-то – нет. Вот Кайду как раз абсолютно плевать, что будет с омегой, делая с ним все, что тому заблагорассудится. Он словно не понимал, что Мио живой человек, зависящий от него и от его действий. И что он может, в конце концов, когда-нибудь сломаться. И сломаться навсегда, ведь людей не чинят, они не вещи. Они просто умирают.  
\- Иди сюда, - привычным рыком позвал к себе альфа. Омега внутренне вздрогнул и поднялся с постели, выходя в коридор и направляясь в гостиную – новую территорию, которую можно было «посещать», когда альфа был дома. – Раздевайся, - кивнул он омеге, наматывая на руку черный кожаный ремень. Руки, которые когда-то с удовольствием рассматривал Мио, сейчас приносили ему лишь боль.  
Омега послушался, даже не спрашивая причины.  
Альфа хочет, значит, Мио должен это сделать.  
Он стал стягивать с себя футболку и удивлением обнаружил, что дрожит от предстоящей боли. Не по-мазохистски, а в страхе. Он не хотел этого, тело не хотело.  
\- Низ тоже, - хмыкнул Кайд, оглядывая подтянутый рельефный торс омеги с парой синяков и сильную шею в темных засосах-укусах, и предвкушая, как сегодня повеселится, наказывая и унижая его. Ломая гордость этого несносного омеги, который, впрочем, уже подчинился ему, только альфа этого еще не хотел понимать.  
И остановись он тогда, осознай, что он видел перед собой не Мио, а другого омегу, которого отчаянно пытался забыть, можно было бы многое предотвратить, многое изменить. Только вот обида и боль застилали ему глаза, превращаясь в ненависть, которую он стал направлять на единственное существо, которое было сейчас рядом с ним - на совсем еще юного Мио.  
\- Нет, - произнес тот раньше, чем осознал, что только что сказал. Но ходу назад уже не было. – Я не буду снимать штаны.  
\- Это было не просьба, а приказ, - прорычал альфа, ударив по подлокотнику кресла зажатым в руке ремнем, и посмотрел вздрогнувшему омеге в глаза, - на колени!  
\- Нет, - прохрипел Мио, побелевшими от неожиданного страха губами.  
Почему-то в памяти всплыла картинка из детства, когда он пришел к другу домой, чтобы поиграть в новенькую приставку, а стал свидетелем того, как отец друга избивал мать того. Перед глазами стало ее заплаканное лицо, ее дрожащие руки, которыми она обнимала себя за плечи в попытке закрыться от ударов, и ее голос, наполненный болью и мукой.  
\- Ко мне! – громко приказал альфа, но когда тот понял, что омега не послушается, встал и подошел ближе, влепив ему пощечину. – Чертов омега, я заставлю тебя слушаться.  
Мио вздрогнул и невольно отшатнулся, едва не упав на пол, но успел вовремя схватиться за стену позади себя. Тело его била неконтролируемая дрожь, а легкие судорожно сжимались от недостатка воздуха, словно он снова маленький и у него вот-вот случится приступ астмы, во времена которой он задыхался, упрямо не желая принимать своей зависимости от какого-то там ингалятора. Пока кто-то насильно не впрыскивал ему в легкие спасательного воздуха.  
Он был, и оставался, довольно упрямым омегой.  
Кайду же это все жутко надоело. Схватив того за шею, он согнул его едва не пополам и повел упирающегося парня обратно к креслу, куда же и сел, усадив того на колени у своих ног.  
Мио словно был не здесь, не в этом доме, не в этом мире, глядя в одну точку, пока альфа не схватил его за волосы и не подтянул к своему паху.  
\- Отсоси мне, - вальяжно проговорил альфа, крепко удерживая того за волосы.  
Тогда он словно очнулся и уперся руками в колени альфы, сопротивляясь удерживающей его за голову руке.  
\- Нет, я не буду этого делать, - прошипел омега, поднимая на альфу взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. – Вызови шлюху, пусть отсосет. Думаю, денег на ночную бабочку у тебя точно хватит. Отпусти! – неожиданно вскрикнул он, когда альфа особенно сильно потянул волосы еще на не до конца зажившем затылке, от чего светлые волоски омеги вновь окрасились алым. – Черт же тебя подери! Ты чокнутый!  
Альфа продолжал молча смотреть на бунтующего омегу у своих ног, не испытывая к тому ни грамма жалости. Он ничего вообще не испытывал к нему кроме желания подчинить, сломать, сделать покорным. Сделать своим.  
Замахнувшись, Кайд ударил того по лицу, от чего омега мгновенно заткнулся, опустив голову. На светлый ковер упало несколько алых капель.  
\- Какой же ты ублюдок, - посмотрел на него омега, с кривой усмешкой на лице, с какой-то звериной грацией стирая кровь, бегущую с разбитого носа.  
Альфа оскалился и приблизился к лицу Мио, похлопав по щеке.  
\- Будь послушным мальчиком и отсоси мне.  
\- А то что? – с вызовом бросил омега. – Убьешь меня?  
Мужчина ощетинился.  
\- Для тебя это слишком просто. Я могу обколоть тебя наркотой и сдать в бордель, где ты сгниешь от СПИДа или сдохнешь с ублюдком в чреве от какого-нибудь альфы, с удовольствием кончившего в тебя.  
Омега задохнулся. Резко стало дико страшно и больно. Неужели Кайд настолько мерзкий? Неужели он настолько прогнил, что готов с легкостью сотворить такие ужасные вещи с омегой, который ему ничего плохого не сделал? Мио проняла дрожь.  
Глядя сверху вниз на светлую макушку омеги, Кайд понял, что наконец-то достал. Нашел слабую точку в этом несносном мальчишке, на которую он сможет в любой момент нажать, припугнуть, заставить подчиняться его словам. Конечно, все, что он сказал, это ложь. Он бы такого не сделал с Мио, не смог бы. Почему не смог бы? Альфа предпочел думать, что омега слишком дорого стоил для какого-то там притона. Такая дорогая игрушка должна быть только у него. В личном пользовании.  
Но для Мио это не было шуткой. Эти слова его действительно задели. Задели за самое живое, самое сокровенное и болезненное. Он не боялся побоев, он не боялся смерти, не боялся остаться на улице. Но оказаться под воздействием наркотиков, в чужих руках, лишенный собственного выбора, лишь с одной мыслью о дозе... Больше всего он боялся не принадлежать себе. Стать зависимым.  
И если сейчас он обладал властью над собой, хоть и не полностью, то, если альфа так поступит, омега просто потеряет себя.  
\- Язык проглотил, омега? – гаркнул Кайд и с удовольствием заметил, как испуганно вздрогнул сидящий у его ног мальчишка.  
Мио судорожно сглотнул и, не поднимая головы, потянулся к паху мужчины. Дрожащие пальцы не хотели слушаться, постоянно соскальзывая с пуговицы на штанах, но когда та, наконец, поддалась, вжикнула молния и перед глазами Мио оказались черные боксеры с белой резинкой и повторяющейся надписью известной марки на ней. Ткань оттягивал слегка возбужденный член, который Мио должен будет взять в рот.  
Омегу замутило, и он закрыл глаза.  
Это мерзко. Это чертовски мерзко.  
На ощупь оттянув резинку трусов и вытащив член альфы, омега приблизился, а затем вобрал головку, еще прячущуюся под крайней плотью, не зная, что делать дальше. Он никогда этого не делал, если, правда, не считать произошедшего недавно. Но тогда его буквально оттрахали в рот.  
Он хотел это как можно скорее закончить, а затем сбежать в ванную и вымыть рот с мылом.  
Отвратительно.  
\- Подними голову. – Сухо приказал альфа.  
Мио помедлил, а затем выпустил член и посмотрел в глаза альфе, ожидая очередного удара. Пусть его изобьют, пусть сломают нос. Он молился о том, чтобы ему нанесли вред, ведь тогда его могут отпустить и не заставлять это делать. Он и так уже переступил через себя.  
\- Высунь язык.  
Омега послушался.  
Кайд отпустил волосы омеги, которые все это время держал, и свободной рукой провел по своему члену, от прикосновения вставшего почти наполовину, а затем коснулся двумя пальцами этой же руки языка Мио.  
\- Оближи. – Посмотрел на него сверху вниз альфа и немного надавил. – Укусишь – выбью все зубы. Надеюсь, ты помнишь. А если нет – то я напоминаю.  
Мио, не отрывая озлобленного, полного презрения взгляда от Кайда, осторожно коснулся языком пальцев, облизал подушечки.  
\- А теперь соси.  
И Мио послушался. Неловко, неумело, но он это делал.  
А затем, когда альфа наконец был удовлетворен умением омеги, взамен пальцев Кайд сунул ему промеж губ свой полностью вставший член, который Мио, хоть и нехотя, но стал сосать, едва ли не причмокивая.  
Мерзость.  
\- Вот так вот, - поглаживал альфа омегу по голове, крепко держа за волосы. – Будешь послушным, то останешься у меня. А если не будешь – уже пеняй на себя. Я предупредил.  
Омега молча отсасывал альфе, прекрасно услышав каждое слово, больно резанувшее по ушам.  
\- Эй, ты понял? – альфа опять дернул того за волосы, от чего Мио зашипел.  
\- Да, - зло бросил он.  
\- Да, хозяин, - поправил его Кайд, с такой же злой и предвкушающей усмешкой гладя на омегу.  
\- Да, хозяин, - процедил Мио. И тогда его отпустили.  
\- Послушный мальчик, - хмыкнул альфа, потрепав того по щеке и натянув его рот на свой член, вбиваясь в омегу по самую глотку.   
Часть девятая  
Сколько человек может прожить в закрытом помещении, рядом с другим человеком, от вида которого его воротит? А что, если он не просто сожитель, а тот, кто не гнушается повысить тон, поднять руку и принудить к чему-нибудь? «С такими не живут», - скажете вы. Но, когда жизнь бросает в дерьмо с головой, любой бы попытался выжить.  
И Мио тоже пытался. Пытался подстроиться под альфу, пытался беспрекословно слушаться его, наступая на горло своей гордости. И кто бы знал, чего ему только стоило сделать это... Мальчишка, выросший в семье, где и альфа и омега имели равные права, равные обязанности, и тому же учили сына-омегу – иметь чувство собственного достоинства, не идти на поводу у альфы, не довольствоваться своей «нижней ролью» в обществе, а идти по зову сердца и добиваться высот. Как бы сложно не было.  
И, ломая это, ломая себя, омега совсем скоро уже был тише воды, ниже травы и едва ли не ручным. Он почти привык к этим побоям и зажиманиям по углам, боль и синяки не уходили, но стали чем-то обыденным и привычным, а каждый вечер заканчивался долгим минетом, после которого его буквально выворачивало наизнанку в туалете.  
Это стало его персональным адом, откуда не было выхода. Однако, больше всего страдало, как ни странно, не тело, а душа.  
Он даже готовить научился, хоть никогда в этом не преуспевал, предпочитая дешевый фастфуд, порезанным пальцам и сожженной кухне.  
Если бы кто-то с той, прошлой жизни, увидел Мио таким, какой он сейчас, то они бы не поверили в это. Они не поверили бы, что бойкий и забавный омега стал тихим и послушным. Стал тенью прошлого себя.  
Альфа же, казалось, не хотел видеть того, как медленно он ломается. Но одновременно с этим ему нравилось, когда омега, вопреки своей гордости и принципам, становился на колени, смотрел на него снизу вверх и беспрекословно подчинялся. И чем дальше шли дни, тем послушнее он становился, и тем тусклее становились его глаза.  
С каждым днем все больше и больше.  
Готовя на кухне ужин, Мио услышал щелчок дверного замка. Зажатый в руке нож соскочил с моркови, которую он резал, и попал по пальцу, но омега даже не заметил этого, с дрожью в теле наблюдая за альфой, вернувшимся слишком рано. Тот медленно снял черное пальто, ботинки, положил перчатки на полку возле зеркала и поправил волосы, а затем обернулся к Мио. На лице появилось озадаченное лицо, словно он не понимал, что омега здесь делает, но учуяв его запах, альфа оскалился.  
— Приказ помнишь? — оперся он плечом о косяк, вальяжно скрестив руки на груди. — Задирай футболку.  
Мио отвел взгляд и положил нож.  
— Х-хозяин, - тихо произнес Мио, покорно опустив голову. Он не настолько боялся его, как не хотел, чтобы тот его трогал. — Вы не предупредили, что будете рано.  
— Я и не должен предупреждать заранее, когда вернусь в собственный дом. — Хмыкнул альфа, звякнув пряжкой ремня на черных зауженных брюках. — Можно было сообразить своей тупой головой, что я вернусь сегодня так же как и вчера, и позавчера, и всю неделю до. Задирай футболку! — рявкнул мужчина, ударив ремнем по столу.  
А ведь и правда.  
Мио досадно улыбнулся.  
Кайд уже несколько дней подряд возвращался раньше положенного времени, но омега этого не замечал, успевая сделать все раньше и уйти в «свою комнату», забывшись тревожным сном. Только вот сегодня ему немного нездоровилось и от этого все валилось с рук, а дела делались дольше обычного. Только вот альфе этого знать было не нужно.  
Да и не хотел он этого.  
Мио тяжело вздохнул, словно ему было не шестнадцать, а сто шестнадцать, но футболку, выданную ему Кайдом, снял, обнажая бледную, покрытую родинками сгорбленную спину, а затем подошел к кухонному столу. Все давалось омеге настолько медленно и через силу, что альфа в конце концов не выдержал. С рыком уложив Мио грудью на стол, он вытянул его руки вперед, крепко фиксируя худые запястья на краю столешницы и не давая и шанса на то, чтобы улизнуть. Но парень и не попытался провернуть нечто похожее. Он хотел лишь закрыть голову от возможных травм и спрятать лицо.  
Первый удар пришелся по пояснице, от чего Мио болезненно выгнулся, до крови прикусывая нижнюю губу и проглатывая болезненный стон, рвущийся из груди. Кожу жгло, отдаваясь неприятными мурашками по всему телу. Выждав пару секунд, пока тело омеги немного расслабится, Кайд еще раз ударил, метя на спину, но попадая по ранее травмированным ребрам. Омега поперхнулся воздухом и попытался приподняться на локтях, чтобы свободно вздохнуть, но альфа схватил его за шею, заставляя уткнуться носом в столешницу. Легкие словно в тисках зажали, губы беспомощно ловили воздух. Он не мог вздохнуть.  
— Пожалуйста... — прохрипел Мио, хватаясь дрожащими пальцами за запястье альфы. — Я не... дышать...  
Кайд выдернул руку со слабой хватки омеги и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, разворачивая лицом к себе, укладывая спиной на стол.  
— Глупый омега, — презрительно смотрел альфа, — какой же ты, черт возьми, слабый. А гонору же было...  
Перед глазами омеги плыло, дышать становилось все тяжелее. В детстве у него были такие приступы удушья, но потом, когда Мио подрос, они прошли, возвращаясь лишь в стрессовых ситуациях.  
Парень слышал глухой стук сердца в висках, чувствовал руку Кайда больно стискивающую волосы и горячее тело, прижимающее его к столу полностью обнаженного. И пробивающийся в нос запах кофе, от которого становилось лишь хуже.  
Судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть, Мио зажмурился и попытался дозваться до альфы.  
— Кайд... — прохрипел он, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд, пальцы стало покалывать, в ушах шуметь. Мио даже не чувствовал горящую от ударов кожу на спине. – Кайд, пожалуйста...  
Резко хватка пропала, и парень сполз на пол, хватаясь за грудь.  
— Астма? — бросил Кайд, с презрением наблюдая за жалкими попытками омеги прийти в себя и отдышаться.  
— Что-то... Что-то вроде того... — пробормотал омега, хрипло откашливаясь и со свистом втягивая в себя воздух. — Хозяин.  
Альфа прищурился. Неужели он не рассчитал силу? Раньше за омегой такого не наблюдалось. Он бледнел, кашлял, но не задыхался в приступах... паники?  
— Пошел вон с глаз моих, - махнул рукой альфа и отвернулся к плите, на которой что-то кипело, резким движением отключая огонь.  
Омега как можно тише встал, стараясь ничего не задеть, и на цыпочках покинул кухню, лишь за дверью своей комнаты позволив себе облегченно выдохнуть. Сердце болезненно кольнуло. Мио поспешил забраться в постель, чтобы спокойно уснуть, но ему не позволили этого сделать. Чертова бессонница завладела омегой, и парень провел всю ночь крутясь в кровати, лишь под утро утомленно отключившись.  
Кайд этой ночью тоже не спал.  
Он все думал и думал.  
Когда-то он был маленьким наивным ребенком, мечтающим об истинном и верящим в сказки. Позже этот ребенок вырос в юного альфу. Красивого, но все еще такого же наивного и невинного, продолжая верить в любовь. И она – о чудо! - появилась в его жизни в виде хрупкого омежки с голубыми, как небо глазами, светлыми, как молодая пшеница, волосами и нежной, как бархат, кожей. Он был идеальным. И альфа беспамятства влюбился. Влюбился и пропал.  
Он дарил ему дорогие подарки, окружил любовью, исполнял любые его прихоти и едва ли не следы за ним целовал. Они провстречались долгих пять лет, и вот-вот собирались сыграть свадьбу, как Кайд узнал, что тот ему постоянно изменял. Сначала он не поверил в это и даже подрался с тем, кто ему об этом сказал, обвинив его в клевете столь чистого создания. Но, увидев своего истинного в объятьях другого, по наводке того же человека, Кайд понял, что его все время водили за нос, используя как мешок, доверху набитый деньгами. И даже не его деньгами, а богатых родителей. После этого образ нежного ангела в глазах альфы разбился вдребезги, раня своими осколками душу и оставляя после себя глубокие кровоточащие раны.  
И альфа ушел в запой и гулянки.  
Каждый день новый омега.  
Старший брат Август пытался как-то повлиять на него, видя, как переживают за него родители и как гробит свою жизнь младший, но это не произвело должного эффекта. И тогда он увез его в другой город. Подальше от воспоминаний. Подальше от прошлого. И как ни странно это помогло. Кайд действительно начал новую жизнь. Он перевелся в другой университет, нашел работу по любимому делу и вроде бы все пошло хорошо. Только вот мысли об истинном, который оказался шлюхой и который обвел его вокруг пальца, воспользовавшись связью родственных душ, не давали покоя, превращая его в холодного альфу, всем существом ненавидящим и презирающим омег.  
А некоторое время спустя, к нему заявился один из его подчиненных. Довольно еще молодой бета. С очень странной просьбой-предложением, от которого Кайд не смог отказаться.  
Ему, униженному и обманутому омегой, предлагали омегу. Ему продавали омегу. За какой-то совсем незначительный по его меркам долг.  
Грех от такого отказываться.  
Теперь-то он мог отыграться на одном из представителей никчемного пола омег.  
Однако, прожив с ним в одних стенах около полутора месяцев, Кайд понял, что это совсем не его истинный. Они были совсем разными – начиная от цвета волос и заканчивая предпочтениями в еде. Да, он наблюдал за ним. Играл свою роль и наблюдал. Даже когда омега думал, что провел его, Кайд подыгрывал и с детским озорством ждал, что же следующее тот предпримет.  
Только вот он ничего к нему не чувствовал. Вернее чувствовал лишь раздражение, гнев и отвращение, как и к любой омеге. Своими проделками он не исцелил его, не заставил посмотреть на него по-другому. Он сделал ровным счетом ничего.  
Однако и отпустить альфа его не мог, все время держа при себе, пугая и угрожая. И постоянно нанося вред. Словно это смогло удержать омегу. А заботиться о нем Кайд не собирался. Уже однажды обжегшись, альфа боялся повторения истории.  
Кайд прикрыл глаза.  
Завтра, а вернее уже сегодня, должна была быть годовщина отношений с его истинным. Сегодня они должны были бить семь лет вместе. Должно было быть...  
Но не будет. Альфа просто напьется в баре, как и в прошлом году, затем завалится домой и заснет, проспав несколько дней.  
Только вот вышло совсем не так, как он планировал.  


# ***

Еще ни разу альфа не пытался его уложить в постель, а ведь запросто мог — сил на это хватало. Мио видел желание в его глазах, но почему-то альфа всегда бездействовал, удовлетворяясь лишь ласками. И омега боялся думать, почему тот медлил. Кайд словно что-то выжидал.  
Проснувшись вечером следующего дня, омега не мог заставить себя встать с постели.  
— Но ведь течка не скоро, — пробормотал Мио, сидя с ногами на кровати, и плотнее укутался в одеяло.  
У него было странное предчувствие.  
В груди неприятно тянуло, руки нервно дрожали, а сердце отплясывало канкан и даже собиралось успокаиваться. Спина, кстати, едва ощутимо болела, вопреки всем ожиданиям Мио о том, что он и разогнуться не сможет наутро.  
Входная дверь неожиданно хлопнула, от чего мальчишка нервно поежился. Сердце застучало еще быстрее. Взглянув на часы, Мио напрягся — Кайд слишком поздно пришел сегодня.  
— Омега! — крикнул мужчина и с силой постучал в дверь, едва ее не выламывая.  
Мио сглотнул, учуяв ненавидимый им запах алкоголя, и подтянул колени ближе.  
Дежавю.  
Черт...  
— Сука, открывай! — еще раз ударил альфа.  
Омега дернулся, а затем, словно опомнившись, на негнущихся ногах подошел к двери, благодаря всех известных ему богов за то, что он запер ее вчера. С той стороны послышался шорох, странный стук, словно альфа бросил что-то в стену, а затем запах алкоголя, смешанного с кофе усилился настолько, что омега не удержался на вмиг ставших ватными ногах и упал на пол, судорожно отползая от двери.  
Теперь ему действительно стало страшно.  
\- Открой, - неожиданно тихо попросил альфа, отчего Мио показалось, что расслышал боль в его голосе, но затем Кайд ударил кулаком по двери и все пропало. – Я ее выбью, если не откроешь. И, поверь мне, тогда тебе несдобровать. Выпорю так, что стоять не сможешь.  
Мио поднялся и на негнущихся ногах подошел к двери, медленно прокручивая замок и отходя в сторону.  
— Наконец-то, — пошатнулся альфа, но удержался за косяк. — Что-то я тебя плохо воспитываю.  
Альфа потянулся рукой к Мио, желая прижать к себе, но тот отшатнулся, упершись спиной в шкаф. Он оказался загнанным в ловушку.  
— Ты, пьян, — тихо произнес омега, надеясь, что голос не дал сбой, и он сейчас не звучит чертовски жалко.  
— И что? — возмутился Кайд и ввалился в комнату, не замечая, как омега пытается аккуратно обойти его. — Ты должен подчиняться мне, глупая тварь! Не смей мне указывать! Ты никто здесь. Ты вообще никто. Жалкий омега, ни на что неспособная мразь. Сколько тебе, шестнадцать? Семнадцать? А уже ебался с какой-то падалью. Мерзость.  
— Кайд... — дрожащий голос едва слышен.  
Он, пошатываясь и едва не падая, пошел на омегу, который в свою очередь в это время пятился назад, пока не уперся в кровать.  
Альфа подошел ближе. Мио не видел, скорее, чувствовал это, так как рядом сильно потянуло запахом одеколона, которым постоянно тот пользовался. Весь дом пропах им, невольно заставляя парня сходить с ума от ночных кошмаров и просыпаться в холодном поту от собственного беззвучного крика. К счастью, в последнее время он просто отключался, а приходил в себя либо от пинков по ушибленным ребрам, либо когда альфы в доме уже не было. Но сейчас к этому запаху примешался алкоголь, от которого омегу мутило. Хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, сжаться в углу, чтобы не трогали.  
Ладонь опустилась на макушку и мягко погладила, перебирая шелковистые пряди. Не давила, не сжимала или дергала, а ласкала.  
Омега сдавленно выдохнул.  
Не может такого быть. Это ложь. Он никогда не будет с ним нежен. Никогда.  
И Мио был прав.  
Ладонь пропала, а через мгновение раздался резкий удар, жгучий, болезненный. Голова мотнулась в сторону, но Кайд, схватив за подбородок, с силой приподнял голову омеги, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
— Кайд, не надо, пожалуйста, — посмотрел на него Мио, в глазах стояли слезы. – Прошу, Кайд. Прошу...  
Еще один хлесткий удар и омега замолкает.  
\- Мне плевать на тебя. – Шипел тот на ухо, крепко схватив за шею. – Когда же до тебя, наконец, дойдет, что ты должен молчать и послушно выполнять приказы. Засунь свою гордость, свое мнение и свои чувства себе в задницу. И просто заткнись. Чтобы я никогда не слышал твоего голоса, того как тебе больно или противно. Мне. Глубоко. Плевать. – Последние слова он буквально выплюнул застывшему в страхе омеге, а затем оттолкнул от себя, заставляя упасть спиной на постель.  
Мио в свою очередь понимал, что сейчас случится ужасное. А на завтра альфа об этом даже не вспомнит, приказав самому позаботиться о себе, как всегда это делал. И он вроде бы приготовился это терпеть. Не впервой же. Но после слов альфы, в его душе что-то надорвалось.  
То, что омега до последнего пытался сохранить, то, что не давало совершить необдуманные поступки.  
— Нет, — прохрипел Мио, со всех сил упираясь дрожащими руками в грудь нависшего над ним альфы. — Не надо... Не надо, я не хочу.  
Только вот сил оставалось все меньше и меньше.  
— Заткнись, — прорычал Кайд, наотмашь ударив его по лицу. На простынь упали первые за ночь алые капли крови. — Сука, как же ты пахнешь. – Ухватившись за ворот футболки, альфа с легкостью разорвал ее и отбросил куда-то в сторону, впиваясь пальцами в нежную кожу на плечах и боках омеги. - Я не собираюсь больше держать себя в руках. Ты этого не стоишь, шлюха.  
Мио заколотило с новой силой, когда тот уткнулся ему в шею носом и шумно вдохнул, как-то по-животному зарычав. Перед глазами встали картины той ночи, когда его изнасиловал родной отец. Сейчас должно произойти то же самое, но с альфой, о котором он ничего не знал, кроме того, что он не ест морковь. И если бы омега мог сейчас смеяться, он бы засмеялся. Не просто засмеялся, а хохотал бы до колик. Но сейчас он мог лишь что-то бессвязно шептать, моля остановиться, и задыхаться от страха.  
Черт. Черт. Черт.  
Чужие руки оставляли после себя синяки и неприятные зудящие ощущения на коже. Он не целовал, не ласкал, даже не гладил омегу. Только жестко мял, кусал и заставлял скулить от боли, когда проходился по старым синякам и не зажившим ранам, но Кайду было плевать на это.  
\- Прекрати. Остановись, прошу! - хрипел он. Сила и злость, исходящие от альфы, заставляли Мио в задыхаться, не в силах пошевелиться от ужаса. – Я не могу двигаться! Помогите...  
Тело онемело и казалось чужим.  
Мужчина жестко перевернул Мио на живот, привязал мешающие ему руки к изголовью кровати, и заставил выгнуть спину, приподнимая таз. А затем сплюнул и приставил к сжимающемуся анусу горячую головку, готовясь войти. Он не удосужился подготовить омежку, даже смазкой не воспользовался.  
Зачем шлюхе смазка?  
Когда альфа толкнулся в податливое тело, Мио всхлипнул и с силой прикусил угол одеяла, адская боль прошлась от поясницы вверх по позвоночнику, слезы покатились с глаз, стекая по щекам, капая на одеяло и впитываясь в ткань. Давно забытые слезы...  
— Тугой, — рычал на ухо Кайд, размерено двигаясь в омеге, каждый раз задевая что-то внутри него, от чего по телу пробегали волны неприятных мурашек, — нравится, сука? Наконец, тебя отдерут по полной, да?  
Мио старался держаться с последних сил, но после этих слов, так похожих на отцовские, не выдержал и зарыдал, отчаянно дергая связанными руками. Он не замечал, как сдирает кожу на запястьях, как кусает до крови губы, как плачет в голос.  
Больно. Больно и очень страшно.  
В тот момент он хотел умереть.  
\- Я покажу, как изменять мне, продажная ты шкура, - шипел альфа куда-то ему в затылок, царапая бока, и лишь сильнее вбиваясь в постепенно теряющегося в пространстве омегу. – Деньги тебе нужны мои. Сука.  
Тело невыносимо болело и немело, в ушах стоял шум, а перед глазами от каждого движения вспыхивали звезды. Скорее бы это все закончилось. Он был истощен и морально, и физически. Больше не было сил.  
\- Отпусти, - прошептал омега, когда Кайд на мгновение остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Мне ничего не нужно...  
Очередная оплеуха.  
— Хватит, — заскулил Мио, чувствуя, как его тянут за волосы и ставят на дрожащие от слабости колени, прижимая спиной к горячей груди. – Не надо...  
— Заткнись.  
— Прошу...  
— Заткнись, иначе я тебя убью, — рычал на ухо альфа, меняя угол и продолжая двигаться с бешеной скоростью. Он даже не замечал теплой влаги, на своих бедрах, что ударялись о бедра омеги при каждом движении. — Думаешь, я шутил? Мне плевать на тебя. Грязная шлюха.  
\- Как же больно... — из последних сил выдохнул Мио, теряя сознание. — Я не могу больше...

# ***

В тот день исполнилось два года, как его бросил любимый омежка. С новой силой нахлынули воспоминания, ударяя по старым, едва зажившим ранам сердца, и Кайд напился, желая утопить печаль в горьком алкоголе. Ничего не чувствуя, лишь безразличие ко всему окружающему и сильную пьяную ненависть, Кайду хотелось ее на кого-то спустить, и тут, как не кстати, под руку попался омежка. Он не помнил, как добрался домой и что именно сделал с омегой, но сердце было не на месте, а в голове стоял туман.  
Наутро, а вернее время на часах переваливало уже за полдень, альфа ничего не помнил, лишь какое-то не то тревожное, не то беспокойное чувство билось где-то под сердцем. Но Кайд даже не понимал, к чему это могло быть. Поэтому, сев в постели, он взлохматив и без того спутанные волосы, а затем встал, направляясь на кухню, чтобы закинуться крепким кофе.  
Голова нещадно трещала, словно ее всю ночь распиливали бензопилой, спина болела, а во рту опоссумы устроили вечеринку, забыв прибрать за собой.  
Однако все стало в сто раз хуже, когда, проходя мимо большого зеркала в полный рост, альфа взглянул на свое отражение. На альфе была надетая задом наперед футболка и навыворот пижамные штаны в странных бурых пятнах. Кайд подошел ближе и рассмотрел себя внимательнее. На торсе, в низу живота, обнаружились такие же бурые потеки, а, оттянув резинку штанов, альфа увидел их и на бедрах.  
Кайд нахмурился и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Что он мог с собой сделать, если кроме головы и поясницы, ничего не болело?  
И тут он уловил запах крови.  
Не только на себе, вернее совсем не на себе, а в воздухе.  
\- Черт... – выдохнул он и быстрым шагом подошел к комнате омеги, рывком распахивая дверь. – Твою ж мать.  
Вся комната пропахла кровью, стало тяжело дышать.  
Подойдя ближе, Кайд едва не упал, но чудом остался стоять.  
Вся постель разворочена, одеяло и подушки валялись на полу, сваленные в одну груду, а на скрученных простынях, лицом вниз лежал омега. И все бы ничего, но руки его были заведены вверх и привязаны галстуком к изголовью кровати, а бедра покрыты запекшейся кровью.  
Ему стало тошно от себя, но все попытался оправдать тем, что омега принадлежал ему.  
Он его игрушка. Он купил его. Он потратил деньги.  
А омега должен быть счастлив, что Кайд дал ему крышу над головой, а не выбросил его из дому еще в первый день. Что не отдал в бордель, не продал какому-нибудь насильнику, любящему мучить и издеваться над слабыми омежками.  
Он взлохматил волосы.  
Бесшумно подойдя к окну, Кайд приоткрыл его, чтобы запустить свежего воздуха и осветить комнату, а затем вернулся обратно.  
При свете альфа разглядел темные и только-только наливающиеся синяки, покрытые кровавой коркой укусы и царапины на спине, боках, бедрах мальчишки. Простынь покрывали засохшие и местами еще влажные кровавые пятна.  
\- Эй, - Кайд убрал волосы с его лица и едва не отшатнулся. Щеки отливали синяками, нос кровил, а губы больше напоминали кровавое месиво. – Боже мой, я этого даже не помню, - пробормотал он. – Неужели это, правда, я сделал?  
Развязав тому руки и осторожно перевернув на спину, альфа отыскал в стоящей на тумбочке аптечке нашатырь, и все необходимое для обработки ран. А затем сходил в ванную, вернувшись с тазом теплой воды и полотенцем.  
Присев на край кровати, он осторожно коснулся пальцами щиколотки бессознательного мальчишки, провел выше по голени и резко отдернул руку, взяв нашатырь и придвинув омеге к носу. Несколько долгих секунд омега не реагировал и альфа испугался, что сотворил страшное, но когда мальчишка едва заметно поморщился, а затем с тихим стоном открыл глаза, Кайд понял что сделал не просто страшное, а ужасное. Омега не понимал, где находится, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но когда он увидел перед собой альфу, он словно окаменел, расширенными от ужаса глазами глядя на мужчину. А тот смотрел на него в ответ и не знал с чего начать.  
Наверное, с лица.  
Намочив край полотенца, альфа стал осторожно стирать кровь со щек и носа замершего мальчишки. Затем опустился на шею, вытер грудь и плечи.  
Кайд не чувствовал неловкости, только слабую вину и досаду где-то глубоко внутри.  
Омега все это время молчал и даже не шевелился, лишь крепко зажмурив глаза. Но тело выдавало страх. Мальчишка дрожал, комкая в пальцах простынь.  
\- Замерз? – посмотрел на него Кайд и сам почувствовал озноб.  
Тот, все так же не издавая ни звука, кивнул.  
Альфа закрыл окно и зашторил его, погружая в приглушенную темноту, а затем щелкнув выключателем - комнату залил мягкий приглушенный свет лампы все на той же тумбочке.  
Отыскав в аптечке перекись и мазь, Кайд обработал пострадавший нос и следы от зубов, смазав так же и синяки, для скорейшего их заживления.  
\- Что... – альфа запнулся, но все же продолжил. – Что вчера произошло? Почему ты в таком состоянии? Я не помню, чтобы видел вчера тебя, а уж тем более доводил до этого.  
Мио приоткрыл глаза, и альфа впервые за все время увидел стоявшие в них слезы. Брови страдальчески изогнулись, а нижняя искусанная в кровь губа, которую альфа побоялся трогать, едва заметно задрожала. Он судорожно вздохнул и всхлипнул, а потом резко замолчал, прикусив губу и отвернувшись.  
Его колотило.  
\- Эй, омега, - альфа схватил его за подбородок, от чего Мио заскулил, и развернул на себя. – Почему ты мне не отвечаешь? Я спрашиваю. Почему ты в таком состоянии?  
Он отпустил подбородок и принялся обтирать живот.  
\- Вы... – начал он, зажмурившись, словно то, что делал альфа, причиняло ему боль. – Вчера вы пришли... домой... пьяным. – Голос омеги дрожал и прерывался тихими, судорожными всхлипами. – Я не хотел... Вы... Хозяин...  
\- Ясно. – Перебил его альфа, и смазал раны.  
Мио прикрыл глаза и замолчал, судорожно дыша сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы.  
Он боялся. Он безумно боялся, но почему-то попыток избежать прикосновений не предпринимал, не просил остановиться.  
Что-то в нем за эту ночь поменялось. Сломалось. Спряталось.  
Обтерев бедра, альфе пришлось сметить воду и взять чистое полотенце.  
\- Перевернуться на живот сможешь?  
Мио выдохнул и приподнялся на дрожащих руках, но с болезненным стоном тут же рухнул обратно. Тело колотило от боли, слабости и страха перед альфой. Сил не было подняться.  
Альфа вздохнул и помог перевернуться, от чего едва-едва взявшиеся корочкой раны, вновь закровоточили, принося еще большую боль мальчишке. Кайд вновь опустил взгляд на простынь под ним, покрытую кровавыми пятнами.  
Сжавшись в руках альфы, Мио приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но затем закрыл его обратно и покорно расслабился, спрятав лицо в изгибе локтя.  
\- Почему ты все время молчишь? — нахмурился Кайд, разглядывая ягодицы, покрытые синяками от пальцев альфы и тоненькими ручейками подсохшей крови. – Все время трещал без умолку, угрожал, сопротивлялся. А сейчас как воды в рот набрал.  
— Вы запретили мне говорить без разрешения, — голос омеги сорвался.  
Кайд бросил взгляд на скрытое волосами лицо.  
Вот, значит, откуда те синяки на щеках. Это он их оставил. Очень похоже на него.  
Мужчина сглотнул и принялся осторожно обтирать влажной тканью ноги и ягодицы жмурящегося от боли омеги, пока что не спускаясь к ложбинке и порванному анусу. Закончив с низом и еще раз намочив полотенце, Кайд принялся за спину мальчишки. Тот иногда едва слышно шипел от боли и испуганно вздрагивал, когда мужчина касался обнаженной кожи пальцами.  
— Давай сюда руки, — протянул Кайд ладонь, когда спина и бедра были обтерты, но омега слабо мотнул головой, прижимая кисти к груди.  
Мужчина подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Покажи, - буквально приказал он, отчего Мио испуганно поежился и зажмурился.  
Он знал, что альфа за это его изобьет. И одна часть действительно хотела этого, хотела, чтобы тот избил его до смерти, чтобы он больше ничего не чувствовал. Но другая, более нежная и наивная, отчаянно не хотела этого, она хотела покоя, тишины и тепла.  
\- Мио. – Посмотрел Кайд на него, впервые назвав по имени. – Сейчас я тебе ничего не сделаю, просто покажи руки.  
И Мио, на удивление, послушался.  
Альфа облегченно выдохнул, когда тот нехотя протянул руки, но, когда взгляд упал на белые и еще не зажившие полосы на запястьях омеги, покрытые поверх темными синяками, он побелел от злости и необъяснимого страха.  
\- Что это? – тихо от едва сдерживаемой ярости спросил альфа, крепко схватив того за предплечья, когда омега попытался вырвать их. – Я повторяю, что это? Ты совсем ополоумел?! Какого черта ты творишь! – закричал Кайд, уставившись на Мио.  
Омега побледнел и зажмурился, пытаясь подтянуть к себе ноги, но этого сделать не удалось из-за боли во всем теле и удерживающего его Кайда.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он срывающимся голосом, с последних сил сдерживая слезы. - Прости меня, Альфа... Пожалуйста, прости, я... Пожалуйста... Прости...  
Он делал это втихаря и клеил пластыри, чтобы альфа не заметил, а тот и не замечал. Он даже не смотрел на Мио, его взгляд всегда был направлен куда-то вглубь себя и от этого было еще страшнее. Кайд, словно не осознавал, что калечит омегу. А ему-то что было с этого? Кукла, послушная игрушка. Когда начал резать себя, омега не помнил, но полосок становилось все больше, поверх перекрываемые синяками. На бедрах тоже были шрамы, но и они прятались за другими ранками и кровоподтеками. Альфа их даже не заметил.  
Кайд сглотнул и отпустил дрожавшего в ужасе омегу, нашаривая на кровати аптечку и доставая бинты.  
Он, не сказав больше ни слова, аккуратно взял израненную руку и, обмазав сначала перекисью, а затем и мазью, стал забинтовывать. Местами проступила кровь, из содранных, от жесткой ткани галстука, ран. Но альфа не стал срываться, а лишь размотал обратно, приложил сложений кусочек бинта, и снова стал накладывать повязку.  
— Раздвигай ноги. – Произнес он, когда с руками было покончено. - Давай не упрямься, ты же сам о себе позаботиться не сможешь, глупая омега. Вот так, да. Хорошо.  
Кайд снова достал с аптечки перекись и смочил ею вату.  
— Сейчас будет немного неприятно, — сказал альфа и стал обтирать не сомкнувшееся от разрывов колечко мышц. Омега, выгнувшись дугой, закричал и стал из последних сил отбиваться от альфы, пытаясь подтянуть к себе ноги, но альфа крепко прижимал его к кровати.  
— Пожалуйста, — зарыдал мальчишка, пытаясь вырваться с мертвой хватки Кайда, продолжавшего дезинфицировать рану. — Пожалуйста, хватит! Пожалуйста, не надо! Хватит! Господи, как же больно.  
Альфа слышал приглушенные рыдания в подушку, видел побелевшие костяшки пальцев, крепко стискивающие смятую простынь, но пытался абстрагироваться от этого. Он никогда не делал ничего подобного и вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь до такого дойдет. Да, он играл с мальчишкой, да, он плевать на него хотел, да, от него несло чужим альфой, но... Он ничего плохого Кайду не сделал, он не заслуживал такой жестокости.  
— Умоляю, Кайд... Пожалуйста... — всхлипывал омежка, выбившись из сил и полностью отдавшись в руки альфы. — Мне очень больно...  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Кайд, осторожно нанося заживляющую и обезболивающую мазь на поврежденное колечко мышц и немного проникая внутрь. — Еще совсем немного.  
Кайда резануло по ушам его же имя, произнесенное омегой, находящимся в полубреду от невыносимой боли, и отдалось где-то глубоко в душе. Когда он закончил втирать мазь в судорожно сжимающийся от боли анус омежки, омега облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Выпей это, - протянул альфа ему горсть таблеток, которые, впрочем, омега послушно проглотил, даже не спрашивая, что это и зачем. Он просто устал.  
Альфа поменял постель, надел на ледяные ноги мальчишки теплые носки и накрыл его одеялом.  
Он оставался сидеть с ним до тех пор, пока дрожь не покинула тело омеги, и сон не сморил его.  
Наконец, спустя некоторое время, омега расслабился.  


# ***

Кайд вздохнул и закинул голову назад, глядя в синее небо, которое скоро затянется серыми тяжелыми облаками. Зима в этом году выдалась не холодной, но довольно снежной, особенно в их городе – сугробы местами достигали полуметра.  
Почему в его жизни складывалось все не самым лучшим образом? Альфа не понимал, почему стоит сейчас на этой чертовой заправке, разговаривал со странным, бомжеватого вида, бетой, вместо того, чтобы находиться дома с семьей?  
Ах да, точно.  
Они же разругались с отцом из-за его возлюбленного омеги, на котором Кайд когда-то хотел жениться, а альфа старший был против. И сейчас у него не было ни родителей, ни жениха. Перебивался разовыми ночными бабочками и работал сутки напролет.  
— У вас есть постоянный омега, так ведь? — подал голос низкий толстоватый бета, который привязался к нему, после того, как Кайд дал ему закурить. Сам альфа резко перехотел брать сигареты в рот. – Которому вы изменяете.  
Альфа поднял брови, взглядом показывая, чтобы тот объяснил свои слова.  
— Запах. — Пожал тот плечами и криво усмехнулся. — На вас много запахов.  
— У меня нет времени за кем-то ухаживать ради одной ночи.  
\- Но один-то выделяется больше всех.  
Кайд отвел глаза в сторону. Воспоминания о том дне, когда альфа впервые его увидел, встали перед его глазами. Неужели это было так давно?  
Высокий, стройный, подтянутый, а в глазах горел едва заметный огонь, приправленный чем-то неправильным, чем-то грязным и липким. Увидев тогда омежку, Кайд внутренне поежился от давящего чувства в груди, но все перебил густой неприятный запах чужого альфы на теле мальчишки, вызывая у него агрессию и желание сделать ему больно. За что? Альфа не понимал и, кажется, совсем не хотел понимать. Этот запах заставил вспомнить его бывшего. Постоянно вспоминать и сравнивать.  
И злиться.  
\- Это не ваше дело, - перевел он взгляд на мужчину. – И на заправке нельзя курить.  
С этими словами он отвернулся, протягивая оператору карточку и забирая чек. Он спиной чувствовал внимательный взгляд беты, но когда обернулся – его уже след простыл.  
Один больше всего выделяется...  
Не удивительно, после такого-то вчерашнего «времяпрепровождения».  
Альфа вздохнул и взлохматил волосы на затылке.  
В квартире как-то незаметно стало пахнуть омегой, с каждого уголка веяло едва заметным уютом, от которого альфа пытался избавиться, рано сбегая на работу, хоть это было и не обязательно — он был довольно обеспеченным молодым человеком из-за начального родительского капитала, который он когда-то умело приумножил и делал это до сих пор. А дело, которым он занимался сейчас, тешило его душу, а не кошелек.  
Он сел в машину.  
Дома его ждал Мио, ослабленный и до ужаса напуганный, за которым нужно было ухаживать, однако сейчас Кайду необходимо было съездить к одному человеку за важными документами. К человеку, который знал омегу с самого рождения  


# ***

Оказалось, что на документах должна была быть печать Кайда, подтверждающая его личность, а затем бывший опекун ставил свою подпись. И как назло та самая печать осталась дома, а не, как он думал, на работе. Поэтому Кайд и тот самый бета по имени Марти, бывший опекун Мио, ехали прямо к нему в загородный дом, где альфа в последнее время бывал чаще.  
\- Да, господин, Адлард. – говорил бета, учтиво склоняя голову, - я ни в коем случае не осуждаю вас, вы вольны делать с ним, что хотите. Теперь, когда документы готовы, он полностью является вашей собственностью. Никакой суд не сможет посадить вас, за нанесение какого бы то ни было вреда омеге. Морального, - тот сглотнул, - или физического.  
Альфа сжал покрепче руль.  
Ему было абсолютно плевать на омегу, и за что с ним так распорядился его дядя, но то, как тот об этом говорил, Кайда неимоверно раздражало. Сухо, словно он не его племянник, а картонная коробка, которая скоро отправится на завод по переработке макулатуры.  
Отвратительно.  
\- Замечательно, - кивнул альфа. – Значит, скоро он на законных обстоятельствах будет моим. И я смогу делать с ним все, что хочу. Хоть ударить, - альфа покосил взгляд на бету, отстраненно глядящего в окно, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на свои слова. - Хоть убить.  
Тот перевел на него взгляд и кивнул.  
Кайд усмехнулся в отвращении.  
«Крестник он значит твой, - думал альфа с непонятным раздражением. – Больше ты его никогда не увидишь, дядюшка. В гробу я видал таких родственников».  
Весь остальной путь они проели в молчании.  
Когда они приехали, Кайд пригласил бету в дом. В дом, в котором уже несколько месяцев жил его племянник, мальчишка, который считал его другом и братом. В груди Кайда больно защемило и он отогнал от себя эти мысли.  
Они просто пройдут в кабинет альфы, разберутся за пять минут с бумагами, и уедут обратно. Мио даже не заметит прихода Марти. Но вышло совсем иначе.  
Обсуждая с бетой что-то по работе, Кайд открыл дверь дома и сначала даже ничего не заметил, но когда в нос ему ударил сильный запах алкоголя, а затем из кухни, пошатываясь и хватаясь за стены, вышел омега, альфа замер.  
Марти, успевший снять всего один ботинок, тоже замер рядом.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Кайд, чувствуя, как глухо бьется сердце у него в груди. – Мио...  
Кайд попытался подойти к нему, но тот как-то заторможено отшатнулся, не отрывая испуганного взгляда от беты и, споткнувшись о собственные ноги, с тихим стоном упал назад. Благо приземлился он на ковер, а не на плитку.  
\- Марти... – едва шевеля губами, прошептал он, сжавшись в дрожащий комок. А затем резко перевел взгляд на Кайда. - Зачем? – всхлипнул он, глаза покраснели, - Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем!? Ты мало у меня забрал? Чего ты хочешь от меня, Кайд? – кричал он, некрасиво кривясь, слезы все же побежали по щекам. Некрасиво, больно, страшно. – Просто убей меня, наконец!  
Альфа подошел ближе к рыдающему омеге, забыв, что за ними наблюдают, присел на корточки и протянул руки, чтобы поднять с пола и перенести в его комнату, но тот не хотел этого. Он боялся. Отползши как можно дальше от альфы – в самый дальний угол кухни, он обнял себя руками за плечи, уткнулся лбом в колени и заплакал, но в этот раз тихо. И отчаянно.  
Альфа несколько долгих минут смотрел на омегу, а затем встал и отряхнул от невидимой пыли свитер.  
\- Мой кабинет дальше по коридору. – Кивнул он все еще перебывавшему в ступоре бете. – Нужно покончить с этим, наконец.

# ***

Альфа несколько дней подряд находился дома, не уходил на работу, периодически заходил в комнату, проверяя состояние омеги и втирая какую-то резко пахнущую мазь в кожу. Омега кривился, когда тот слишком больно проходился пальцами по синякам или ранам, но, ни слова не говорил, ни разу не показал как ему больно и противно. Жесткие слова той ночью и пощечины оставались еще слишком свежими в голове и душе Мио. Он не хотел повторения. Даже если это все произошло, когда альфа был пьян, когда не контролировал себя... это его не оправдывало.  
Он носил ему еду и чай, помогал дойти до туалета и принять ванную, но это все насквозь было пропитано досадой, раздражением и жалостью, но никак не сожалением или заботой. Возможно, где-то в глубине души альфе было жаль, но Мио никогда бы не поверил в это. После всего, не поверил.  
А недавно, пару часами ранее, Кайд собрался и, бросив омеге, что некоторое время его не будет, уехал. Мио отчетливо услышал, как закрылась за ним дверь и щелчок поворачиваемого в ней ключа, и от этого его охватила непонятная тревога.  
Он ему надоел? Альфа устал возиться с таким слабым и никчемным омегой, что решил сбежать, оставив его одного? Или он тоже решил отдать его кому-то другому? Может, в бордель, как и обещал? Продать, как ненужную вещь, и получить назад свои деньги?  
Мио скрипнул зубами и привстал на локтях. Поясницу прострелило болью, заставив его слабо застонать. Однако, переждав какое-то время, омега все же встал на ноги, надел свитер и штаны, аккуратной стопкой лежавшие на тумбочке, забросил обезболивающее в карман и вышел из кухни. В воздухе отчетливо чувствовался запах альфы, запах самого Мио и крови, металлическим привкусом оседающий на языке. Омегу немного повело, но он остался стоять, вовремя ухватившись за дверной косяк.  
Какой позор. Сильный некогда омега, дрожал как новорожденный котенок, не в силах понять, что ему делать. Все болело. И тело, и душа. Хотелось лишь закинуться обезболивающими, успокоительными и уснуть. Уснуть навсегда.  
И тут Мио кое-что вспомнил.  
Он прошел глубже в комнату, опустился на пол и открыл самый дальний шкаф. Там стояли какие-то коробки с бумагами, тарелки и в самом углу – бутылка открытого виски, которую прятал альфа.  
\- Хреново спрятал, - жестко прохрипел омега, вытащил его и, открутив крышку, сделал большой глоток. Горло обожгло, а по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Теперь он официально считался сыном своего отца. Такой же алкаш, заглушающий боль алкоголем.  
«Теперь я соответствую твоим словам, дорогой Альфа, - думал он, делая очередной глоток. – Гнилой, мерзкий, отвратительный... Прямо все про меня. Яблонька от яблоньки...»  
И он напился.  
Напился до тошноты и подкашивающихся ног.  
Но как бы себя кайфово не чувствовало тело, сознание не хотело никак покидать омегу, а разум хаотично подкидывал картинки того, что с ним может сделать альфа, если найдет в таком состоянии. И одна страшнее другой.  
Но Мио было удивительно и откровенно плевать.  
Что он мог ЕЩЕ с ним сделать? Сейчас его даже не пугала перспектива отправиться в бордель и стать наркоманом. Даже если сейчас альфа заявится с кем-то и потребует жесткую групповуху.  
Плевать.  
Абсолютно П-Л-Е-В-А-Т-Ь.  
Таблетки, которые Мио все же запил алкоголем, стали понемногу действовать. Мир приятно плыл перед глазами, а боль в теле стала проходить, заменяясь привычной теплой слабостью. Не той слабостью, от которой хотелось сдохнуть, а той, которая дарила покой и умиротворение.  
Мио хотелось расплакаться и одновременно с этим очень сильно кое-кого ударить в челюсть, да так, чтобы она сломалась. Выместить всю боль, всю злость и весь страх, что уже несколько лет копился в его теле. Еще со смерти папы. Все дерьмо началось именно тогда и не заканчивалось до сих пор.  
Он даже не заметил, как хлопнула входная дверь и мужские голоса, но, когда до Мио долетел запах чужого человека, страх с новой силой взбунтовался в теле омеги.  
Все-таки его догадки подтвердились, и Кайд действительно решил еще с кем-то поделиться им? Денег подзаработать или просто так, за простое «спасибо»?  
Злость и жгучая обида взыграли в парне, и тот поднялся, поставив бутылку с недопитым виски на пол, у окна, где все это время сидел. Пошатываясь, омега направился в сторону ускользающей с его поля зрения двери. Голоса стали громче и отчетливее, но, когда омега все же поймал дверь и распахнул ее, те затихли.  
\- Черт, - посмотрел на него Кайд, словно не ожидал его увидеть здесь. Словно ему не хотелось видеть его здесь. – Мио...  
А Мио испуганным зайцем смотрел на человека рядом с ним и, кажется, совершенно перестал дышать. Марти стоял с одним ботинком в руках и так же смотрел на омегу.  
Боль. Дикая, жгучая боль резанула по сердцу омеги. Боль от предательства человека, которому он верил. Которому он доверял сильнее, чем кому бы то ни было.  
Кайд попытался подойти к нему, но Мио отшатнулся, не в силах отвести взгляда от некогда любимого и дорогого ему человека. Он думал, что уже смирился с этим, что чувства успокоились, и Мио охладел к нему, но… Споткнувшись о собственные ноги, Мио не успел сориентироваться и вместо стены позади него, оказался дверной проем, куда он и завалился. Боли он не почувствовал, ведь душевная боль вновь разодранных сердечных ран была куда сильнее физической.  
\- Марти... – едва шевеля губами, прошептал он. Голос дрожал. А затем он перевел взгляд горящих глаз на Кайда. - Зачем? – всхлипнул он. - Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем!? Ты мало у меня забрал? Чего ты хочешь от меня, Кайд? – кричал он, сдерживаемые слезы все же побежали по щекам. – Просто убей меня, наконец!  
Марти за спиной альфы, казалось, побледнел. Не удивительно, ведь он давно не видел слез Мио, и никак не ожидал увидеть разбитого и сломленного юношу, вместо привычного взбалмошного мальчишки. За эти несколько месяцев он словно повзрослел на несколько лет.  
Альфа подошел ближе к Мио, присел на корточки и протянул руки, чтобы поднять с пола и перенести в его комнату, но тот не хотел этого. Он боялся, ему было очень страшно и больно.  
Зачем он привел Марти сюда? Поиздеваться? Подергать за ниточки и без того покорного омеги? Зачем? Ему весело? Смешно? Он и так слушался его во всем! Во всем...  
Алкоголь окончательно ударил по слабому организму, от чего Мио затрясло еще больше. Отползши как можно дальше от альфы – в самый дальний угол кухни, он обнял себя руками за плечи, уткнулся лбом в колени и заплакал, но в этот раз тихо. И отчаянно.  
Мир прекратил для него существовать. В ушах зашумело, а боль в пояснице стала невыносимой. Он чувствовал альфу возле себя, слышал какие-то слова, а затем тот ушел.  
– Нужно покончить с этим, наконец. – Были его последние слова.  
А затем Мио отключился. Нервная система резко дала сбой и опустила черное полотно тишины и покоя на разум измученного омеги.  
Он не знал, сколько так просидел, но когда его мягко потрепали по щекам, свет из окна был в противоположной стороне и не такой яркий. Перед ним на коленях сидел альфа и озадаченно смотрел на него, проверяя зачем-то температуру внешней стороной ладони.  
В носу защекотало, а глаза болели. Он не мог смотреть на него, не мог находиться рядом, а удушающий запах кофе делал лишь хуже, заставляя задыхаться от бессилия. В горле появился ком.  
\- Я нашел это на полу, - зажал он между пальцев пластинку обезболивающего. – Ты запивал их виски? – внимательно посмотрел он на омегу. Голос, на удивление, звучал спокойно и совсем не угрожающе.  
Мио кивнул и обнял себя за плечи, почувствовав озноб.  
Альфа прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
\- Смешение этого препарата с алкоголем могло привести к летальному исходу, - объяснил он, взлохматив волосы. – Ты мог не очнуться. Не делай так больше, ладно?  
\- Было так близко... – пробормотал омега очень тихо, но альфа услышал его.  
Кайд вздохнул.  
Он не знал, что на это сказать.  
Не говори так? Тогда омега совсем закроется в себе, расценив как очередной приказ замолчать.  
Почему ты так говоришь? И дураку понятно, что ему просто больше нечего сказать, все колючки Мио обломаны, выдернуты с мясом и направлены против него самого. Альфа сломал его. А встреча с Марти лишь усугубила моральное состояние омеги.  
А альтернативы Кайд предложить не мог. Он не любил его, возможно, чувствовал некую привязанность, но это не было любовью. Он мог лишь прекратить насилие над ним, что собственно и сделал после того случая. Только вот отпустить не мог, пока не мог. По документам он проживал здесь, а, значит, первый же встречный полицейский мог привести его обратно сюда.  
Альфа снова вздохнул, взлохмачивая и без того торчком стоящие волосы.  
\- Есть хочешь? – предложил Кайд, но омега лишь покачал головой. – Тогда иди к себе.  
Он помог ему встать, чему Мио был совсем не рад, и омега ушел, а альфа остался сидеть на полу пустой кухни, нервно сжимая в волосах пальцы.  
Назревало что-то серьезное, и Кайд это чувствовал.  
Запах омеги становился чище.  


# ***

Мио крутился в постели, слабо что-то бормотал и скулил.  
А затем закричал.  
От этого крика проснулся Кайд, резко вздрогнув и сев в постели. Сонно потерев глаза, он зевнул и огляделся, словно источник шума находился где-то рядом, но ничего не обнаружив, альфа пожал плечами и лег обратно. А потом резко подорвался с постели, откидывая одеяло, и быстрым шагом вышел в коридор.  
Мио. Это он кричал. Это точно кричал он - Кайд уже слышал этот наполненный страхом и болью голос.  
Кайд замер перед дверью, за которой раздался приглушенный вскрик, от чего он решительно распахнул ее.  
Лунный свет падал через не зашторенное окно, освещая небольшую, но уютную комнату, где пахло не только чужим альфой, а уже едва слышным омежьим. Кайд глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на кровать со съежившимся на краю постели Мио, обнимавшего себя за плечи. Одеяло упало на пол, только угол остался укрывать исхудавшее тело мальчишки, подушки тоже валялись на полу, простыни перекручены и скомканы.  
— Нет... — просипел омега, дрожа всем телом. — Не... не надо...  
Альфа тихо подошел ближе. Мальчишка выглядел совсем ребенком. Испуганным, беззащитным и совсем слабым.  
— Мио, — тихо позвал альфа, присев на край кровати.  
Тот дернулся и спрятал лицо за волосами.  
— Отец, — проскулил Мио, сжимая в кулаках край одеяла. — Больно... Кайд, не надо, прошу... Альфа…  
Сердце в груди альфы сжалось. Сглотнув вязкую неприятную горечь во рту, Кайд коснулся плеча омежки, тот вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся.  
— Тише, Мио, — мягче произнес он, поднимая упавшие подушки, поправляя простыни и накрывая омегу одеялом. — Это всего лишь кошмар.  
Вдруг Мио зарыдал. Влажные от пота и слез, волосы прилипли к вискам и щекам, брови страдальчески изломались, а с губ слетали мольбы остановиться.  
— Боже... — выдохнул Кайд, не зная, что делать.  
Он уже не впервые видел слезы омеги и то, как он плакал, но понимание того, что тем самым Альфой был его отец, Кайда едва не лишил чувств. Марти рассказывал о том, что омега не девственник и, что у него был один альфа, но то, что это был его отец – не сказал ни слова. И, судя по всему, это было не по обоюдному согласию.  
Осознание снова тяжелым булыжником ударило по голове Кайда. Омега пережил уже два изнасилования. Семнадцатилетний – как указывалось в документах – омега, которому природа дала раннюю течку, уже дважды был изнасилован.  
\- Черт... – прошипел Кайд, едва не выдирая волосы на голове. Мозаика постепенно складывалась в голове альфы. – Как так то? Почему все складывается все так хреново?  
К тому же, он говорил, что его родители умерли. Оба родителя.  
Вдруг выгнувшись дугой, омега закричал, а затем резко сел в постели, хватаясь за голову. Плечи подрагивали, пальцы в густых волосах дрожали, крепче сжимая немного отросшие локоны у корней. Альфа просто окаменел, глядя на корчившегося от страха мальчишку, а затем в голове что-то щелкнуло. Кайд сел ближе и, притянув к себе, обнял рыдающего омегу.  
— Все хорошо, Мио, — тихо говорил альфа, поглаживая замершего юношу по худой спине и выпирающим лопаткам. — Все хорошо, это просто кошмары. Успокойся, малыш, все хорошо. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Боги, ты столько уже перенес. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Мужчина все повторял и повторял это, пытаясь успокоить омежку. Что-то глубоко внутри него не хотело видеть Мио таким напуганным и со слезами на глазах. Он ни в чем не виноват, он действительно был невинным, он не притворялся. Он не хотел всего того, потому что боялся, а не умело притворялся.  
— Почему, Марти, — всхлипнул Мио, схватившись за футболку на его груди, словно он был его спасением.  
Альфу больно резануло это имя, а затем еще больнее, когда омега уткнулся носом в его шею, вдыхая запах, и прошептал:  
– Папа... Кайд.  
— Да, Мио, — гладил его по полове Кайд, укачивая на руках и едва сдерживая собственные слезы. — Кошмары сейчас пройдут, и все будет хорошо. Не плачь, малыш.  
\- Где Марти? – жалобно проскулил он.  
\- Его здесь нет, - поцеловал альфа его в макушку. – Он больше не придет, больше не предаст тебя.  
\- Марти...  
Мио продолжал всхлипывать, пока со временем не успокоился в руках альфы.  
— Тепло, — сонно пробормотал Мио, засыпая. — Наконец-то тепло...  
Дыхание стало ровным, слезы высохли, руки перестали дрожать, но футболку на груди Кайда омега так и не отпустил. А тот и не сопротивлялся. Он устроился на кровати удобнее, положил голову Мио себе на плечо, придерживая одной рукой, другой он поправил одеяло и всю ночь следил, чтобы тот был укрыт.  
У Мио должна скоро начаться течка - альфа чувствовал ее приход, а вот сам омега, видимо, нет. И не удивительно, ведь Кайд сломал его, сам того не желая ничего понимать. Он не видел в нем омегу, человека, слабее него. Он не видел в Мио человека, лишь куклу, которой можно отомстить, с которой можно поиграть.  
Доигрался?  
Да, доигрался, что привык и стал считать его «своим» человеком. Почувствовал что-то к тому, кого не видел, кого презирал и ненавидел из-за запаха, который получил от насильника отца.  
Под утро, на следующий день, Кайд осторожно выбрался из-под спящего Мио и тихо вышел за дверь. Запах Мио – чистый запах – впитался с его слезами в футболку альфы, от чего та теперь пахла елью и снегом. И даже без футболки он чувствовал на себе его слабый шлейф, исходящий от кожи на руках, которыми он обнимал омегу.  


# ***

# Залезай в шкаф стеклянный и молча сиди там  
не забудь сделать вид, что ты не замечаешь  
как ты там подыхаешь, как сгорают мечты там  
как тебе лишь губами говорят: «Ты никто!»  


Альфа не заставлял его прибираться в доме, не заставлял готовить и ублажать себя. Не трогал его, лишь ухаживал и старался привести в более ли менее нормальное состояние то, что осталось от взбалмошного некогда омеги. Альфа хотел исправить то, что натворил.  
Но Мио становилось лишь хуже. Тело и душа болели. Невыносимо болели, что хотелось содрать кожу и вырвать себе сердце, лишь бы не чувствовать этого. Не чувствовать ничего. Аппетит пропал, от чего он потерял в весе, а подтянутая жилистая фигура стала бледной кожей с россыпью родинок, обтягивающей кости. Волосы заметно отросли, но были сухими и жесткими, больше напоминавшими воронье гнездо.  
Омега едва дошел из ванной до своей маленькой комнаты, где проводил большую часть времени, забываясь тревожным сном.  
Он не мог объяснить свое состояние, не мог понять, что с ним.  
Просто чертовски больно и плохо.  
Как морально, так и физически.  
А в затылке появилось неприятное давящее чувство.  
Упершись дрожащей рукой в кровать, он осторожно сел, а затем лег на бок, скрутившись и поджав к груди босые ноги. Все тело ныло и дрожало, а голова раскалывалась на части. Глаза жгло от подкатывающих слез, и Мио устало прикрыл веки. Влажные капли сорвались с ресниц, упали на одеяло, мгновенно впитываясь в ткань, не оставляя после себя ни следа.  
Так он и заснул. Так он и засыпал последние дни.  
Тихо, молча, с невольными слезами, которые он уже давно перестал замечать.  
А вот Кайд не мог не видеть их. И каждый раз, когда он видел страх и боль в глазах Мио, когда он ночью слышал его крики и мольбы, внутри него что-то болезненно сжималось. Возникало чувство, что альфа оттаивал и становился тем самым Кайдом со школьных времен. Добрым, чутким, верным.  
Но было поздно. Он сломал Мио, искалечил его моральное состояние, вывернул наружу душу, разбороздил старые раны, заставив их кровоточить, наставил новых... В итоге альфа получил то, чего так хотел – он отомстил, сломал, подчинил омегу, заставил его страдать даже тогда, когда не трогал, когда отсутствовал дома. Один запах Кайда заставлял того буквально сходить с ума.  
Он добился своего.  
И это его совсем не радовало. Ему было неприятно смотреть на осунувшегося омегу, который боялся и слово ему лишнее сказать, чтобы потом не огрести за это, ведь альфа не гнушался наказывать его. Раньше. Сейчас ему остро не хватало их перепалок, того, как в глазах Мио вспыхивало пламя, а его искры разжигали пусть и слабый, но теплый огонек в самом альфе. Ему этого чертовски не хватало. Только после всего случившегося Кайд стал осознавать, как отчаянно нуждался в таком как Мио. Чтобы до вспышек перед глазами, до колотящегося сердца и выпирающих вен на руках.  
Он чувствовал себя живым рядом с ним, что давно перестал чувствовать.  
Поэтому Кайд снова хотел начать сбегать из дома рано утром и возвращаться поздно вечером, словно ребенок, который надеялся, что все образуется само собой.  
Только они не дети.  
И само собой ничего не случится, лишь еще большая неразбериха и, не дай Всевышний, смерть, чего альфа никак не мог допустить, пытаясь придумать, найти способ помочь омеге. Вернуть все назад.  
Даже если придется вспомнить фрагменты болезненного прошлого, прося помощи у людей, которых он хотел бы забыть.  
Проснувшись от негромкого хлопка двери, которую Кайд постарался закрыть как можно тише, Мио приподнялся на локтях и сонно посмотрел в сторону двери в его комнате, к которым стали приближаться шаги. Омега уже встал на ноги и хотел послушно повернуть ручку, как с той стороны раздался тихий шепот, показавшийся парню каким-то... жалобным. А затем его нос уловил слабый запах алкоголя, смешанный с настойчивым запахом кофе, к которому почему-то примешалась легкая мята.  
\- Прости меня, Мио, - снова прошептал альфа, но тот уже его не слышал.  
Паника затопила мозг, все нервные окончания словно наэлектризовались, и Мио явственно почувствовал эту боль под кожей, которая вдруг стала сверхчувствительной.  
\- Нет, - прохрипел он вмиг осевшим голосом, обнимая себя за плечи и отходя от двери, которую, впрочем, даже не пытались открыть. – Нет, пожалуйста, нет…  
Снова алкоголь, снова альфа, снова боль...  
Перед глазами все резко поплыло, ноги, как и все тело, стали ватными и совсем не хотели слушаться, от чего омега стал сползать на холодный пол, но он даже не чувствовал этого холода – холод и страх в груди перекрывали все чувства.  
\- Мио? – чуть громче произнес альфа, чтобы тот его услышал, и насторожился. – Мио, ты в порядке?  
Почувствовав влагу между ног и резкую боль в животе, заставившую Мио сложиться пополам и упереться головой в паркет, часто дыша открытым ртом, его накрыло алой пеленой ужаса.  
– Пожалуйста, уходи, прошу, – жалко проскулил он, пытаясь не умереть от очередного внезапного спазма. - Я не хочу, мне больно... Умоляю, Альфа. Пожалуйста...  
Глаза невыносимо жгло, а внутри все сжималось и адски горело.  
Он обещал папе, когда тот умирал, что будет жить полноценной счастливой жизнью. Будет радоваться каждому дню. Будет... Но вышло не так, как хотел папа, а попрощаться с жизнью, хотелось все больше и больше. Мио чувствовал, что еще немного и конец, ниточка оборвется. Он словно мазохист ждал очередного насилия над телом, чтобы это сделать. И, кажется, дождался. Но тело решило все сделать само, без участи хозяина.  
Хотелось кричать, но вместе с тем спрятаться, забиться в самый темный угол, не издавая и звука. Чтобы не нашли, чтобы не трогали.  
Ему было безумно страшно.  
И больно. Даже от запаха альфы, вдруг показавшимся ему приятным. С каждым глотком воздуха он чувствовал, как тот разрывает его легкие, дерет горло.  
Притихший альфа, негромко постучал в дверь, а затем медленно повернул ручку, но та не поддалась.  
\- Мио, открой дверь! – вдруг потребовал он, чувствуя, как все холодеет внутри него, и сильнее задергал ручку. – Мио, открой ее сейчас же, иначе я ее выбью!  
Ничем не удерживаемые слезы бежали по щекам, скатывались к подбородку и нескончаемым градом капали на пол. Он плакал тихо, зажав рот ладонью, насколько позволяли искусанные губы, и сжавшись в углу комнаты, куда сумел отползти.  
\- Прошу, - всхлипывал он, - не трогай меня. Я так этого не хочу. Господи, прошу... – он обнял живот руками и заскулил. - Помогите... Мне так больно...  
\- Мио! – прорычал альфа, чем еще сильнее напугал омегу, который и так дрожал от страха. - Мио, черт бы тебя побрал, открой дверь!  
Кайд еще раз ударил кулаком по двери, потоптался на месте, а затем развернулся и ушел.  
Мио судорожно вдохнул и лег на бок, сжимаясь в дрожащий комочек слез и боли.  
Теперь он точно его убьет. От него было слишком много проблем, слишком много забот.  
Но в коридоре была тишина.  
Очередной спазм, и Мио буквально зарыдал в голос, потому что ему чертовски больно. Он ненавидел себя, ненавидел омегу в себе и ненавидел течку, которая разрывала его на части и заставляла страдать.  
\- Отойди от двери! – громко сказал альфа.  
Первый удар в дверь заставил его испугано сжаться на полу, обхватив голову руками, закусить губу до крови и тихо заскулить.  
Чертова течка снова заставляла скручиваться в жалкий клубок и скулить от боли и страха. Страха за то, что за дверью стоял альфа, который не раз ему угрожал, не раз принуждал и, в конце концов, изнасиловал, напившись вдребезги. Кайда не остановит ничего, если он снова захочет его, потому что он Альфа. Он сильнее омеги. А Мио должен слушаться его, сцепив до боли зубы.  
После нескольких грузных ударов, дверь жалобно поддалась и медленно стала заваливаться внутрь комнаты, а вслед за ней и тяжело дышащий альфа. Плечо ныло от ударов, как и вся левая сторона с ушибленным коленом, но он мгновенно забыл об этом, увидев состояние Мио.  
Он присел возле него и протянул руки, чтобы поднять омегу, но тот лишь сильнее затрясся.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста... – плакал он, пряча глаза за волосами и отчаянно прижимая подтянутые к груди ноги с поджатыми пальцами на босых ногах. – Прошу Вас, не надо... Пожалуйста, мне больно... Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, нет... Нет...  
Кайда замутило. По всему дому разлился приятный аромат течного, готового к спариванию омеги, кружащий голову и заставляющий хотеть его источник, но четкий привкус боли и страха, оседающий на языке альфы, заставляли его сердце биться чаще, а грудь болезненно сжиматься.  
\- Мио, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как по телу разливается страх. Страх за омегу, страх ему навредить. – Я... перенесу тебя в гостиную. Хорошо? Здесь пыльно и... небезопасно.  
Мио не произнес ни слова, ибо все, что он мог делать – это жалобно скулить и захлебываться слезами. От боли, от обиды, от ненависти и одновременно от жалости к себе.  
Шумно выдохнув, Кайд наклонился к дрожащему омеге, осторожно просунул руку ему под голову, чтобы приподнять ее и уложить себе на грудь, а затем переместить ладонь ниже и уже удерживать его под спину. Так же максимально аккуратно и нежно он повторил с ногами, и через несколько минут Мио находился на руках альфы. Он часто дышал через рот и до побелевших костяшек сжимал свитер на груди альфы.  
\- Тише, тише, - успокаивал его Кайд, осторожно прижимая к себе, пока переносил в другую комнату. – Еще чуть-чуть. Совсем немного и станет легче.  
Альфа действительно отнес его в гостиную, куда раньше омеге нельзя было заходить. И пусть Мио находился в полубредовом состоянии, он подивился этому, однако, стоило Кайду уложить его на широкий диван, мысли сразу же потемнели, и омеге стало еще страшнее.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо... – жалобно шептал он, свернувшись клубочком и обняв себя за плечи. – Прошу, хотя бы не бейте... Умоляю... Я не хочу умирать... – он снова зарыдал. – Не хочу... Я резал себя... просил убить... сбегал, чтобы избили до смерти...  
\- Мио, - присел на колени у дивана альфа и коснулся его лба тыльной стороной ладони, - Мио, у тебя жар.  
\- Я не хочу умирать, - он повернул голову и посмотрел на Кайда, почти не видя сквозь пелену слез. – Не хочу...  
В голосе юноши было столько мольбы, отчаяния и боли, что альфа едва не задохнулся от резкой боли в районе сердца. И он уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить на это, как глаза омеги закатились, и парень потерял сознание. Нервно взлохматив волосы, а после, накрыв омегу одеялом, он решительно набрал давно заученный на память номер. И Кайду было плевать на свою гордость и на то, как закололи старые раны.  


# ***

На следующий день, еще утром, у Мио появился сухой кашель, и каждый раз, когда он кашлял, альфе казалось, что с каждым разом тот раздирал в кровь горло все больше и больше. Его колотило и, несмотря на поднявшуюся температуру, тело юноши покрывалось холодным потом.  
В сознание он так и не пришел, что еще больше заставило альфу тревожиться.  
\- Я быстро, - присел он возле дивана, где спал омега, и неловко погладил его по волосам кончиками пальцев. – И я вернусь с помощью. Пожалуйста, потерпи еще немного. Прошу тебя, Мио, дождись меня.  
А затем он вышел из дома, садясь в машину, заводя ее, и резко выкручивая руль, чтобы уже через полчаса оказаться у нужного ему дома и решительно нажимать на звонок.  
\- Никак не ожидал от тебя звонка, - удивился светловолосый альфа одного роста с Кайдом. – Проходи, не стой на пороге.  
Кайд молча кивнул, снял верхнюю одежду с обувью и следом за альфой прошел на кухню.  
Она была небольшой, немного больше чем у Кайда, но куда уютнее. Тут и там комнатные цветы, на полках стояли фотографии в рамках, на которых были запечатлены счастливые альфа и омега. Кайд сглотнул и отвернулся, присаживаясь на высокий стул за стойкой.  
Тем самым человеком был его старший брат Август, а молодым темноволосым и улыбчивым омегой – Арс, внезапно приобретенная любовь, с которой он жил уже несколько лет в браке.  
\- Кофе, чай или пиво? – посмотрел на него Август. Легкая улыбка, игравшая на губах светловолосого, мгновенно пропала, стоило ему посмотреть на Кайда. - Кайд, что-то случилось?  
Альфа уронил голову на руки, запустив пальцы в волосы и с силой их сжав.  
\- Эй-эй, братишка, - попытался убрать цепкие пальцы младшего с его же головы. – Я тебе все время говорю – прекрати так делать, к сорока останешься совсем без волос.  
Тот покачал головой и шумно выдохнул, резко подняв голову.  
\- Где сейчас Арс? – во все глаза смотрел он на Августа.  
\- Эм, - протянул тот, пытаясь понять, что твориться с братом и зачем ему его муж. – Должен вот-вот приехать. А что?  
\- Отлично, – кивнул Кайд, что-то сверяя в телефоне - я буду кофе.  
Он просидели в ожидании Арса около получаса, и с каждой минутой уровень нервозности его все повышался и повышался, грозясь выйти наружу огромным количеством брани и упреков о том, почему так долго его нет. И вот когда он уже готов был взорваться, дверь тихо скрипнула, и в коридоре раздались приглушенные шаги.  
\- Я дома, - громко сказал он.  
Август, так ничего и не сумевший выведать от молчаливого брата, встал, предупреждающе посмотрев на Кайда, и пошел к омеге. Кайд слышал, как альфа говорил ему о приходе и как спокойный всегда голос Арса сменился раздраженным.  
Альфа горько усмехнулся и повернулся, к застывшему у дверях, Арсу.  
\- Чего тебе? – прищурился омега, сложив руки на груди.  
Лицо его совсем не как у сладкого сахарного омежки, который мог годиться только для роли постельной игрушки. Лицо Арса было сухим, худым и жилистым, как и все тело. На шее нервно подрагивали жилы, а глаза цвета грозовых туч, как не удивительно, метали молнии.  
Когда-то они были друзьями, но однажды Кайд разорвал с ним все контакты – это было когда он ухаживал за истинным – не предупредив, и словно сквозь землю провалился. Омега тогда переживал за него, искал, угрожал лишить того, что делает каждого мужчину мужчиной, но альфа все равно даже не вспоминал о нем. А потом как-то сложилось, что он сдружился с Августом, и крепкая дружба перетекла в любовь.  
\- Что, я спрашиваю, тебе здесь надо? – еще более злым голосом повторил омега, уперев руки в боки. – Убирайся. Так было хорошо, когда я тебя не видел. Еще бы столько же не видеть!  
Видимо он все еще обижался.  
\- Арс, пожалуйста, - прохрипел альфа и прокашлялся. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, ты можешь поехать со мной?  
\- Нет. – Отрезал тот и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Кайд резко подорвался с места и успел поймать того за руку. – Отпусти, - прошипел омега и выдернул руку. – Ты думаешь, что можешь вот так не показываться несколько лет, прекрасно зная, где я, а потом, когда тебе надо, приехать и что-то требовать?  
Молчавший все это время Август в защитном жесте положил руку на плечо супругу, от чего Кайд отступил.  
\- Может ты, наконец, расскажешь, что произошло?  
Он не собирался никому рассказывать о Мио, он вообще не собирался ничего такого с ним делать. Лишь поиграть, припугнуть, и пусть себе живет.  
Но после того, что он с ним сделал, Кайду пришлось рассказать все, иначе они бы не помогли. И то, как бета — один из его подчиненных предложил в качестве уплаты долгов, его племянника, и то, как альфа дрался с ним, а затем просто избивал. Рассказал про побег Мио и все то, что заставлял делать омегу. И ту ночь, перевернувшую все с ног на голову и про его болезненную недавно начавшуюся течку.  
После рассказа Арс еще долго ходил кругами по кухне и плевался ядом в сторону Кайда, а Август лишь прикрывал глаза рукой, словно ему было безумно стыдно за брата. Кайду тоже было стыдно. Но вот только за то, что он обратился именно к ним. Именно к Арсу, потому что знал, что тот поможет и не обманет.  
— Поехали, — рявкнул омега. Альфы резко встали и побрели за ним. — Не хватало, чтобы он умер, пока ты тут кофейничаешь.  
Альфа грустно улыбнулся — Арс был и оставался единственным врачом, кому он доверял. И кому он мог доверить Мио.   
Глава тринадцатая  
Мио так и не очнулся. Он словно был где-то посредине. Он бредил. Просил кого-то чего-то не делать, остановиться.  
Просил не трогать его.  
Глядя на состояние омеги, Арс сжимал кулаки и тяжело смотрел на Кайда, а тот в ответ опускал взгляд, не в силах выдержать ту злость и презрение в серых глазах друга и просил помочь ему и сказать, что делать дальше, запутавшемуся в себе альфе.  
В себе, в омеге, в том, что делал и чего не сделал. Не остановился, не осознал вовремя, что делал ужасные вещи, что Мио ни в чем не виноват.  
Пусть и давнишний, но друг видел, что альфа, если и не раскаивался, но точно жалел обо всем, поэтому он, не тратя больше времени, осмотрел омегу, прописал некоторые лекарства и отправил своего мужа в аптеку за ними. Почему не отправил виноватого Кайда? Потому что его, схватив за ухо, как несмышленого нашкодившего ребенка, омега потянул за собой на кухню.  
\- Убить тебя мало за такое, - тихо говорил Арс, усадив того на диванчик и нависнув над ним грозовой тучей. – Я не буду тебя отчитывать, просто знай – ты упал в моих глазах еще ниже. Ты пробил очередное дно. И вряд ли поднимешься когда-нибудь оттуда.  
\- Арс, я... – пытался оправдаться тот, но омега не дал ему, хлопнув по столу и зло посмотрев на альфу.  
\- Тебе несказанно повезло, что ты оформил документы до этого, - он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной, где лежал без сознания совсем еще юный, но переживший уже много, омега. – Ему нет восемнадцати! А ты уже его оприходовал, как какую-то подзаборную шлюху. Молодец, - выпрямился Арс и сложил руки на груди. – Красавец. Искалечил мальчонку всю жизнь.  
\- Арс, прошу тебя, помоги ему, - шепотом взмолился альфа, подняв на бывшего лучшего друга глаза. – Я сколько угодно тебе заплачу. Деньги не проблема. Просто помоги.  
Брови того угрожающе сошлись к переносице и, казалось, он мог вот-вот вцепиться тому в горло за такое предложение, но входная дверь хлопнула, и в коридоре раздались шаги приехавшего Августа.  
\- Чего вы тут шепчетесь? – зашел он на кухню, выкладывая на стол купленные препараты. – Еще и так громко.  
Омега все еще угрожающе дергал верхней губой, но рядом с Августом он немного остыл, а когда тот положил руку ему на плечо, и вовсе успокоился. В последний раз сверкнув взглядом на альфу, омега забрал со стола все необходимое и ушел в гостиную, бросив напоследок:  
\- Не заходите туда, пока я не позволю.  
Альфы синхронно кивнули.  
Когда омега скрылся за дверью, Август повернулся к брату. Он не знал, что хотел спросить у него и хотел ли вообще что-то знать, но все же сел напротив, положив локти на стол и скрестив перед собой пальцы. Кайд не поднимал головы, как нашкодивший пес; пальцы под столом отбивали нервную дрожь.  
\- Кайд, - позвал его брат, заглядывая в глаза младшему. – Кайд, посмотри на меня. Кайд. Будь мужчиной хоть сейчас.  
Тот вздрогнул и поднял глаза.  
Август вздохнул и сжал переносицу пальцами, не в силах смотреть на вновь разбитого брата, чьи покрасневшие глаза смотрели на него жалобно и с болью. И даже то, что в этот раз виноват был он, не могло уменьшить его братскую любовь к нему. Август даже поверить не мог, что Кайд способен такое сделать.  
\- Кайд, я не понимаю, - произнес Август. – Как? Зачем? Когда ты рассказывал это у меня дома, я подумал, что ты шутишь или очень приукрашиваешь. Особенно зная твою сердечность, ты мог просто накрутить себя, но это...  
Тот опустил голову, запустив пальцы в волосы.  
\- Я не могу поверить, Кайд, что ты, правда, это сделал, – продолжал Август, глядя на сгорбленную фигуру брата. - Это совсем на тебя не похоже. Ты не способен на это. Тот, кого я знал, не был способен на это...  
И он замолчал.  
Кайд тоже молчал, тяжело дыша и стискивая пальцы в волосах.  
На кухне стояла тишина. Лишь было слышно тыканье настенных часов, и как в гостиной особо громко чертыхался Арс. Оба альфы думали о своем.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Кайд собрался с мыслями.  
\- Август, я... – начал было он, но вдруг прервался, подняв голову, как учуявшая что-то овчарка. Только стоящих ушей на голове не хватало.  
В гостиной закричал Мио, хрипло, надрывно и до боли жалко, а эхом ему был голос Арса, кричащий Августу о том, чтобы тот не выпускал из кухни Кайда, но тот уже подорвался с места и был в коридоре, когда раздался тихий стон омеги. Он тихо вошел в гостиную, едва не падая на колени от вида Мио – диким зверем он забился в самый дальний угол дивана, обнимая себя за плечи и глядя на Арса испуганными красными от слез глазами, но стоило ему услышать запах альфы, как эти самые слезы побежали по щекам, а обкусанные губы беззвучно что-то произнесли.  
«Ты все же продал меня», - дошло до альфы.  
\- Нет, Мио, это не... - выдохнул Кайд, делая шаг к омеге, но Август успел поймать его поперек груди. – Мио, ты неправильно понял. Это не то...  
Мио опустил голову меж коленей и закрыл уши руками, не желая слушать альфу.  
\- Уведи его, - сухо произнес Арс мужу и тот послушался, вытаскивая Кайда из комнаты.  
И даже Кайд подчинился, обвиснув руках брата  


# ***

Омегу пришлось госпитализировать из-за его болей во время течки и возможной простуды, которую он как-то умудрился подхватить. Кайда всегда удивляла стойкость Мио к телесным наказаниям, удивляла его сила духа и его горячность, с которой он сопротивлялся альфе, как словесно, как и физически. Но, глядя на бледного и худого омегу, лежащего под снотворным на больничной койке с капельницами, после которых останутся темные синяки, альфе ставало неимоверно больно.  
После последнего их «разговора», если это можно было так назвать, когда омега окончательно, казалось, опустил руки и перестал верить альфе, у Кайда не было возможности перекинуться с ним и словечком. Сначала омега уснул под воздействием вколотых Арсом успокоительных, потом его увезла скорая, к карете которой альфа мог лишь держать бледную ладонь в своих дрожащих пальцах, а затем он лишь краем глаза увидел Мио на больничной койке, укутанным в провода и трубки.  
И больше Кайд не видел его вообще - альфу просто не пускали к нему. От Арса, взявшего омегу под свое крыло, он знал только то, что температура упала, и появился довольно внушительный шанс вылечить его от тех болей, которые мучили его во время течек.  
\- Это наследственное, - говорил Арс, глядя сверху вниз на, сидящего под палатой альфу. – Возможно, в роду у него был кто-то с такой проблемой. А с того, что ты рассказал о вашем, - омега хмыкнул, - сексуальном опыте, выплывает то, что насилие лишь усугубило эту его особенность.  
\- Я не первый у него, - тихо произнес альфа, не глядя на Арса. – Это вторая течка. Первую он провел с отцом, который принудил его к этому. – Кайд потер руками лицо, прогоняя незваные слезы. – Он тоже был подвыпивший, и через несколько дней, после случившегося, его нашли мертвым на окраине города. Тот бета, - альфа поморщился, - Марти. Он сказал, что оба родителя мертвы. Но позже оказалось, что, на то время, отец Мио был еще жив... – альфа уперся локтями в колени и схватился за голову. – Арс, я такого дерьма натворил. Мне так жаль, что так все вышло. Мне так жаль...  
Над его головой раздался тяжелый вздох и омега опустился рядом.  
\- Ему нужна психологическая помощь, пока он тут. Может ему станет немного лучше.  
Кайд покачал головой и незаметно вытер лицо, а затем выпрямился, закинув голову назад.  
\- Он не станет ни с кем говорить, - хрипло сказал он и откашлялся, продолжая уже нормальным, - это не в его характере. Можно попробовать, но... – он умолк.  
\- И что насчет дорогостоящего лечения? – протянул Арс. – Мне нужно твое согласие, как опекуна, на него. И, непосредственно, деньги. Ты готов на него потратиться? – серьезно посмотрел он на альфу. – Готов тратить свои личные деньги на то, чтобы Мио стало лучше? Деньги, которые ты заработал и которые уйдут на лечение. Безвозмездно.  
Альфа внимательно посмотрел на друга, прекрасно понимая, к чему тот клонит – после истинного, бывшего с ним только ради денег, Кайд очерствел и стал довольно корыстным, не тратясь на других. Ни цента бы не дал никому. Арс назвал это комплексом, а альфа просто молча согласился с этим.  
И сейчас готов ли он снова потратиться на омегу?  
На человека, который вновь может обмануть, предать. Сделать больно... Воспользоваться им, даже не столько им, как его деньгами, и уйти.  
\- Да, - кивнул Кайд. – Сколько угодно. Я готов заплатить сколько угодно, лишь бы Мио стало лучше. После всего, что я сделал, после всего, что наговорил... Я хочу помочь ему, я хочу искупить все.  
Кайд видел, как мучился Мио, стискивая зубы и сжимаясь в дрожащий клубок под одеялом, и сердце его неприятно сжималось.  
\- Хорошо, Кайд, - положил Арс ладонь тому на плечо и немного сжал пальцы. – Мы постараемся сделать все, что в наших силах. А вот все остальное остается на твоей совести. И очень надеюсь, что это сейчас было все искренне, а не умело разыгранный спектакль, после которого ты вновь...  
Покачав головой, омега встал.  
\- Кстати, что означали его слова «ты все же продал меня»? – спросил вдруг Арс.  
Альфа вздрогнул и отвел глаза.  
\- Я угрожал ему, что сделаю то же, что и его дядя, - тихо произнес он. – Но я просто припугивал, я не знал, что это настолько глубоко засядет у него в голове.  
Арс лишь вздохнул и, бросив, что сейчас вернется с необходимыми документами, ушел.  
А Кайд остался ждать.  
Один на один со своими мыслями и съедающим его изнутри чувством опустошенности.  
Предать человека легко, а вот вернуть – намного сложнее. И Кайд обязан вернуть все на свои места. Всех дорогих ему людей.  
И начать он должен с Мио.   
Часть четырнадцатая  
Он каждый день ездил в больницу, однако его никогда не пускали ни к самому омеге, ни под двери палаты, боясь, что тот почует запах и испугается или того хуже – у него случится истерика, что могла понести за собой перечень осложнений. Поэтому альфа просто сидел либо на лавочке в зале ожидания, либо, словно сторожевой пес, на полу у двери в коридор, где находилась палата Мио.  
Так как дома Кайд практически не появлялся, все время проводя в больнице, у него было много времени для того, чтобы хорошо все обдумать. Все, что с ним было, все, что происходит сейчас, и все, что он планировал делать дальше.  
Те месяцы, проведенные с омегой, для него прошли словно в тумане, который скорее всего возник из-за запаха чужого альфы на Мио, заставляющего поддаваться влиянию тех эмоций, что были у его отца в тот момент. И именно это больше всего раздражало Кайда в таких как он, в альфах – они метили омегу не только запахом, но и эмоциями, которые потом влияли на всех остальных альф, попадающих в зону действия.  
В больших городах альфы и омеги пользовались специальными препаратами, не допускающими подобного, но в их маленьком городке... в городке, где жил Мио, цивилизация, казалось, еще не дошла.  
Альфа корил себя за то, что не сразу понял, не сразу почувствовал их влияние, за то, что позволил эмоциям взять верх над разумом и руководить собой. Навредить Мио.  
И надежда на то, что Мио останется с ним хотя бы до полного выздоровления, держалась буквально на волоске.  
\- Кайд, - тронул кто-то альфу за плечо, вырывая его с обьятий дремоты, - Кайд, проснись.  
Тот поморщился и приоткрыл глаза, чувствуя, как затекло все тело от неудобного сидения на полу. Перед сонным альфой, присев на корточки, улыбался его брат. Улыбался совсем не грустно, а вполне тепло и радостно, что заставило сердце Кайда радостно забиться.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – его голос был схож на старые петли двери, которые давно не смазывали.  
Альфа оглянулся.  
По залу привычно бегали медсестры с какими-то бумагами в руках, доктора, со стетоскопами на шее. Казалось, они не расставались с ними даже ночью, обнимая их, как ребенок мягкую игрушку. Где-то неподалеку разговаривали дети, пожилая пара громко спорила с доктором, а у регистратуры стояли молодые люди, периодически тихо переговариваясь и смеясь. Молодые, веселые, счастливые.  
Смотря на них, на его одногодок, он не чувствовал того же. Казалось, за эти несколько месяцев, что здесь пробыл, альфа постарел лет на десять минимум, и сейчас ему не двадцать три, а все тридцать.  
Кайд провел ладонью по лицу, снимая остатки сна, и попытался подняться, но онемевшее тело не хотело слушаться, и тот, сломанной игрушкой, стал заваливаться набок, благо Август успел подхватить его под руку, не давая грохнуться обратно на холодный кафель. Альфа вспомнил, как когда-то повалил омегу на пол, от чего тот сильно ударился затылком, и его пробрал дикий стыд, смешанный с отвращением к себе. У Мио тогда пошла кровь, а он даже не обратил на этого должного внимания, продолжая холить и лелеять свое эго.  
Какой же он кретин.  
\- Тебе нужно присесть, - еще шире улыбнулся Август, от чего у глаз появились смешливые лучи-морщинки, даже не подозревая, что роиться в голове его младшего брата, - и желательно не на пол.  
Не без помощи, конечно, но Кайд послушно переместился на лавку и испытующе посмотрел на улыбающегося брата, потирая ноющую шею.  
\- Светишься, как начищенный самовар, - проворчал альфа, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
\- Зато ты ворчишь, как старый дед, - парировал Август.  
Тот и не слышал его слов, обдумывая что-то свое.  
\- Словно каток переехал, – пробормотал он сам себе, пытаясь размять затекшее плечо. - Спать на полу было плохой затеей...  
\- Мио выписывают завтра.  
Умолкнув на полуслове, Кайд поднял голову на брата. Сердце забилось чаще, а вся боль в теле мгновенно пропала, словно ее никогда и не было.  
\- Съезди домой, прими душ и переоденься. – Стал перед ним Август, сложив руки на груди и глядя сверху вниз на младшего. - Негоже встречать омегу из больницы в таком виде.  
В коридоре стало необычайно тихо. Даже пожилая пара в паре метров от них, перестала ругаться. Или это у него в ушах стоял оглушающий гул, перекрывавший шум в холе?  
\- Почему мне не сказали раньше? – поднялся Кайд, схватив того за плечи. - Когда это будет? Почему мне этого не сказал Арс? Почему ты, а не Арс? Он же его лечащий врач! – он с силой встряхнул Августа.  
\- Тише-тише, - усадил тот брата на место, видя, как враз побледнело лицо того, а в глазах наоборот загорелся огонек. – Арс занимается всей бумажной волокитой и в тысячный раз хочет удостовериться, что Мио можно выписывать. А к тебе послал меня с одним предложением.  
Уже не слушая, о чем говорит Август, Кайд вдруг запаниковал, словно школьник. И это больше поразило самого альфу - он давно этого не чувствовал. Давным-давно. Но Август заставил его слушать.  
\- Кайд, - посмотрел он на брата, встряхнув за плечи. - Мио боится твоего запаха, так?  
Тот нахмурился, не понимая, к чему клонит Август, но кивнул.  
\- Странно не бояться того, кто изнасиловал тебя, - хмуро произнес Кайд.  
Август стал шарить по карманам и, найдя что-то, поднял «это» на уровень глаз. В пальцах оказалась маленькая прозрачная ампула с красноватой жидкостью внутри.  
\- Это – подавитель, – стал объяснять альфа. – Подавитель твоего запаха. С момента укола он действует около двух недель, потом инъекцию нужно сделать вновь. Вещь болезненная и может вызывать головные боли, но она полностью блокирует запах альфы. – Август посмотрел на Кайда. – Мио будет легче, если не будет чувствовать твоего запаха. – Он коснулся пальцем своего виска. - Инстинктивно.  
Альфа задумался.  
\- Ты когда был дома последний раз?  
\- Несколько дней назад, может больше, не помню.  
\- Ну, - протянул брат, - за это время запах должен был уже рассеяться.  
Кинув взгляд на ампулу, которая могла быть единственной, наверное, возможностью восстановить отношения с омегой, Кайд сложил пальцы в замок и, не глядя на брата, произнес:  
\- Я думал отвести его в город.  
Тот молчал.  
Кроме того загородного дома, где он держал Мио, у альфы была квартира в столице, где он некоторое время жил со своим истинным, до того, как узнал о его предательстве. Кайд иногда туда приезжал, но, не выдерживая наплыва болезненных воспоминаний, сразу же уезжал. Чертовски больно и противно смотреть на родные стены и вспоминать теплые моменты совместной жизни с истинным, а затем осознавать, что это все лишь сладкая ложь. Дом был ценным для него, ведь являлся подарком любящих родителей на восемнадцатилетие, однако после разрыва с омегой, находиться там было выше его сил.  
Только вот, представляя Мио в ней, почему-то на сердце становилось светлее.  
\- Ты уверен? – наконец подал голос Август. – После всего... Не сделаешь ли ты таким образом ситуацию, возникшую между вами, еще хуже? Мне кажется это хорошей идеей, но я переживаю о тебе. Не натворишь ли ты чего похуже?  
Альфа бросил еще один взгляд на подавитель, поднял взгляд на брата, в глазах которого стояла тревога, и покачал головой.  
\- Ему там будет лучше, - произнес Кайд приглушенно. – Он когда-то упомянул, что хотел поехать в столицу. Может, это, - он неопределенно развел ладони, - то самое направление, в котором я должен двигаться? Хотя бы так задобрю его, - невесело усмехнулся альфа. – Там много людей, много света и шума. Он похож на тех, кто любит такое. Был похож...  
Альфа рядом вздохнул и похлопал его по плечу, вкладывая в ладонь пузырек.  
\- Скажу Арсу, что ты согласен на инъекции по подавлению запаха, чтобы он прописал тебе рецепт. И, - он многозначительно посмотрел на брата, - ты уехал домой приводить себя в порядок. Ибо таким видом, - осмотрел его с ног до головы альфа и хмыкнул, - ты его напугаешь еще больше.  
Кайд кивнул и встал, а, когда брат скрылся из виду, провел ладонью по лицу, отмечая неплохо так отросшую щетину, щекочущую пальцы.  
Пожалуй, ему действительно стоило немного побриться.  
В итоге он не только побрился, но и подстригся, заехав по дороге домой в салон, где и привели его в порядок, от чего заросший бомжеватого вида субъект на вид вернул себе облик ухоженного альфы.  
Весь вечер он не мог себе места найти – он ходил туда-сюда по дому, открывая окна, чтобы его запах не задерживался, выкурил около пачки сигарет, сидя на ступенях и слушая щебет птиц. Он даже не заметил, как пришла весна. Все таяло, молодая трава пробивалась сквозь землю и остатки снега, солнце грело лучами, давая надежду на что-то хорошее.  
Завтра утром он вколет себе подавитель, по рекомендациям, прописанным ему Арсом на небольшом листке - обязательно после душа, заклеить место укола пластырем и не допускать попадания влаги, пока не заживет. А увидев позже проступающий темный синяк, сравнит себя с наркоманом, хмыкнет на эти мысли, выпьет обезболивающее от ноющей головной боли и уйдет собираться, надевая такую рубашку, в которой кровоподтека видно не будет. Потом сядет в машину, убедившись, что взял все необходимые вещи для омеги и поедет в больницу, чтобы, наконец, увидеть его.  
Только вот вышло не совсем так, как он планировал. Начиная от нереальной боли от вводящего под кожу препарата, от которой альфе хотелось отрубить себе руку по плечо, а затем и вовсе умереть на месте, и заканчивая тем, что по пути до нужной палаты, его перехватил Арс и отвел в сторону.  
\- Слушай внимательно, - хмуро осмотрел он Кайда. – Он два месяца пробыл в больнице, и ему заметно стало лучше. Не усугуби все. Я знаю, ты можешь быть нормальным и вменяемым. Да, на тебя так влиял его запах, но ведь не только он был причиной всему. Надеюсь, ты разобрался со своими тараканами.  
Альфа кивнул его словам. Сердце закололо.  
\- Ему нельзя волноваться, - продолжал омега, словно пытался вдолбить ему это в подкорку мозга, - нельзя наносить увечья, нельзя пугать, нельзя расстраивать.  
\- Арс, я... - попытался было сказать альфа, что он все понимает и обещает этого не делать, но ему не дали.  
\- Просто послушай меня, Кайд, - вдруг умоляюще посмотрел он на друга. – Послушай внимательно. У него была течка, но нам пришлось ее медикаментозно остановить и, пока он под препаратами, она подавлена, но когда курс закончится, она вернется. Ему будет все еще неприятно, могут быть резкие перепады настроения, он может не контролировать себя. Прошу тебя, - Арс положил ладони ему на плечи, заставляя посмотреть прямо в глаза, - прошу тебя, Кайд, не делай ему больно, позаботься, чтобы все прошло хорошо, ведь он сейчас очень хрупкий.  
Кайд кивнул, снова чувствуя боль в груди. Ему не должны объяснять, как вести себя с омегой, ведь он и сам знал, что их нужно беречь... И от этого стало безумно больно, он довел омегу до такого, что сейчас посторонний человек говорил, что его нельзя бить. Черт... он ведь и так знал...  
Альфа вновь едва не рвал волосы, проклиная себя и то, что он с ним делал.  
\- Он очень сильный, но одновременно очень слабый, - тихо произнес Арс, опуская руки. – Верни того Кайда, которого я знал, и не дай омеге завянуть. Помоги ему, защити. Спаси его, Кайд. Я же вижу, что он тебе стал дорог.  
Кайд сглотнул и снова кивнул, чувствуя, как начинают гореть глаза.  
\- И следи за его питанием, - добавил в конце Арс. – Тут он немного набрал в весе, но это еще не его норма.  
\- Обещаю, - тихо сказал альфа, едва ворочая языком.  
Арс криво улыбнулся и повел его по коридору, кивая на ходу пациентам и проходившим мимо коллегам, те отвечали тем же. Кайд вдруг осознал насколько продвинулся его друг детства в деле, о котором когда-то мечтал – стать отличным доктором и помогать людям. И в груди теплым котенком осела гордость и радость за Арса. Он, правда, смог.  
\- Кстати, как ты себя чувствуешь? – подал голос друг, отрывая его от мыслей. – Ты же принял подавитель?  
Альфа кивнул.  
\- Как ты и говорил – головная боль, сильное жжение, когда вводишь в тело. И, - они остановились у палаты, за дверью которой находился Мио. – Появилась какая-то дрожь в теле, а затем резко бросает в жар.  
\- Это должно пройти через пару дней. Должно быть, твой организм борется с препаратом, все же нелегкое это дело – заблокировать запах сильного альфы.  
Сильного, - хмыкнул Кайд. – Не зря я тебя в детстве побеждал во всем, не смотря на разницу в возрасте. Зацепил я тебя, а?  
Арс игриво ткнул его локтем в бок и мотнул головой.  
\- Ничего в тебе не изменилось за то время, как мы не виделись. Как был хвастливым дитем, так и остался.  
Тот хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на дверь. Улыбка растаяла.  
\- Иди, – тихо сказал ему омега, похлопав по плечу.  
Трижды глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, альфа постучал в дверь, а затем нажал на ручку, приоткрывая дверь. Мио сидел на кровати, сложив руки на коленях, но, когда дверь открылась, и он увидел Кайда, медленно встал, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
Худой, с отросшими до плеч светлыми волосами и поникшими плечами, он казался совсем маленьким и беззащитным, от чего в альфе появилось желание обнять его, провести рукой по сгорбленной спине и согреть бледную кожу, на которой совсем не видно было веснушек.  
\- Мио, - подошел он к омеге. Не близко, но и не далеко. – Поехали домой?  
Мио сделал маленький шаг назад и кивнул, не смея поднять взгляд на альфу.  
Кайд протянул ему некоторые вещи, прихваченные из дома, от которых по палате разлился запах кофе, заставляющий Мио ежиться. А под внимательным взглядом серых глаз альфы становилось все еще более неловким. В воздухе висела недосказанность, плотным коконом оплетая альфу и омегу, от чего оба стали задыхаться. Судорожно сглотнув, омега протянул дрожащие руки, в которые альфа уложил одежду.  
\- Я буду снаружи, - тихо сказал альфа и вышел за дверь, пытаясь отдышаться. Запах омеги, чистый запах Мио, забывался в нос, распространялся в легкие, въедался под кожу...  
Чтобы отвлечься, он оглянулся, но Арса уже и след простыл, а, кроме одинокой пальмы и лавки у окна, в коридоре никого не было.  
Через пару долгих минут, во время которых Кайд старался совладать с собой, Мио приоткрыл дверь и вышел в коридор, неловко оттягивая рукава теплого свитера до самих пальцев под пристальным взглядом альфы. А тот не мог оторвать глаз от него, от такого теплого и желанного. Сердце билось где-то в горле, виски сдавило раскаленным обручем, от чего он и пришел в себя.  
\- Ты готов? – сжал он пальцами основание носа, пытаясь придать голосу уверенности.  
Мио кивнул, поежившись.  
\- Тогда идем, - указал он рукой в сторону выхода, не смея прикасаться к омеге.  
Тот послушно двинулся к выходу, совершенно бесшумно ступая по кафелю, чему альфа несказанно подивился - он всегда слышал как ходит Мио, сравнивая его поступь с поступью косолапого из сказок. Однако сейчас омега стал не только внешне походить на призрака, но и внутренне, даже походка изменилась.  
С силой сжав кулаки от злости на самого себя, он спрятал их в карманы пальто.  
На выходе, альфу заставили подписать какие-то бумаги на регистратуре, а затем он накинул пальто на плечи омеги и вышел на улицу, придерживая двери для замявшегося Мио. Он словно боялся покидать стены больницы.  
\- Мио? – позвал его альфа. – Что-то не так?  
Омега давно не видел неба не через стекло окна, давно не чувствовал тепло солнца, не чувствовал ветер в волосах. Он отвык. Стал комнатным.  
И, когда альфа увидел страх в глазах омеги, страх просто выйти на улицу, он в полной мере осознал, чего лишил Мио. Что отобрал у него, и что сломал в нем.  
Однако это было только начало.  
Он даже понятия не имел, насколько глубокие раны нанес ему и как сильно они кровоточили, принося боль омеге.  


# ***

# Останови меня, не убивай меня,  
просто читай меня,  
между строк...  


Он не помнил практически ничего.  
Воспоминания обрывались на том, как альфа выбил дверь в его комнату, а затем подбежал ближе, во все глаза уставившись на него, и что-то стал говорить, чего Мио разобрать уже не мог. Он видел лишь расширившиеся зрачки и его бледное лицо, а затем омегу накрыла тьма. В предобморочном состоянии показалось даже, что альфа был напуган.  
Что за чушь...  
А затем адская боль, выворачивающая все его омежье нутро наружу. Каждая клетка его организма горела в агонии наступившей течки, от которой омега не мог никуда деться, как бы этого не хотел.  
Фрагментами он помнил чьи-то руки, незнакомые голоса... Противный писк приборов, до дрожи в коленях ненавидимых им, ведь именно в больнице умер его папа. Под те же звуки, окружающие теперь и его. Неужели он скоро тоже умрет? Но покинуть этот бренный, на его мнение, мир ему не дали, и Мио снова провалился в беспамятство, в этот раз не окруженный алыми всполохами боли, лишь далекие отголоски ее напоминали омеге, что он еще живой.  
Следующий раз он пришел в себя многим позже, окутанный капельницами и какими-то проводами, прикрепленными к его телу. И жуткий писк приборов, раздражая и без того расшатанные нервы омеги.  
\- Как я рад видеть тебя в сознании, - отозвался кто-то справа от вздрогнувшего Мио. – Не бойся, - продолжил голос, уже ближе, и перед глазами омеги показался человек в больничной одежде. – Ты в больнице, а я Арс Адлард - твой лечащий врач, – улыбнулся тот уголком губ. Мио втянул носом воздух и с облегчением понял, что перед ним стоял омега.  
\- Что я... – прохрипел Мио и закашлялся, приподнимаясь на локтях, от чего приборы запищали громче, а омеге захотелось сдернуть с себя все эти трубки и провода, однако ему не дали этого сделать, уложив обратно в постель. – Что я здесь делаю? Почему я в больнице? – все так же хрипел он, словно долгое время не говорил. Впрочем, так это и было. – Г-где Кайд? – запнулся он и поежился, отводя взгляд. – Сомневаюсь, что ему это понравится...  
Мужчина присел на стул у кровати и внимательно посмотрел на Мио.  
\- Он сам тебя сюда привез.  
Мио резко поднял голову и посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, лжет ли ему тот или говорит правду.  
\- У тебя началась течка, - начал говорить Арс, следя за реакцией омеги. – Но она не проходила, как обычно проходит у омег, и он вызвал врача на дом. Жар, боли в низу живота, - перечислял тот, - даже бред. Ты бредил и нуждался в специализированной медицинской помощи, иначе бы тебе становилось все хуже и хуже. И ему ничего не оставалось, как привести тебя сюда.  
Тяжело выдохнув, Мио отвернулся и прикрыл глаза, а затем заплакал. Слезы катились по щекам, становить которые омега не мог, пока ему не вкололи что-то и тогда он быстро уснул.  
После того случая, он ни разу не заговорил, лишь кивал или качал головой, а затем отворачивался к стене.  
Раньше ему казалось, что он на дне отчаяния и безысходности, но, пробивая очередное дно, омега оказывался все глубже и глубже, и он не видел света с этой пучины, куда он себя загнал. Тело приходило в себя, постепенно крепло, но душа становилась все более жалкой и слабой, некогда яркие глаза бледнели и темнели, а волосы отрастали сухой и ломкой соломой из-за нервных срывов и эмоционального истощения. В какой-то момент он дошел до такой степени ненависти к себе, что стал безразличен к тому, что с ним происходило, как бы странно это не звучало. Он послушно делал все, что ему говорили.  
Только вот продолжал хранить молчание.  
И это было не из-за чего-то особенного, пришедшего ему в голову, чтобы побесить окружающих его врачей, психолога, которого к нему приставили, и прочего медперсонала. Он просто не видел в этом смысла, не видел нужды. Даже, если он прямо сейчас закричит - ему просто вколют успокоительное, а затем психолог долго будет докапываться со своими расспросами, чтобы вывернуть его душу наружу. Мио не хотел этого. Слишком больно.  
Сколько он уже провел времени в больнице, омега не знал. Дни сменялись ночью, капельницы сменялись другими препаратами, а таблеток становилось все меньше и меньше. А затем его «обрадовали» новостью о том, что его выписывают и скоро за ним приедут, от чего в сердце Мио усилилась тревога. Не страх. Просто тревога. Он как-то успел отвыкнуть от страха перед альфой, но тревога была всегда.  
И вот тот самый день настал.  
От растущей тревоги, он не мог нормально уснуть, и поэтому наутро был совершенно разбитым и еще более нервным, однако альфа, казалось, этого даже не заметил. Оставаясь, как всегда, абсолютно холодным, он долго смотрел на него. А вот Мио не мог смотреть ему прямо в глаза - нельзя, запрещено. Его место у ног Альфы. Поэтому омега покорно взял предложенные ему вещи, удивившись их количеству и качеству – он думал, альфа просто уволочет его за волосы или, если смилостивится, за руку, запихнет в машину и увезет домой. Но было совсем не так, и уровень тревоги совсем немного, но понизился. Может, он на людях вел себя нормально и пока что ему нечего переживать?  
Только вот стоило ему понять, что ему нужно выйти на улицу, как страх с удвоенной силой вернулся к нему. Он отвык, он забыл, что есть мир за стенами зданий.  
\- Мио, - посмотрел на него альфа, протягивая руку. – Все в порядке?  
Мио инстинктивно отступил назад и прижал руку к груди, где под ребрами, запертой в клетку птицей, колотилось сердце.  
Нет. Совершенно не в порядке.  
Омега нервно кивнул, посмотрев на протянутую ладонь Кайда, робко вложил в нее свои дрожащие пальцы и шагнул к альфе, молясь, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, и он вновь оказался в окружении стен. Яркое весеннее солнце больно ударило по глазам, заставляя Мио зажмуриться и сжаться всем телом.  
Какой же он жалкий.  
Ощутив на своих плечах руку, омега слабо вздрогнул, но былого страха не почувствовал – что-то было не так в альфе, но что именно он не успел понять, так как тот быстро повел его к машине, будто чувствуя, что Мио совсем не в порядке.  
И Кайд действительно это видел. Сложно было не заметить то, как испуганно он дрожал, и как каменело тело под его пальцами. Поэтому, усадив несопротивляющегося омегу на переднее сиденье, он пристегнул его, сел за руль и пристегнулся сам, а затем, не тратя времени, вставил ключ зажигания, заводя двигатель. В машине Мио стал выглядеть немного получше. Хоть близость альфы его заметно напрягала, пейзаж за окном отвлекал его от дурных мыслей.  
Вырулив с парковки, альфа вдавил педаль газа, и они поехали домой.  
Никто из них и слова не произнес. Ни во время поездки, ни после приезда. Они не знали о чем говорить. После проведенного количества времени вместе, в одном доме, они были абсолютно чужими друг другу.  
Однако, не смотря на все это, альфа и омега чувствовали друг друга на каком-то подсознательном уровне, просто пока не понимали этого. Все время чувствовали, хоть и не были истинными.  
По приезду, все так же молча, альфа помог ему выйти из машины, довел до двери, завел в дом... и остановился в коридоре, почувствовав, как вновь напряглись плечи, под его рукой. Омега практически не двигался, словно напуганная кошка, глядя на двери «его» комнаты, лишь часто вздымавшаяся грудная клетка выдавала его волнение.  
\- Можешь вернуться к себе, - вдруг произнес альфа, убирая руку и помогая снять пальто, омега вздрогнул. – А можешь занять диван в гостиной, – он махнул в сторону гостиной. - Или спать в моей комнате.  
Омега медленно обернулся на него и впервые за все это время посмотрел прямо в глаза. В его взгляде читалось неприкрытое удивление, смешанное с недоверием. Он не мог поверить, что альфа не стал его бить, кричать или отправлять в комнату. И ему становилось страшно от предположения, что это все он оставил на потом. На сладкое, так сказать.  
\- Так... что ты выбираешь? – поднял он брови.  
Омега нерешительно помялся на месте, а затем указал в сторону гостиной, на что альфа лишь кивнул, злясь про себя – он до сих пор не услышал его голоса. Он не слышал его два месяца! Но внешне он оставался совершенно спокойным, убеждая себя в том, что Мио нужно время.  
\- Тогда разувайся и проходи, - чуть улыбнулся альфа уголком губ.  
Кивнув, Мио поспешил снять обувь, но от резкого наклона, он почувствовал головокружение и мир стал плыть, кружась вокруг него, ноги стали ватными. Слепо шаря рукой, за что бы можно было ухватиться, он наткнулся на крепкую ладонь альфы, поспешившую придержать его и уберечь от падения на холодную плитку. Мио вздрогнул, но не стал вырываться, здраво рассудив, что его только что спасли от новых синяков на теле.  
\- Как ты? – альфа усадил его на невысокую тумбу и присел у его ног, чтобы самому снять обувь. – Голова сильно кружится?  
Увидев у своих ног Кайда, развязывающего шнурки на его ботинках, Мио растерялся. Никогда. Никогда альфа не помогал ему в чем-то. Никогда не говорил с такой заботой в голосе, не смотрел с тревогой на него.  
Он не знал, что ему делать. Как реагировать?  
\- Мио? – позвал его Кайд, расправившись с обувью, и встал. – Принести воды?  
Тот, отведя взгляд, покачал головой. Сердце тяжело билось где-то в горле.  
Над его головой раздался тяжелый вздох, и Мио стало не по себе. Ему казалось, что тот вот-вот сбросит с себя маску добродетеля и станет привычным ему несдержанным, грубым и сухим альфой. Но этого не случилось. Кайд лишь помог ему встать, протянув руку, и дойти до гостиной, где усадил Мио на диван.  
\- Можешь сходить в ванную комнату, сомневаюсь, что в больнице был нормальный душ, - хмыкнул он и тут же добавил, - если хочешь. Я... принесу тебе полотенце и одежду. Ну, и расстелю, пока ты будешь там.  
Ничего не понимающий омега просто кивнул и подтянул колени к груди, обнимая их.  
Альфа взлохматил волосы и вышел из комнаты, а Мио уткнулся лбом в колени, пряча лицо за волосами.  


# ***

После того, как Кайд привез омегу с больницы, тот словно опустел. Вернее он и до этого выглядел бледным призраком, но сейчас это стало слишком хорошо заметно, чтобы игнорировать и дальше обманывать себя. И дело было не во внешности – как раз с ней все было более-менее в порядке, даже веснушки на лице вновь стали проявляться. Но он напоминал куклу. Красивую фарфоровую куклу, которую страшно брать в руки, внутри которой зияла пустота.  
А он и не брал. Не позволял себе даже коснуться его без нужды.  
Альфа был готов к истерикам Мио, к крикам и слезам, к гневным оскорблениям и кулакам, пущенным в ход, но омега делал... ничего. Днем Мио спал на разложенном диване, окутанный золотыми солнечными лучами, падающими из незашторенных окон, от чего его кожа светилась теплом, а волосы выглядели безумно мягкими, как у котенка. Рыжего солнечного котенка, которого хотелось погладить, приласкать... А вот ночью он сидел у камина, глядя на огонь и обнимая колени, но мысли были его где-то далеко. Радовало только то, что Мио не был «потерянным» – он отзывался, когда его звали, реагировал на альфу, когда тот находился рядом, прекрасно понимал, что происходило вокруг него.  
И вроде бы он выглядел вполне нормально.  
Однако по ночам он плакал.  
Тихо, без громких всхлипов и судорожных вздохов.  
А Кайд боялся к нему подходить. Боялся испортить все окончательно, хотя все было испорченно ещё в самом начале. И он это прекрасно понимал.  
Так они прожили еще около недели, во время которой Кайд обдумывал переезд, пытался все спланировать до того, как курс препаратов у Мио закончится и течка вернется к нему, ибо в таком состоянии он не выдержит несколько часов поездки в одной машине с альфой, пусть он и не чувствовал его запаха. А переехать им стоило уже в ближайшее время, так как курс вот-вот закончится.  
И вот проходила очередная бессонная ночь раздумий, которая в этот раз она оказалась прерванной жалобным криком из гостиной и последующими за ним рыданиями. Альфа почувствовал дежавю.  
Как и тогда, он подорвался с постели, быстро подошел к двери... и замер, не коснувшись ручки.  
Он не хотел его пугать.  
Отчаянно не хотел.  
И он не знал, что делать.  
Альфа уперся лбом в дверь.  
Слыша плач Мио, его надрывные всхлипы и отчаянный скулеж, словно раненого зверя, Кайд хотел распахнуть дверь, подбежать к омежке, гладить его по голове и говорить, что все хорошо, что больше его никто не обидит... Но он был слишком напуган, альфа просто терялся во внезапно охватившей его панике. Души и тело рвались к нему, а разум здраво оценивал ситуацию и боялся того напугать.  
Мысли его прервал тихий звук, словно кто-то скребся в дверь. По его телу прошла дрожь, от чего Кайда бросило в пот, кончики пальцев похолодели. Распахнув дверь, как раз в этот момент, когда омега медленно стал оседать на пол от слабости, альфа успел поймать его и прижать к себе, опускаясь на пол вместе с ним.  
\- Мне страшно... Мне так страшно... – хрипел омега, уткнувшись лбом в плечо альфы. Тот ужаснулся, насколько надломанным был его голос, надломанным и дрожащим. – Я ужасно боюсь тебя, но я устал ненавидеть. Мне некуда идти. Мне очень страшно...  
\- Мио, - ошарашено выдохнул Кайд, не веря собственным ушам.  
Омега сам пришёл к нему, обнимал и давал ему призрачную надежду на то, что не все потеряно.  
\- Пожалуйста, сделай то, что ты откладываешь, - жалобно произнес он, не поднимая головы, от чего сердце альфы упало куда-то в пятки. – Я с ума схожу от неизвестности и ожидания того, что это в один момент пропадет, и ты снова станешь прежним. Пожалуйста, - Мио вцепился ледяными руками в футболку на альфе, - пожалуйста, не мучай меня... Просто верни все на свои места. Пожалуйста...  
\- Мио...  
\- Я же могу и поверить, - едва слышно произнес Мио и проскулил, - мне так страшно.  
Альфа моргнул, затем еще раз, но слезы не уходили.  
\- Страшно и холодно... - прошептал омега и подобрал под себя босые ноги, все ещё не отстраняясь от альфы.  
Мио жутко устал от всего – от безысходности, от страха, от боли в груди. Ночные кошмары, в которых он видел родных ему людей, ушедших из его жизни, лишь подначивали его на что-то плохое. И сил сопротивляться этому больше не находилось. Поэтому омега решил, наконец, заговорить с альфой – будь что будет, ведь хуже уже не может быть. Хуже, чем сейчас, уже попросту некуда.  
Накинув омежке на голову капюшон тёплого плюшевого халата, который тот носил, Кайд нерешительно завел руки тому за спину и, наконец, обнял, крепко прижимая к себе. От него пахло елью и снегом – такой необычный омежий запах, но такой приятный.  
\- Как бабочка, летящая на огонь, после того, как тот опалил ей крылья... - пробормотал Кайд и горько улыбнулся собственной иронии, не размыкая объятий.  
\- Она всего лишь хочет тепла, - едва слышно прошептал Мио. – Или окончательно сгореть... - он замолчал, судорожно дыша и трясясь от холода.  
Омега был словно под сильнодействующими успокоительными - тихий, податливый и до ужаса разбитый. Только вот после больницы он больше ничего такого не принимал.  
\- Прости... – выдохнул альфа, не в силах облачить в слова те чувства, что роились у него в сердце. – Я так виноват перед тобой... Мио я никогда больше не обижу тебя. Я обещаю.  
\- У меня скоро течка, - пробормотал Мио, не поднимая головы, но и от альфы не отстранялся.  
Он замолчал и тихо наслаждался болезненно-приятным теплом омеги. Конечно, он знал о течке - как и прошлый раз, альфа чувствовал ее приход раньше самого омеги. Курс препаратов скоро кончится и Мио потечет.  
\- Я... Если... – запнулся он, не в силах объяснить, что он хочет сказать и не получить за это пощечины, как раньше. – Я не смогу... – совсем тихо прошептал он, перебирая пальцами футболку альфы. - Если будет... В третий раз... Я... Я не выдержу...  
Пусть Мио и не произнес этого вслух, не сказал прямо, чего боится и о чем просит, слабым котенком дрожа в его руках, альфа и так это прекрасно понял. Первый сексуальный опыт у него произошел в первую течку и тогда его изнасиловал отец. Второй – здесь, в этой квартире, когда альфа пришел пьяный домой и тоже принудил его. И если ему опять будет больно, если это снова повториться, то он уже не сможет прийти в себя и окончательно сломается.  
\- Я не смогу... – без сил повторил он, и альфа почувствовал, как его футболка на плече повлажнела, а спина, которую он поглаживал, затряслась сильнее. – Я боюсь боли, я слишком слабый... Я не выдерживаю уже ее...  
Альфа лишь крепче обнял его, кладя подбородок куда-то ему на плечо, и гладил по светлым волосам. Кайд едва не рвал волосы на голове, а в груди болело и сдавливало легкие настолько сильно, что альфа иногда не мог вдохнуть.  
Каким же он был ублюдком. Есть. Останется им навсегда. Потому что, даже если они будут вместе, Мио никогда этого не забудет. А уйти ему некуда, не к кому.  
\- Давай уедем отсюда, - тихо произнес Кайд куда-то в плечо Мио. – Поедем в столицу, где много людей и шума. Начнем все с чистого листа. Без этих давящих стен, которые одним своим видом будут напоминать о страшном. – Альфа судорожно вздохнул. – Я хочу тебе помочь. Хочу все исправить. Я делал ужасные вещи и очень сожалею об этом.  
Мио тихо всхлипывал, дрожа в руках альфы, но, когда Кайд договорил, он поднял на него покрасневшие глаза и часто закивал. Он был согласен на все, лишь бы уехать отсюда.

# ***

Поглаживая по спине всхлипывающего и дрожащего омегу, котенком скрутившегося в его объятиях, Кайд все прокручивал давнишние события в голове, пытаясь отыскать что-то, что хоть немного бы, но успокоило совесть альфы. Однако такого почему-то не находилось. Он помнил как ненавидел Мио, как бил его ни за что, когда тот нарушал запрет не показываться ему на глаза, как насильно становил на колени, заставляя не однократно отсасывать ему, и как противно было от всего этого Мио. И больно, пусть омега и не показывал этого, скрываясь под маской сарказма и безразличия. Больно не столько физически – синяки и раны он переносил сносно – сколько морально, от давления Кайда и его грубых слов, направленных ни в чем не повинного мальчишку.  
Альфа прикрыл глаза и откинул голову немного назад, с досадой ударяясь затылком в стену.  
Он не знал, сколько так уже просидел, спина затекла и нещадно ныла, от чего хотелось сесть удобнее, а еще лучше лечь в постель, приняв горизонтальное положение и уложив гудящую от мыслей голову на подушку, но в руках полусидя задремал Мио, положив лохматую макушку его на плечо. И Кайд не смел даже пальцем шевельнуть, снова почувствовав дежавю и понадеявшись, что это дежавю последнее – совсем не хотелось видеть, как страдает Мио. Как вздрагивает от каждого слова и пытается слиться с окружающей обстановкой, встречаясь глазами с взглядом альфы.  
Физическая боль лишь стала последним гвоздем в его крышке гроба, в котором он похоронил свои чувства, эмоции. Себя прошлого...  
Альфа тряхнул головой, выбрасывая из головы страшные мысли, и положил омеге на макушку; светлые пряди лезли в нос, тихое дыхание щекотало шею, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками.  
Мио изменился. Как внешне, став более тонким и еще немного вытянувшись в росте, так и внутренне. Особенно внутренне. Изменился после той самой ночи, когда альфа бил его особо озлобленно, рычал более дико и ненавистно, драл его как животное... Кайд приказывал ему замолчать, держать все в себе, ударяя от неповиновения по щекам и губам. Он приказывал ему скрыть свои недовольства, свои эмоции, скрыть себя. И омега это сделал. Ведь именно после этого Мио наутро ему и слова не сказал, боясь даже смотреть в глаза, только когда альфа надавил, что-то тихо прошептал дрожащим голосом.  
\- Прости, - выдохнул Кайд куда-то в волосы омеги, обнимая чуть крепче. – Прости меня, Мио... Мне так жаль. Как бы я хотел все исправить, чтобы того ужаса, в котором ты жил несколько месяцев, просто не было.  
Омега в его руках пошевелился и тихо выдохнул, приоткрывая глаза. Сонный, взлохмаченный и по-детски теплый. Таким он был, пока не проснулся окончательно и не наткнулся взглядом на серый взгляд альфы, все еще удерживающего его на руках. Тело мгновенно напряглось, а глаза оказались спрятаны под длинной челкой.  
\- П-прости... те, – пробормотал он, не поднимая взгляда, - я... я уснул. Простите, больше такого не п-повторится. – И вдруг он на крошечную долю секунды поднял взгляд полный опасения, чтобы тут же его спрятать обратно и тихо произнести, - можно мне обратно?  
Альфа вздохнул и нехотя разжал объятия, почувствовав, как вдруг стало холодно без омеги.  
\- Да, конечно, – посмотрел он на лохматого от сна Мио и ему безумно сильно захотелось его обнять. Просто обнять, погладить и нежничать так, чтобы в этой ванили можно было захлебнуться. Но вместо этого Кайд лишь придерживал его за спину, пока тот пытался сообразить как бы ему добраться до двери. – Дойдешь сам?  
Тот кивнул и, неловко встав, укутался по сами уши в халат, достававший ему до голых щиколоток. Приоткрыл рот, словно он хотел что-то сказать, закрыл обратно и тихо вышел, оставляя альфу в смешанных чувствах не то счастья, не то печали, что снова не дало тому выспаться.  
Поэтому на утро Кайд выглядел не просто помятым, а чертовски усталым бродячим псом. Да и чувствовал он себя так же. Псина, укусившая протянутую руку того, кто мог бы позаботиться о нем.  
Тряхнув взлохмаченными ото сна темными волосами, Кайд вышел в коридор, заглянул в гостиную, где, привычно обняв одеяло, спал омежка, окруженный теплыми солнечными лучами. Постояв несколько долгих мгновений у косяка, подпирая его плечом, альфа вздохнул и ушел в ванную, планируя разбудить Мио чуть позже.  
На переезд ушло всего несколько часов, ведь у Мио с собой никаких вещей, естественно, не было, кроме одежды, выданной Кайдом, впрочем, и у самого альфа их было по минимуму – ноутбук да какие-то бумаги. Больше времени пошло на то, чтобы все отключить, перекрыть, закрыть в доме.  
И вколоть новую дозу подавителя, боясь, что действие того закончится раньше положенного времени, а разбираться с последствиями в лице напуганного до ужаса Мио, запертого с альфой в одной машине, чей запах вдруг проснется, совсем не хотелось.  
Закатав рукав рубашки, альфа сдернул колпачок со шприца, промокнул нетронутую еще кожу ватным диском со спиртом и ввел иглу, медленно нажимая на поршень. Снова боль, бегущая по венам жарким пламенем, снова похолодевшие пальцы и легкое головокружение, но, когда он вынул иглу и положил шприц на тумбу у раковины, перед глазами резко потемнело, а в теле появилась невероятная тяжесть, от чего Кайд осел на пол, стискивая от боли зубы.  
Он не должен кричать, он не издаст ни единого звука, потому что совсем рядом находился Мио, который знать о том, что он делает, не должен. Ему и так хватало его напуганных глаз и дрожащих опущенных плеч. Однако Мио действительно стал чуточку меньше бояться его, возможно, не чувствуя угрозы в виде запаха альфы.  
Спустя несколько минут, которые показались часами, Кайда отпустило и, поправив рукава, он плеснул в лицо холодной, а затем вышел из ванной, словно и не корчился от боли минутами ранее.  
Не забыл альфа даже ингалятор, который Арс велел всегда носить с собой, на случай вновь наступившего приступа удушья, и пусть за то время, как омега вернулся с больницы, ничего такого не было, Кайд все равно всегда носил его с собой.  
\- Мио, ты готов? – заглянул в гостиную Кайд и, не обнаружив там омегу, громче позвал, - Мио!  
Тот не отозвался. Кайд напрягся и обошел все комнаты в доме, до последнего надеясь, что Мио не решил вновь сбежать. Отчаянно надеялся.  
Заглянув в последнюю комнату – в ту, где жил раньше Мио, Кайд едва не бухнулся на колени от облегчения. Худая высокая фигура, обнимая себя за плечи, стояла у единственного здесь окна и смотрела куда-то вдаль, даже не услышав как его звали. Светлые джинсы, серый теплый свитер, чуть больше чем нужно, и белые носки создавали удивительно гармоничный вид, а с бледной кожей и светлыми волосами омега походил на ангела и выглядел абсолютно умиротворенным.  
Кайд подошел ближе, заметив, как напряглась спина омеги. Тот оторвался от созерцания и развернулся к альфе, необычайно спокойно и ровно глядя на того, что показалось Кайду крошечным проблеском знакомого ему Мио, с его непокорностью и острыми колючками.  
Только глаза, темно-карий взгляд которых омега перевел на вошедшего, с замершей в них грустью и испугом, не позволяли так думать.  
\- Ты готов ехать? – негромко произнес альфа.  
Мио еще раз оглянулся на комнату, судорожно сглотнул, прикрыв глаза, и прошептал:  
\- Мы сюда больше не вернемся? – он до побелевших костяшек впился в плечи, глядя куда-то в пол.  
Альфа покачал головой и сделал шаг к нему, чтобы успокаивающе обнять, но замер на месте, увидев, как Мио инстинктивно шарахнулся назад.  
\- Нет, - в тон ему произнес Кайд. – Я продам этот дом, чтобы ничего не напоминало о том, что здесь происходило.  
Омега поднял голову и опустил руки, облегченно выдохнув. А затем кивнул.  
\- Да, я готов.  
И вот они уже ехали по дороге, совершенно не похожей на ту, что видел Мио ранее, когда альфа вез его из больницы – одни ели сразу у обочины и лежащий еще местами снег. Нет, в этот раз все было иначе. Куда не брось взгляд, росли клены, подставляющие свои широкие листья под лучи солнца, березы распускали сережки, тут и там вдоль трассы широкими полями алели расцветшие тюльпаны. Мио не являлся поклонником цветов, как и природы в принципе, но даже его поразили их количество и красота. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
\- Кстати, - вдруг заговорил альфа, с улыбкой наблюдая за немного ожившим омегой, поглядывающим в окно автомобиля. – У меня тут кое-что есть, - он залез одной рукой во внутренний карман легкой куртки. – Это передал мне Марти Вулф.  
Услышав знакомое имя, Мио вздрогнул и обернулся; расслабленное состояние омеги мгновенно испарилось, в глазах стояло беспокойство, страх и жгучая обида.  
Кайд бросил на него взгляд и, заметив это изменение, тут же пожалел о том, что начал этот разговор. Но скрывать об этом альфа не мог – если начал все с чистого листа, то обманывать и утаивать что-либо нельзя, особенно когда дело касалось единственно оставшегося его родственника – дяди. Даже если он последний мерзавец.  
Чем дольше скрывать что-то, тем больнее потом будет, когда это вскроется.  
\- Это же твое, да? - протянул он тонкий серый смартфон и бросил взгляд на, словно неживого Мио, протягивающего дрожащую ладонь. – Последний раз, когда я был на работе, ко мне подошел Марти и отдал его мне.  
...Это был один из тех немногочисленных дней, когда альфа соизволил явиться на работу, но и то ненадолго – лишь чтобы подписать заявление об уходе. Тогда уже мысль о переезде в столицу прочно засела в его голове. Зачем ему работа здесь, если он будет совершенно в другом городе? С его высшим образованием, альфа, закончивший один из лучших университетов страны, сможет найти новую работу в столице. Либо, на крайний случай, ему придется просить родителей выдать ему должность в своей компании. Позорно, не хочется. Но ради Мио и его комфорта он уже был готов на все. Даже пойти к родителям и признать свои ошибки.  
С такими мыслями и подписанным заявлением об уходе он направлялся в сторону лифтов, которые и отвезут его к стойке регистрации, куда нужно было это самое заявление отдать. Но его остановили.  
\- Заявление об уходе? – посмотрел на него бета удивленно. – Вы увольняетесь? Но почему?  
Злость мгновенно вспыхнула внутри Кайда, но была сразу же потушена, чтобы крохотным голубым огоньком ярости гореть внутри альфы.  
\- Вы чего-то от меня хотели, мистер Вулф? – холодно осведомился альфа, не желая задерживаться. Ему нужно было домой, к Мио, только вернувшемуся из больницы. Не хотелось бы его надолго оставлять без присмотра.  
Тот немного замялся, словно не зная, как поступить, а затем, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, все же сунул руку в карман.  
\- Возьмите, - протянул он смартфон, Кайд скептически посмотрел на протянутую ладонь с лежащим на ней телефоном. Серый смартфон с потертыми гранями, лаконичной надписью вверху экрана и треснутым экраном. Альфа поднял глаза, приняв это за шутку, и нахмурился. - Это Мио, - коротко пояснил бета. – Его телефон.  
Дернув бровью, альфа взял его, повертел в руках и сунул потрепанный телефон в карман.  
\- Он, - Вулф запнулся, - Мио в больнице? С ним все в порядке?  
Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что тот волновался за племянника, и именно это снова взбесило альфу. Сначала он его отдает неизвестному альфе, передает все права и документы на него, буквально продавая в рабство, а затем интересуется как он?  
Альфа развернулся на пятках и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.  
\- Это вас не касается, - сухо бросил Кайд и едко добавил, – уже.  
Раздался характерный звук и створки лифта приглашающее раздвинулись, куда альфа и шагнул, даже не оборачиваясь.  
\- Где твой запах? – услышал он уже в лифте тихий вздох и бросил взгляд на ошарашенного бету, как-то зло усмехнувшись в ответ.  
Створки лифта закрылись, увозя его вниз...  
Это все альфа и рассказал Мио, разумно опустив подробности, чтобы еще больше не вогнать его в апатию из-за Марти.  
\- В общем, - вздохнул Кайд, - он просил передать тебе его.  
Осторожно забрав телефон, Мио уронил руки на колени и невидящим взглядом уставился на него. Он так нуждался в нем когда-то, готов был отдать все, лишь бы ему вернули телефон, но сейчас... он не видел в нем необходимости.  
\- Мио? – тихо позвал его Кайд, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на сгорбленную фигуру.  
Зачем ему средство связи, если единственный, с кем он контактировал уже, наверное, около полугода, находился рядом.  
Стиснув до побелевших костяшек в ладони несчастный телефон, Мио лишь покачал головой и спрятал лицо за упавшими на него волосами. Альфа сбавил скорость и съехал с дороги, почуяв неладное.  
\- Мио, ты в порядке? – посмотрел на него Кайд, остановившись у обочины.  
Лицо все так же спрятано за волосами.  
\- Мио, - прошептал альфа, робко протягивая руку и убирая светлые пряди с глаз впервые не отшатнувшегося омеги, - как ты?  
Тот поднял на него блестящие от стоящих в них слез глаза, радужка потемнела, приобретала едва ли не черный оттенок.  
\- Зачем? – просипел Мио, жалобно глядя на альфу. Сердце того вновь заныло от его взгляда раненого олененка Бэмби. – Зачем он так делает? Только я отхожу, только забываю о нем, как он снова и снова возвращается, - губы его дрожали, а голос нещадно срывался. – Я устал, я не хочу больше. Пожалуйста... – он выронил несчастный смартфон и закрыл лицо руками, сгибаясь на сидении едва ли не в три погибели. – Мне больно... Мне так больно. А он делает все только хуже.  
Плечи омежки мелко задрожали, а затем тихий всхлип долетел до ушей Кайда, и тот вышел из машины, чем еще больше напугал Мио, чьи всхлипы перешли в начинающуюся истерику. Но Кайд просто обошел автомобиль и, прихватив с заднего сиденья небольшой плед, подошел к двери со стороны омеги.  
\- Мио, - открыл он дверь, от чего омега испуганно вскинулся, судорожно вытирая влажные дорожки со щек. – Давай немного пройдемся? – протянул альфа ладонь. – Мы долго ехали и неплохо было бы немного размяться, как ты считаешь?  
Тот поежился, но увидев пруд за спиной альфы, немного приободрился - вот воду он любил всегда. Не без помощи альфы, Мио выбрался из машины и обнял себя за плечи от внезапного порыва ветра. Он не был холодным, но омегу стало колотить, и альфа накинул ему на плечи тот самый плед, а затем не спеша повел к озеру.  
К нему вела узкая каменная дорожка, по обеим сторонам которой колосилась зеленая шелковистая трава, тут и там зацветали полевые цветы. Небо, до этого покрытое тучами, развиднелось, соизволило показаться солнце, согревая своими теплыми лучами альфу и омегу, присевших у берега на лавку.  
\- Прости... те, хозяин – пробормотал вдруг Мио, не поднимая головы. - И спасибо.  
Услышав виноватые нотки в голосе омеги, Кайд грустно скривил губы в подобии улыбки.  
\- Зови меня Кайдом, как раньше, хорошо? Я... Не надо меня называть хозяином, господином и обращаться на «Вы».  
Мио поднял на него глаза:  
\- Почему? Я же Ваш... твой...  
\- Я не хочу, - покачал он головой и посмотрел куда-то в сторону недалеко растущего поля тюльпанов. – Не хочу, чтобы ты боялся меня. Не хочу, чтобы ты страдал и вздрагивал от каждого звука и касания. Мне больно видеть тебя плачущим и напуганным, но именно из-за меня ты сейчас такой. И то, что я был под воздействием чужих эмоций, не уменьшает моей вины и того вреда, что я нанес тебе. Господин, - пробормотал Кайд, как-то невесело засмеялся и тут же резко оборвал смех. - Так обращаются к людям, стоящим выше всех остальных, а я хочу тебя видеть рядом, - он перевел взгляд на притихшего Мио и немного наклонился, осторожно обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Омега сглотнул, но не отшатнулся. – Мио, я...  
Откуда-то с соседнего дерева вспорхнула стая птиц, громко хлопая крыльями. Мио вздрогнул и посмотрел в сторону пернатых, ключом взмывающих в вновь покрывающееся облаками небо; Кайд убрал руки и откашлялся, пытаясь сгладить вдруг появившуюся неловкость.  
Что он, черт возьми, сейчас едва не сотворил?  
\- Я... – протянул он, - думаю еще немного посидим и поедем.  
Мио вновь перевел взгляд на альфу и медленно кивнул, плотнее кутаясь в плед.  
\- Замерз? – спросил альфа.  
Тот еще раз кивнул.  
\- Ветер поднимается, - Кайд встал и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Мио. Тот не отшатнулся, странно глядя тому в глаза. Глядя на него без бывалого страха. – Видимо, будет дождь. Вон, какие синие тучи на горизонте, и, кажется, они идут на нас.  
Мио глянул в ту сторону, куда указал альфа и действительно вдали плыли темнющие тучи, грозившие пролить ливнем с грозой.  
\- Тогда... – он вновь перевел взгляд на альфу. – Поедем?  
Альфа на секунду замер, а затем медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, поехали.  
Так же не спеша они вернулись в машину, альфа завел двигатель и мягко тронулся с места в особо каком-то приподнятом настроении. Хотелось улыбаться.  
Вдали прогремел гром, тучи окончательно закрыли небосвод, пошел дождь.  
Но им не было страшно.  
Включив печку, чтобы согреть прохладу от грозы, альфа на безопасной скорости ехал по старой дороге, которую, казалось, помнил даже во сне. Рядом, разувшись и забравшись с ногами на сидение, под тем самым пледом спал Мио, убаюканный мерно барабанящими по крыше и стеклам автомобиля каплями.  
А злосчастный телефон всю оставшуюся дорогу пролежал забытый на заднем сидении.  


# ***

# После дождя мне нравится смотреть на закат, огромный закат со множеством оттенков — кажется, там, за закатом, я живу по-настоящему, а этот я, сидящий после ливня у окна, всего лишь несчастный двойник, никчёмная параллель, чёрт знает вообще кто такой  
(Б. Б. Рыжий)  


Дождь несколько дней лил не переставая, мигали вдали молнии, гремел гром, заставляя всех испуганно вздрагивать и с опаской поглядывать на него через стекло, по которому нещадно барабанили ледяные капли, тоненькими ручейками сбегая вниз. В воздухе стояла приятная свежесть, любители сией стихии сидели на подоконниках, укутавшись в плед, и попивали горячий чай, какао, кофе. В обязательно ногах лежала книга, тонкий смартфон с не пролистанной до конца лентой новостей, любимый домашний питомец, или...  
Или любимый человек, обнимающий за плечи и нежно прижимающий к своей груди, чтобы тот не замерз...  
Казалось, такое случается только с особенными «избранными» людьми, теми, чьи узы скреплялись небесами и самой матушкой Судьбой, под бдительными взглядами маленьких крылатых херувимов. Мио во все это не верил, ведь его родители, пускай, и являлись истинными, но те самые пресловутые небеса не защитили папу от смерти, а Судьба просто посмеялась в лицо, бросив Мио в ад, из которого он не в силах выбраться.  
Вернулись они под вечер того же дня, в самый разгар грозы.  
Сквозь сон, омега слышал раскаты грома, от чего тело испуганно вздрагивало, но на макушку тут же ложилась теплая ладонь, перебирала волосы, и Мио успокаивался. Вокруг летал теплый воздух, коконом окруживший его, а на краю обоняния мельтешил едва заметный запах кофе, от которого становилось грустно и одновременно тепло. Почему-то в последнее время он практически не чувствовался, словно его источник находился где-то очень далеко, хоть на самом деле всегда оставался в зоне досягаемости. Протяни руку и коснешься.  
Даже не подозревая о мыслях роющихся в голове дремлющего Мио, Кайд вырулил на подземную парковку под высоким многоэтажным домом, построенным каких-то лет пять назад. Тогда-то родители и купили ему квартиру здесь.  
Память услужливо подкинула альфе картины того, как он так же приезжал сюда с бывшим омегой, как они целовались на этом же месте... только машина была другой, от которой он сразу же избавился после разрыва, не желая иметь хоть что-то, что напоминало бы о нем. И уехал в другой город по этой же причине, однако снова вернулся. Снова с омежкой, снова с чувствами. Но совсем другими. Если с истинным он был несмышленым влюбленным ребенком, желающим сказки и знаменитого «все хорошо, а дальше будет еще лучше», то сейчас он являлся мужчиной, совершившим ошибки, но несущим за это ответственность.  
Припарковавшись недалеко от лифтов и заглушив мотор, альфа размял немного затекшие от долгой поездки кисти, потер шею. В салоне все еще витал теплый воздух, и Кайд не беспокоился о том, что омега мог замерзнуть, а тот, скрутившись в клубок и примостив голову у окна, спал так спокойно, что будить совершенно не хотелось. И только альфа подумал о том, чтобы отнести того на руках, как омега повел носом и вдруг чхнул, просыпаясь.  
\- Приехали? – сонно прохрипел он, потирая глаза и пытаясь что-то разглядеть за окном автомобиля, приподнимаясь с места.  
Кайд чуть улыбнулся – настолько мило и уютно выглядел сейчас Мио.  
\- Да, можешь обуваться, - произнес альфа, отстегивая ремень безопасности и проделывая то же с ремнем все еще не до конца проснувшегося Мио. – Ты проспал всю дорогу. Устал?  
Тот покачал головой и нагнулся за обувью, разминая затекшие конечности.  
\- Я... я всегда засыпаю в машинах, - пробормотал Мио, надевая левый ботинок и усердно зашнуровывая его, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза альфа, наедине с которым он вдруг почувствовал неловко.  
Страшно и неловко.  
Хоть Мио и не видел, но альфа кивнул, что-то отмечая про себя, и посмотрел на полностью уже обутого и собранного омежку, чье лицо все еще было сонно-помятым, а щеки чуть пылали румянцем. Внутри вновь появилось желание обнять его, провести по волосам... Альфа тряхнул головой и открыл дверь, впуская в салон прохладу, чему омега только порадовался – он чувствовал, как пытает его лицо не то ото сна, не то от чего-то другого.  
Забрав немногочисленные вещи, альфа подождал, пока вылезет из машины Мио, нажал кнопку сигнализации, а затем пошел к лифтам, следя за шагающим рядом омегой, чтобы он не потерялся и не отстал. Они молча вызвали лифт, в полной тишине поднялись на нужный этаж, а там уже Кайд открыл дверь, пропуская омегу вперед, и зашел следом, оставляя вещи в прихожей на небольшом столе.  
Мио меж тем прошел чуть глубже и замер посреди огромной комнаты, похожие картинки которой он когда-то видел лишь в интернете да в статейках о богатых звездах, живущих в подобных домах, а сейчас он видел это воочию. И ему предстояло жить здесь. Большая светлая комната, слева переходящая в какую-то комнату поменьше над которой работала рука явно умелого дизайнера, справа же она совмещалась с кухней, обставленной так же дорого и просто, как и гостиная с той, другой комнатой.  
И везде стояли панорамные окна, за которыми сейчас стеной стоял дождь, от чего помещение казалось еще больше.  
\- Нравится? – подошел к нему альфа.  
Мио вздрогнул и напрягся, но кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от серого пейзажа за окном, вдали которого угадывались такие же небоскребы, в котором они сейчас находились. А едва не под самим домом расположился главный парк, с той самой скульптурой, которую он однажды увидел в старом учебнике истории культуры. Мио никогда бы раньше не признался, что его заинтересовало подобное, создавая образ «альфьего» омеги, этакого брутала, не боящегося замарать руки в грязи и поставить обидчика на место с помощью кулаков.  
Раньше...  
Сейчас он совсем не такой - не для кого строить из себя того, кем Мио не являлся.  
Но высеченную из белого камня хрупкую невинную девочку, собирающую ромашки, омега мечтал увидеть всегда. Он не понимал, что ему так приглянулось в ней – может тонкая и аккуратная работа мастера, который удивительно точно передал даже текстуру материи, а может и тот факт, что лица у девочки не было, а вместо него лишь часть необработанного камня, скрытого под высеченными волосами.  
\- Очень... - прошептал он с благоговением в голосе, делая небольшой шаг к окнам. – Я... я всегда мечтал здесь побывать.  
Немного натянуто альфа улыбнулся, за его спиной, и тяжело вздохнул, отбрасывая снова возникшие перед глазами картины прошлого: как он так же привел бывшего омегу, как тот восхищался квартирой и мило улыбался. Как они обнимались у тех же окон, где сейчас одинокой фигурой стоял Мио. Кайд понимал, что ему будет тяжело здесь находиться, но то, что он чувствовал, оказавшись практически в прошлом, несравнимо с тем, что предполагалось. Боль, разочарование, злость и снова боль.  
Вдали мигнула молния, через секунду ударил гром, от чего Мио невольно отшатнулся назад, обняв себя за плечи.  
Нет, больше он не позволит взять старым чувствам верх.  
Нет.  
Кайд прошел на кухню, заглянул в холодильник, в котором хоть шаром покати, проверил шкафчики и нащупал в кармане кошелек с ключами - в первую очередь стоило съездить за продуктами и что-нибудь поесть, так как они оба пропустили сегодня даже завтрак.  
\- Мио? – обернулся к омеге он. Тот так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, издалека глядя в окно и на бушующую за ним стихией, но когда его позвали, то вздрогнул и вдруг загнанно посмотрел на альфу, словно ожидая каких-то приказов. – Мио, - альфа подошел ближе, игнорируя кольнувшую сердце иглу, - я собираюсь за продуктами, не хочешь со мной?  
Мио закусил губу и бросил взгляд за окно, где вновь мигнула молния. Взгляд, который лучше всех слов говорил, что он предпочел бы остаться под защитой стен, вопреки сильному желанию увидеть город мечты хотя бы за окном автомобиля.  
\- Я... – Мио растеряно посмотрел на альфу, и тот понял без слов.  
Кайд кивнул и, не сдержавшись, совсем невесомо погладил его по взъерошенным волосам.  
\- Осмотрись пока, – альфа улыбнулся уголком губ и добавил, - можешь ходить везде, где хочешь. Все двери тебе открыты. И загляни на второй этаж – выбери себе комнату. – Указал он куда-то на верх.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Мио, поежившись от очередного раската грома, и натянул по самых кончиков пальцев рукава широкого свитера.  
Кайд еще раз проверил карманы и пошел к выходу, но у самой двери вдруг остановился.  
\- Мио, - позвал он омегу, с опаской поглядывающего в окно. Тот обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на альфу. – Это пентхаус, поэтому дом имеет выход на крышу. – Кайд замялся, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова. - Я прошу тебя, не выходи наружу, пока идет дождь, хорошо?  
Мио кивнул.  
\- Это не значит, что тебе запрещено туда ходить, - пояснил альфа, постукивая пальцами по бедру. – Просто пока не надо.  
Он замолчал, Мио тоже не произнес ни слова.  
Кайд не хотел давить на него, но и волнение он побороть был не в силах. Как же он вновь хотел увидеть, услышать того, живого Мио, в глазах которого плескалась буря эмоций и чувств. У этого Мио, стоящего перед ним сейчас, тоже была гамма эмоций, но... совершенно противоположных.  
\- Хорошо, я понял, - наконец отозвался тот, снова кивнув, светлые волосы упали на глаза. – Не выходить, потому что небезопасно.  
\- Да, небезопасно, - эхом повторил альфа, как-то тяжело выдохнув. – Я быстро, скоро вернусь. И выбери комнату.  
Мио снова кивнул. Иногда ему было легче отвечать так - не голосом, который раздражал альфу, а известными всеми жестами. Он ведь так и не сказал, ничего насчет того, что хочет ли, чтобы Мио произносил ответы вслух или нет. Молчать приказал, а говорить – нет. А омеге очень хотелось, чтобы Кайд подошел, встряхнул его и закричал: «Говори! Я хочу слышать тебя!» Ведь так важно, нужно, чтобы кто-то тебя слушал и слышал.  
Очередной раскат грома.  
Влажные от выступивших слез глаза.  
Этому никогда не бывать.  
Он не верил, что Кайд изменился навсегда, потому что люди так быстро не меняются. Неделя, две, максимум месяц. И все завертится по новой. Снова унижения, снова побои, снова принуждения.  
\- Течка... – тихо выдохнул в пустоту дома Мио и тут же отдернул себя. – Успокойся. Он... Он же обещал не трогать...  
А обещал ли? Кайд только успокаивал его, извинялся несметное количество раз, обнимал и снова успокаивал. Но ни разу не сказал, как именно он поступит, не сказал, что не тронет... Да, альфа вел себя последнее время как чертов нормальный человек, но Мио знал, что скрывается под этой маской.  
Его стало трясти.  


# ***

Закупился продуктами Кайд действительно быстро, но из-за грозы и практически нулевой видимости, на дорогах образовались пробки, и вернулся он домой нескольким позже. Настолько позже, что время ужина давно прошло, а время на часах перевалило за полночь. На первом этаже Мио не обнаружился, поэтому альфа, разложив продукты, поднялся на второй, чтобы проверить и там.  
Три спальные комнаты – хозяйская и две гостевые, не отличающиеся друг от друга практически ничем, после отъезда альфы. И Мио нашелся именно в хозяйской, той самой, где спал когда-то Кайд. Небольшой холм съежившийся под одеялом на краю огромной двухспальной кровати – вот что увидел альфа в полутьме зашторенной комнаты.  
Не мог же Мио знать, что это бывшая спальня Кайда, не мог же он сюда прийти, потому, что здесь пусть и слабый, но чувствовался его запах, не мог... Или мог?  
Альфа немного постоял в дверях, наблюдая за спящим омегой, а затем, убедившись, что сон его крепок и спокоен, ушел, так же тихо, как и пришел. На душе было неимоверно тяжело.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул себе под нос Кайд, опустившись на диван. – Он же голодный весь день, но ни разу не сказал об этом. Что я делаю не так? – он запустил пятерню в волосы, сжав пальцы. – Черт! Почему он не говорит? Почему мне так больно от этого?  
Он должен был накормить омежку, отвести в ванную, чтобы тот расслабился и уже тогда отвести в комнату, где бы он спокойно заснул под шум дождя, укрывшись ворохом одеял. Мио, несколько лет живущий без тепла, должен был почувствовать заботу. Альфа хотел ему ее дать. Но все, как всегда, пошло не так, как планировалось.  
По стеклу хлестал усилившийся дождь, мигала молния.  
Устало завалившись набок, Кайд уснул.  
Но долго поспать ему не удалось. Проснувшись словно от толчка, альфа сел на диване, непонимающе оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило, и увидел темный силуэт напротив, с ногами устроившийся в мягком кресле.  
\- Ты почему здесь? – сонно прохрипел альфа, потирая глаза.  
Мио поднял голову с мягкой спинки и обернулся на альфу. Мигнувшая молния осветила комнату, и Кайд увидел на нем все те же джинсы и свитер, только волосы выглядели еще более взлохмаченными.  
\- Я... – протянул он и запнулся, не зная, что хотел сказать.  
Кайд молча смотрел на него, чувствуя как снова засыпает - бессонные ночи давали о себе знать.  
\- Я могу уйти, - прошептал Мио и приподнялся, восприняв молчание альфы за дурной знак, - если мешаю.  
\- Нет-нет, - замотал тот головой, Мио опустился обратно в кресло. – Просто не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь ночью. Разве ты не спал... – Кайд нащупал в кармане джинс телефон и взглянул на время, прищурившись от больно резанувшего по глазам яркого экрана, - ...два часа назад?  
\- Мне... – он поежился, - холодно. Не могу заснуть.  
\- Замерз? – произнес Кайд и вспомнил, что где-то неподалеку стоял торшер. Пожалуй, сидеть при свете лучше, чем в темноте, лишь изредка рассекаемой очередной молнией. – Ты есть хочешь? – вдруг произнес альфа.  
Мио молчал, но Кайд заметил, как в полутьме он кивнул.  
\- Немного, - произнес все же тот, подумав, что Кайд не увидел в темноте.  
Альфа, наконец, нашел торшер и комнату осветил приглушенный мягкий свет, Мио зажмурился, прикрыв глаза рукой. Кроме торшера, Кайд нашел и плед в одной из ниш, который сразу же вручил Мио.  
\- С-спасибо, - пробормотал тот, принимая из рук мягкую толстую материю.  
Альфа лишь улыбнулся и ушел на кухню, чтобы вернуться через несколько минут с разогретым ужином. Готовить что-то было лень, поэтому Кайд просто заехал за готовой едой в небольшой круглосуточный ресторан.  
\- Картофель с курицей и сырным соусом, - поставил Кайд на небольшой журнальный столик у дивана тарелки. – Надеюсь, тебе придет по вкусу.  
От запаха еды в животе у Мио заурчало и он смутился.  
\- Спасибо, - еще раз произнес он, не поднимая на альфу взгляда.  
\- Ешь, - тихо сказал альфа и протянул ему тарелку с вилкой. – Ты голодный весь день был, не стоит этого смущаться.  
Мио кивнул, рассудив, что альфа в общем-то прав, и стал есть. Сначала между ними стояла неловкость, ведь это впервые за все время, они трапезничали вместе, а не врознь, но как-то постепенно стало спокойно и свободно. Поэтому доедали они в приятной тишине, лишь мерно били по стеклу капли дождя. Даже гроза улеглась на время.  
Чуть позже, Кайд убрал посуду, оставив ее в раковине, чтобы помыть днем, ведь сейчас сил на это попросту не было. Глаза упрямо слипались, а с теплой едой в желудке, сонливость лишь еще сильнее накатила.  
Расположившись в кресле под теплым пледом, Мио положил голову на спинку и, обняв колени, смотрел в окно, на мигающие вдали молнии. Альфа замер в нескольких шагах от него, стараясь как можно детальнее запомнить эту картину, от которой по груди разливалось тепло.  
\- Мио? – тихо позвал Кайд.  
Разом как-то подобравшись, омега обернулся на него, в глазах появилась тревога. Альфа присел на корточки напротив Мио, взяв его за руки, и посмотрел снизу вверх.  
\- Мио, - повторил альфа, пальцы в его руках задрожали. – Мио, если тебе что-то нужно будет, или ты чего-то захочешь, говори мне, хорошо? Я... я очень сожалею о том, что пытался тебя заткнуть, я не понимал тогда, не хотел понимать. Мио, прости меня, пожалуйста. Прошу, – альфа болезненно улыбнулся, - пожалуйста, Мио, говори. Хотя бы когда ты голоден, когда холодно или когда больно. Пожалуйста, не молчи, когда тебе что-то нужно. Хорошо?  
Притихший омега, чьи покрасневшие глаза блестели от сдерживаемых слез, прикусил губу и медленно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - голос его дрожал, как и весь Мио.  
Увидев, как слеза все же сорвалась с ресниц омеги, и как тот попытался вырвать ладони из рук альфа, чтобы спрятать в них лицо, Кайд наклонился и нежно поцеловал его худые запястья, раскрытые ладони, дрожащие пальцы.  
Мио расплакался, но не от боли, а от облегчения и щемящей нежности, которую к нему проявлял альфа. Он не привык к такому, он не знал, как реагировать.  
После ласки же идет боль, правда?  
Но Кайд просто отпустил ладони, поднялся на ноги и нежно погладил его по лохматым волосам.  
Не сейчас?  
Будет больно, но не сейчас?  
Он не мог поверить, что альфа не станет делать ему больно, после всего хорошего.  
А как же баланс хорошего и плохого в мире?  
\- Спасибо, - по-настоящему тепло поблагодарил альфа, в глазах которого Мио сумел впервые разглядеть что-то очень похожее на радость и облегчение. – Спасибо, Мио.  
Мио судорожно сглотнул и кивнул, вытерев покатившуюся по щеке слезу.  
Может... больно не будет вовсе?  
Чуть позже, когда альфа несколько раз предлагал поменяться с Мио местами - ведь на широком диване намного удобнее! – но получал в ответ лишь отрицательное качание головой, он сам улегся на диван и сразу же уснул, стоило только коснуться головой подушки.  
Сквозь сон он слышал робкие шаги, какое-то шебаршение рядом и копошение, а через мгновение все утихло, и только свежий хвойный запах плотным коконом окружил его, а всему телу стало как-то необычайно тепло.  
И тогда Кайд окончательно уснул, приобнимая сжавшееся тело у него под боком.

# ***

\- Держи, - протянул Кайд стакан воды и несколько таблеток на ладони. Омега протянул ладонь в ответ. - Это последние. Сегодня ты последний раз пьешь таблетки, и... - неопределенно развел руками альфа, поджав губы, и плюхнулся на диван напротив Мио, облюбовавшего широкое мягкое кресло у окна. – Потом будем ждать.  
\- Ждать? – тихо переспросил омега, забрасывая таблетки в рот и запивая их большим глотком воды. Он понимал, о чем говорил Кайд, но менее страшно от этого не становилось.  
\- Ждать, - повторил тот и откинулся назад, забросив ногу на ногу. – Врач, который тебя лечил, сказал, что в этот раз течка должна пройти легче...  
Альфа закусил губу - не хотелось говорить о том, что Мио все равно будет больно. Арс предупреждал об этом. Организму после операции нужно время на восстановление, но двух месяцев мало для этого, даже после комплексного лечения под его бдительным надзором.  
\- М-мне... – начал было Мио и запнулся. Пальцы нервно перебирали плед на коленях. – В больнице мне сказали, ч-что эта течка очень важна... – он на мгновение поднял взгляд на притихшего Кайда, во все глаза глядящего на омегу. - И... и если все будет хорошо... Если ничего не случится... со мной... то все будет в порядке... – он вновь посмотрел на альфу. - Правда? Со мной же будет все нормально?  
Омега крупно дрожал, комкая край пледа, и нервно кусал губы.  
– Не бойся, - утешающее улыбнулся Кайд, но улыбка вышла какой-то кривой. – Я сделаю все, чтобы она прошла как можно более спокойно.  
«И не позволю тебе повторить судьбу твоего отца-омеги...» - мысленно закончил Кайд.  
Перед тем, как Мио попал в больницу, еще когда Кайду приходилось сотрудничать с Марти Вулф, ради составления документов на опекунство омеги, альфа узнал о его семье. Об отцах – альфе и омеге, являющимися друг другу истинными, о дедушках и бабушках, которых у Мио не осталось, что лишний раз подтверждало то, что никто омегу искать не станет, он никому не нужен был, чем и воспользовался бета. Кроме этого, Кайду была известна так же причина смерти отца-омеги Мио, и причина пьянства отца-альфы...  
Глаза защипало, и альфа поспешил опустить голову.  
И вспомнив все это сейчас, посмотрев на сгорбленную худую фигуру напротив, заглянув в карие тусклые глаза, Кайду хотелось плакать от боли в душе и осознания того, что из-за него Мио до сих пор находился там, в прошлом, полном боли, страха и скорби.  
\- К-кайд... – робко позвал его Мио, впервые за долгое время позвав его по имени.  
Альфа сразу же поднял голову, потерев и без того красные глаза.  
\- Да?  
Мио замялся, кусая губы и бегая взглядом по комнате, не в силах посмотреть на альфу.  
Присев ближе и протянув руку, Кайд накрыл ладонью дрожащие пальцы Мио, нервно стискивающие плед на коленях.  
\- Что, Мио? – мягко произнес Кайд. – Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся.  
Тот сглотнул и все же посмотрел на альфу, сидящего перед ним на корточках. Кайд сейчас напоминал пса, ожидавшего чего-то вкусного от хозяина. Впрочем в неком плане так и было – то, что Мио заговорил – и назвал его по имени! – было лучшим событием для альфы, лучшим, что могло случиться.  
\- Где... – он снова сглотнул, губы задрожали. – Почему я не чувствую тебя?  
Альфа побледнел от его слов, так неожиданно громко прозвучавших в комнате, даже говоривший плазменный телевизор на дальней стене он не услышал, но Кайд заставил себя засмеяться.  
\- О чем ты? – слегка нервно произнес он, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в глазах омеги. – Вот, - он сжал ладонь на пальцах Мио, - я держу тебя за руку, чувствуешь?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Вот видишь, - снова улыбнулся альфа, уголок рта непроизвольно дернулся. – Чувствуешь.  
\- Наверное... – едва слышно выдохнул Мио и подавленно отвел взгляд, не желая настаивать на том, что совершенно иное имел ввиду.  
Улыбка сошла с лица альфы и он грустно посмотрел на Мио.  
\- Не волнуйся, - он наклонился и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, в нос ударил приятный запах ели. – Это на время. Если все будет хорошо, ты почувствуешь.  
Мио снова посмотрел на него, в его глазах плескалось непонимание и беспокойство, а губы приоткрылись, словно он хотел еще что-то сказать, но не найдя слов, он просто кивнул. И больше Мио не заводил эту тему.  
Следующие дни прошли спокойно.  
Дождь продолжал лить, словно небеса решили повторить произошедший тысячелетиями назад Всемирный потоп, но гром и молнии больше не заставляли вздрагивать, а стали привычными. Дни тянулись неимоверно долго и стали неотличимы от ночи.  
Кайд все время находился дома, лишь несколько раз ездил в магазины – то за одеждой, то за продуктами, то еще за чем... А Мио стал больше спать и теплее одеваться, чувствуя в теле постоянный озноб. Футболка, свитер, штаны, теплые носки – так он ходил по дому и так он спал. А поздними вечерами, когда альфа сидел на диване с ноутбуком или смотрел что-то по телевизору, он устраивался рядом, накрывался пледом и засыпал, устроив голову у Кайда на коленях.  
Когда Мио первый раз подошел с Кайду с таким желанием, тот растерялся и просто уступил диван, думая, что омеге опять не спится в пустой комнате.  
\- Ложись, я пересяду, - сказал альфа, сложив ноутбук, и поднялся на ноги. – Пересяду в кресло, если хочешь.  
Тот помялся и робко взглянул на него. Он хотел быть рядом с альфой, возле него становилось тепло, от него шел пусть и едва слышный, но родной ему кофейный запах. Ведь так пах его папа, любящий кофе настолько, что его собственный запах ощущался не так сильно, как запах кофе, казалось, въевшийся под ему кожу. И Мио, чувствуя этот призрачный аромат, почему-то тянулся к его источнику.  
Раньше он его отталкивал, а теперь - манил.  
Возможно, это было из-за приближающейся течки, из-за которой омега в нем инстинктивно тянулся к альфе, а может Мио искал в нем папу – человека, которого ему безумно не хватало. В любом случае, он не желал отказывать себе в этой прихоти, ведь ничего плохого до сих пор не случилось, да и сам альфа просил говорить, чего хочет Мио.  
\- Можно... - он сглотнул и стиснул в пальцах толстый мягкий плед. – Можно я лягу возле тебя? Я... я тихо.  
Не зная как на это реагировать, альфа кивнул и сел обратно.  
Прошлый раз, когда он проснулся с омегой под боком, то очень удивился, но будить, а уж тем более прогонять его, конечно не стал. Как и пытаться выяснить, почему он так сделал, опасаясь, что омега посчитает это за проступок. А этого Кайду не хотелось.  
Мио тогда неловко лег возле него, скрутившись в клубок, укрылся пледом и притих, а через какое-то время альфа услышал тихое ровное дыхание.  
С тех пор Мои стал так часто делать.  
Альфа в такие моменты замирал, позволяя ему удобнее улечься, а затем продолжал заниматься своими делами, стараясь как можно меньше шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить Мио. Он перебирал светлые волосы, вдыхал усиливающийся с каждым днем запах ели и снега, и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым, лишь тревога за будущую течку чуть гасила его воодушевленность.  
И хоть альфа готовился морально, течка пришла слишком неожиданно.  
Просто в один из дней он проснулся от витающего по комнате приятного запаха ели и снега, который никогда так сильно не разносился по дому, что и заставило его резко подорваться с постели и в одних боксерах босиком побежать к спальне Мио, под дверью которой запах усилился во сто крат. Приоткрыв дверь в свою бывшую спальню, в которой, правда, уже спал омега, Кайд увидел сжавшуюся на краю кровати дрожащую фигуру.  
Снова дежавю.  
Чертово дежавю!  
Едва слышно, чтобы не напугать омегу, Кайд подошел ближе и присел у кровати на корточки.  
Мио жмурился и сжимался всем телом, словно так ему было легче, словно маленький котенок, ищущий утешения. Хрупкий, жалкий и отчаянно беззащитный...  
\- Мио? – тихо позвал его альфа и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться влажного от пота лба, но отдернул себя. – Мио, ты меня слышишь?  
Влажные пряди прилипли ко лбу и шее, пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжимали зажатое между ног одеяло, а тело прикрывала лишь белая широкая футболка - из-за течки поднялась температура, и Мио разделся, чтобы не было так жарко.  
\- Тебе больно? – тихо спросил альфа, отчаянно желая коснуться лица Мио, но не смея этого делать сейчас, когда любое касание, даже незначительное, могло вызвать дикий страх у взбудораженного течкой омеги, чьи нервные окончание оголились донельзя. – Мио?  
Медленно он приоткрыл усеянные красными капиллярами глаза с влажными стрелками светлых ресниц, и с жалобным стоном перевернулся на спину, потратив, казалось, последние силы. Но стоило Мио увидеть альфу, как он крупно задрожал, страдальчески изогнув брови, а по влажным щекам снова покатились ничем не сдерживаемые слезы.  
\- Боже, Мио... – выдохнул альфа и поправил одеяло, накрывая им оголившееся ноги омеги, и задравшуюся футболку, стараясь не задеть обнаженной кожи. – Мио...  
Странно, но Мио почти не боялся альфу, практически не чувствуя вокруг себя запаха Кайда, лишь свой собственный, от сладости которого уже тошнило. Между ног было влажно, но возбуждения от течки Мио не чувствовал, как и в прошлые разы. Но в груди зияла пустота, а мозг отказывался адекватно реагировать на происходящее под влиянием инстинктов и забитых в потаенные уголки разума страхов, а те, ничем не сдерживаемые, вырывались наружу жалобным дрожащим голосом.  
\- Альфа... – прохрипел он, сломлено глядя на побледневшего Кайда, губы дрожали. – Пожалуйста... - Он прикрыл глаза. – Папа врал, омеги слабые... Ни на что не способные... Зачем он привил мне гордость? Мы не равны, мы никогда не были равны, альфы всегда выше. Альфы сильные, им нужно подчиняться... а омега, - он запнулся, - а я... – всхлип, - лишь инкубатор... для продолжения вашего рода.  
Течка развязывала Мио язык и давала высказать все, что накопилось в нем. Все что ему дали, говорили, чему научили... Чем ранили...  
\- Никчемная омега... – хрипел Мио без сил, глядя на альфу сквозь пелену слез. – Просто никчемная слабая омега... Просто вещь... Никто... У меня нет прав... Омега должен удовлетворять прихоти альфы... Я обязан...  
Он неожиданно притих, прикрыв глаза. Лишь зубы до крови сжимали нижнюю губу.  
Кайд на мгновение растерялся, не понимая, что ему делать. Ведь он впервые оказался в такой ситуации, когда вместо ласк, омега просит о чем-то неправильном и плачет от этого, плачет от того, кто он такой. От того, что он родился омегой.  
Тем временем Мио, жмурясь от боли, начал стягивать с себя одеяло, параллельно с этим покорно раздвигая ноги, но Кайд ему не дал этого сделать, мгновенно поняв для чего тот это делает. Осознание молотом ударило его по голове, от чего альфа словно отмер.  
\- Нет, не надо, Мио, - прошептал он дрожащим голосом, осторожно поймав его запястья, вызвав новую волну дрожи в его теле и едва слышный полу-вздох полу-стон. – Остановись. Прошу тебя, не надо. Не делай себе еще хуже, успокойся. Мио...  
Сложив ноги несопротивляющегося омеги и поправив на нем одеяло, альфа присел на край постели, потер лицо и слезящиеся глаза. Стало горько и невероятно больно от того, что омега просто в безысходности предлагал себя, раздвигал ноги, чтобы исполнить то самое «предназначение». Предлагал себя добровольно, чтобы его не били и не заставляли силой это делать. Он смирился, он сдался.  
Ведь он омега, слабый омега, чье место на коврике у ног альфы...  
\- Мио, пожалуйста, прошу, не надо, – тихо говорил альфа, глядя ему в глаза. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не сдавайся. Прошу, Мио, ты же сильный. Ты молодец.  
Тот издал странный булькающий звук, словно хотел рассмеяться, но смеяться, когда тебя душат слезы сложно и невыносимо больно. Он отвернулся и разрыдался в голос, хватаясь руками за футболку на груди, царапая ногтями шею и задыхаясь.  
\- О, боже, Мио. – Кайд поймал его за плечи и притянул к себе, заставляя сесть. Одной рукой прижимая к себе, второй альфа пытался отыскать у себя в кармане ингалятор, чтобы его ту же вставить омеге в рот и нажать на подачу, но вспомнил, что на нем лишь плавки. – Черт! – прошипел он, - черт! Мио, - альфа обхватил ладонями лицо омеги, - Мио, посмотри на меня. Мио, пожалуйста. Мио!  
Тот зажмурился и замотал головой, не прекращая рыдать в голос.  
\- Мио, - прижал его к груди Кайд и стал покачиваться из стороны в сторону, - солнце, малыш. Маленький мой, дыши. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.  
Где мог Мио оставить второй ингалятор?  
\- Дыши, - шептал альфа, и взгляд его упал на тумбу у кровати. Потянувшись, он открыл верхний ящик и – о чудо! – нащупал ингалятор, который сразу же сунул Мио в рот, впрыскивая лекарство, которое должно было остановить приступ. - Тихо-тихо, - поглаживал он плачущего и дрожащего, как осиновый лист, омегу по влажной спине. – Тихо, малыш, Тихо.  
Укачивая на руках Мио, Кайд подумал, что никогда в жизни он больше не сделает ему больно, не обидит и словом, не доведет до слез. Его нужно любить, его нужно обнимать и успокаивать.  
Защитить.  
Уберечь.  
Помочь.  
Гудением в голове отдавались эти три слова, с каждым разом все ярче и ярче. Громче и громче  
МОЕ.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - прошептал альфа, не переставая гладить его и убаюкивать. – Все хорошо, все хорошо, Мио. Тебя не обидят...  
\- Мне больно, - без сил хрипел Мио, положив голову альфе на плечо. - Не хочу жить в качестве игрушки... Не хочу... – жалобно произнес он, всхлипнув, - я человек... Я не просто омега, я человек... Мне больно, мне страшно, мне холодно... Я не игрушка... – сжавшись в комок, отчаянно проскулил омега.  
Кайд лишь крепче обнял его.  
\- Ты не игрушка, – подтвердил альфа. – Ты человек, свободный живой человек.  
\- Почему тогда ты со мной так поступал? Зачем?  
\- Я идиот. Я был конченым мудаком, который думал лишь о себе, лишь о своих чувствах, не замечая никого вокруг. И мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль.  
Мио молчал.  
\- Я понимаю, что такое не прощается, но я постараюсь. Я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы ты забыл все. Чтобы ты снова улыбался и без остановки говорил. Чтобы ты жил, а не просто существовал.  
Если отчаянье можно было бы увидеть, оно бы имело вид черной дыры. Всепоглощающей черной дыры, вокруг которой клубился лишь холод и боль. И вот именно такой сгусток энергии сейчас держал в своих руках Кайд. Не понимал, не знал почему, но он чувствовал все, что чувствовал омега.  
Чувствовал так ясно, что от этого становилось больно, а отчаянье, сдавливающее грудь Мио, переходило и на Кайда, делилось надвое.  
\- Мио, тебе нужно поспать. – Прошептал Кайд, погладив немного успокоившегося Мио по голове. Тот все еще всхлипывал, но уже не задыхался в рыданиях – Я принесу тебе поесть.  
Мио что-то едва слышно промычал, царапнув пальцами по груди альфы, словно хотел удержать его рядом.  
\- Хочешь кушать? – погладил его по голове Кайд. – И чай. Ты же любишь чай, верно?  
Совсем обессилев после истерики, Мио слабо кивнул.  
Осторожно уложив омегу в постель, Кайд еще раз провел по светлым волосам, от чего тот прикрыл глаза и слегка подался головой, совсем незаметно, но вполне ощутимо. Кайд заулыбался.  
\- Я сейчас все принесу.  
Когда тот вышел за дверь, Мио скрутился в клубок, обняв одеяло руками, и прикрыл глаза.  
На душе было удивительно спокойно, лишь крохотный червячок сомнения грыз его и заставлял задуматься насчет того, что альфа его не тронул пока из-за того, что Мио только-только потек и еще кое-как держал себя в руках, а не вешался альфе на шею, умоляя трахнуть его.  
Как текучая уличная болонка.  
Либо альфе было мерзко трогать его, с его проблемами, с его наследственной болезнью, с его неустойчивой психикой...  
\- Мио? – шепотом произнес альфа, приоткрыв дверь, и уже нормальным голосом продолжил. – О, ты еще не спишь? Отлично. Значит, ты все-таки позавтракаешь. – Кайд подошел ближе и поставил поднос с едой на тумбочку у кровати. – Блины с ягодным джемом и чай.  
Прежде чем бежать на кухню, альфа заглянул к себе в комнату, поэтому теперь он не щеголял по дому в одних трусах, а в мягких штанах и майке.  
Мио поднял на альфу влажный от, не до конца прошедших, слез взгляд и невольно облизнулся, учуяв запах блинчиков.  
\- Можно? – прошептал он, приподнимаясь на дрожащих руках.  
\- Конечно, - он помог Мио сесть. – Ешь, тебе нужно много сил. Все только впереди.  


# ***

Через пару часов он почувствовал жар во всем теле, заставляющий изгибаться на влажных от пота простынях, поджимать пальцы на ногах и тихо скулить в подушку. Омежье нутро просило альфу, но вот разум молил о спокойном сне, он хотел ничего не чувствовать, ничего не видеть, ни о чем не думать. Мио скрутился в клубок под одеялом, надрачивая член и глотая слезы. Нос улавливал едва заметный приятно горький запах кофе, и, как не смешно, Мио отчаянно хотел обнять Кайда, зарыться пальцами в волосы и вдыхать этот аромат. Чувствовать его руки на себе, нежные прикосновения, которыми одаривал альфа его в последнее время... робкие и едва ощутимые... Словно он боялся навредить, словно боялся сделать больно...  
Дрожь прошла по телу и зудящим ощущением скопилась в паху; Мио приглушенно застонал, закусив губу.  
Омега плавился в жаре течки, которая несла с собой не только возбуждение, но и дикий страх с неконтролируемыми эмоциями. Он мог плакать, мог шипеть на Кайда, стоило только тому появиться в комнате или подойти ближе, чем на два шага, а мог даже ластиться к нему, как объевшийся валерьянки кот.  
Иногда омега едва не терял сознание от слабости, иногда был живее всех живых.  
Пару раз даже едва не собственноручно оседлал альфу, уложив на лопатки посреди постели.  
\- Альфа... - горячо шептал тогда Мио на ухо Кайду, пытаясь дрожащими от перевозбуждения руками развязать шнурок на поясе его мягких штанов, - хочу...  
А Кайд, чувствуя вокруг себя запах течного омеги, чувствуя на себе самого Мио, и то, как он неосознанно терся бедрами о его бедра, с силой закусывал губу, а затем ловил суетливые пальцы, целовал их и отстранялся под тихое жалобное хныканье Мио. Альфа ни разу не поддался, ни разу не прикрикнул на него, ни разу не упрекнул, лишь тихой тенью приносил Мио воду, еду и влажные полотенца, чтобы стереть лишнюю влагу с его тела.  
Кайд вел себя удивительно чутко рядом с Мио. Он был таким, как несколько лет назад, когда еще состоял в отношениях со своим истинным, не зная, какой поганой тварью тот оказался.  
Отставив чашку с давно остывшим кофе, которую он крутил в руках, Кайд задумчиво тронул темный синяк на изгибе локтя, появившийся после недавней инъекции. Недавней, потому что подавитель не справлялся со своей задачей полностью и чувствительный сейчас к запахам Мио слышал его. Подавители должны были приглушать запах настолько, чтобы казалось, что его и вовсе нет, но Мио, черт возьми, продолжал его чувствовать. Иначе бы не реагировал на него так.  
Как на альфу.  
И Кайду это не нравилось – все, что должен чувствовать Мио, так это свой запах и никаких посторонних, ведь тогда ему было бы спокойнее. Поэтому альфа решил вколоть себе еще, не дожидаясь нескольких дней до конца действия предыдущей инъекции. И его не заботили возможные последствия, которые, впрочем, все равно показали себя в виде мигрени и потери вкуса. Но Кайд просто закидывался таблетками и упрямо игнорировал все.  
Все мечтали найти свою истинную пару, и Кайд не был исключением, однако, теперь он бы отдал все, лишь бы забыть ту боль, что истинный принес ему. И стереть из памяти омеги ту боль, что принес сам альфа невинному и ни в чем не виновному Мио, над которым жестоко сгонял свою злость.  
Если бы можно было вернуть все назад...  
Изо дня в день Кайд корил себя за содеянное. И вроде бы временами это пожирающее чувство успокаивалось, как альфа видел страдающего Мио, и с новой силой истязал себя морально.  
Никогда. Никогда Мио не простит его. А если даже и простит, то сам Кайд будет помнить, как отмывал омегу от его же крови, как принуждал и каждым брошенным словом морально ломал...  
Кайд уронил голову на руки и стиснул пальцы в кулаки.  
\- Черт... – выдохнул сквозь зубы альфа.  
Последние дни Мио много спал, мало ел и практически не говорил. Альфу пугали его перемены настроения, его редкие истерики и внезапные стоны боли, но он продолжал все терпеть, скрепя сердце.  
«Никаких препаратов. Лишь забота и своевременный уход, - говорил Арс, когда Кайд в сотый раз набирал его номер телефона, не зная куда себя деть и чем помочь Мио. – Это сложно, но ты справишься ради него».  
После таких слов альфе хотелось бить кулаком в стену от бессилия - он-то справится, а Мио? Не он сейчас сходит с ума в жаре течки, а Мио. Мио...  
А что, если ему станет хуже? А что, если ему сейчас уже хуже, а альфа того не заметил...  
От дурных мыслей Кайда отвлек скрип двери и тихие шаги того самого, о ком он все время думал. Альфа сидел в одном из кресел на небольшом балконе второго этажа, откуда прекрасно просматривался коридор и лестница ведущая вниз. Это было его любимое место – солнечная сторона позволяла встречать закаты и провожать рассветы, сидя с чашкой излюбленного напитка возле дорогого сердцу человека...  
Потерев лицо руками, чтобы прогнать подступившие слезы, и залпом допив остывший кофе, альфа вышел с балкона в коридор.  
Не ожидавший увидеть здесь альфу, Мио замер. Дрожащий от слабости, в одной футболке на голое тело, прикрывающей ягодицы, с влажными и уже подсохшими потеками на ногах он выглядел еще беззащитнее, чем обычно, что вызвало волну щемящей нежности в сердце Кайда, но он с силой сдержал порыв подойти и обнять омегу. Тот и так едва удерживал себя в вертикальном положении только благодаря стене, о которую опирался.  
\- Тебе лучше? – альфа остановился в двух шагах от него, помня о безопасной дистанции.  
\- Можно мне в душ? – робко произнес Мио одновременно с альфой и прикусил губу, осознав что перебил Кайда. – Прости...  
Мио машинально отступил назад, споткнувшись о собственные ноги, от чего едва не упал, благо Кайд быстро среагировал - он преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и поймал омегу за талию, бережно прижав к себе, правда, сразу же ощутив, как тот мгновенно подобрался, сжавшись всем телом. Тогда Кайд аккуратно отстранился от Мио, но руки не убрал, взяв его под локти и удерживая на ногах.  
\- Осторожно, - тихо произнес альфа с заботой.  
Мио опустил голову, тушуясь.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Мио, глядя куда угодно, но только не в глаза альфе. - Вроде бы да, немного лучше...  
Омега безумно боялся, что из-за течки альфа мог в любую секунду сорваться и принудить его, заставить выть от боли и страха, от беспомощности, а затем снова просить прощение, выглядя жалким побитым псом.  
Он не верил ему.  
Не верил.  
Не верил и все время чувствовал какую-то надежду на то, что он ошибается и Кайду можно довериться. Хотя бы немного... До сих пор альфа его не тронул, ни одного поползновения в свою сторону Мио не увидел, а это что-то да значило.  
А альфа видел его страх, читал омегу, как раскрытую книгу, и сердце его болезненно сжималось. Не смотря на то, что Мио почти одного роста с Кайдом, не смотря на то, что Мио морально довольно сильный, казался он совсем маленьким и хрупким. Нежным.  
\- Тебе помочь? – тихо спросил альфа, не отводя взгляда от его светлой макушки и едва сдерживая желание коснуться губами волос. Омега пах теплом, хвоей и карамелью. Никогда в жизни он не встречал такого необычного сочетания запахов несвойственного омегам, но вдыхая этот букет, Кайду хотелось находиться с его источником вечно. – Просто скажи «Да», и я все сделаю. Все, что ты попросишь, - прошептал он.  
Мио медлил. После последних дней, все его тело дрожало от слабости и напряжения, ноги казались ватными, голова кружилась. Хотелось простого – забраться в теплую ванную и, наконец-то, расслабиться, однако до ванной нужно было еще дойти, а в его состоянии перспектива добраться туда светила только ползком, потому что ноги совсем не держали.  
Он медленно кивнул и поднял голову, робко глядя на Кайда в ответ:  
\- Да, - выдохнул омега и уронил голову тому на плечо, - да, пожалуйста.  
Слабость победила страх и Мио добровольно сдался в руки альфы.  
\- Помоги... – слабо прошептал Мио куда-то ему в шею, опалив дыханием. – У меня нет уже сил.  
Альфа вздрогнул от пробежавших по шее мурашек и тяжело выдохнул – сдерживаться рядом с таким податливым течным омегой было сложно. Кайд прекрасно с этим справлялся, выпуская пар в своей комнате или в ванной, но... временами приходилось слишком тяжело.  
\- Пойдем, - мягко произнес Кайд и не спеша повел омегу по поправлению к ванной. Тот послушно шел, ведомый альфой, и совсем ни о чем не думал.  
Ему было страшно, но также ему было спокойно и... как-то привычно. Словно он всю жизнь вот так ходил за руки с альфой, чувствовал жар его кожи – или это у Мио жар? – и окутывающий запах кофе.  


# ***

Альфа помог ему раздеться, мысленно про себя отмечая, что омега, совсем немного, но поправился, однако не настолько, чтобы выглядеть здоровым, а изводящая все тело течка совсем не способствовала этому, губкой вытягивая из него силы.  
Со стороны он выглядел посвежевшим, более здоровым и менее похожим на призрака своей болезненной худобой и нездоровой бледностью кожи, ведь на щеках появился румянец, синяки под глазами почти сошли. Время, проведенное в больнице, препараты и здоровый сон без кошмаров сделали свое дело, а домашний уход, которым старался обеспечить его альфа, лишь помогал омеге окрепнуть.  
\- Я не калека, - едва слышно произнес Мио, когда Кайд придерживал его под локоть и спину, помогая забраться в теплую воду, пахнущую чем-то приятно успокаивающим. – Мог бы и сам... – добавил он, а затем прикусил губу и опустил голову, послушно позволяя альфе касаться его болезненно чувствительной сейчас кожи. По которой, впрочем, пробегали мурашки, стоило только Кайду дотронуться.  
\- Конечно, - на лице Кайда мелькнула тень улыбки, но лишь на мгновенье, а затем ее место обратно заняли нахмуренные брови и виноватый взгляд.  
Собственными руками довести омегу до такого, а у того еще силы оставались препираться, хоть казалось он едва держал себя в сознании.  
Удивительный омега.  
\- Конечно... – убрал руки Кайд и отошел назад, глядя куда-то в сторону. - Полотенце у тебя за спиной, шампунь, гель, мочалка справа на полке. - Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Чувствовал себя лишним. – Я... Если тебе больше ничего не надо... Я пойду?  
\- Можешь остаться? – одновременно с ним произнес Мио, словно не слышал слов альфы.  
Почувствовав тепло в груди, Кайд перевел взгляд на омегу и в тот самый момент поднял голову Мио, встречаясь глазами с глазами альфы.  
Карие против серых, омега против альфы, слабый против сильного...  
Столько невысказанных слов, столько не озвученных чувств, столько не выплеснутых эмоций...  
Мио первый не выдержал и отвел взгляд, вновь опустив голову:  
\- Да, конечно, иди. У тебя много дел, прости, я не подумал, я...  
\- Я останусь, - мягко перебил его Кайд, Мио искоса посмотрел на него. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался - значит, я останусь. Я буду тут, - альфа указал на небольшую декоративную перегородку, - не хочу смущать тебя, хорошо?  
Мио кивнул и отвернулся, пряча лицо за отросшими по плечи волосами.  
\- Спасибо, – сдавленно прошептал он.  
Прячась за этой незначительной почти прозрачной декоративной перегородкой, альфа хотел дать хотя бы призрачную уверенность омеге, что он его не тронет. Что он уважает его личное пространство и не посягнет на него, даже если Мио попросил не уходить далеко. И пока омега отмывался, альфа сидел за тонкой перегородкой, уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки, и послушно ждал, чтобы чуть что – сразу помочь Мио. Он не хотел, чтобы тот боялся, чтобы как-то стеснялся или чувствовал дискомфорт – ха-ха рядом с тем, кто его изнасиловал! – когда сидел там, пусть и по желанию омеги. Он устал винить себя, устал видеть страх Мио, но не мог перестать об этом всем думать, каждый раз загоняясь все больше и больше.  
Перед глазами встала первая любовь – яркая живая улыбающаяся, но вдруг по картинке пошла рябь и его лицо тут же сменилось лицом перепуганного Мио, и Кайду стало тошно.  
\- Мио... – тихо прошептал Кайд, с силой зажмурившись, чтобы отогнать видение.  
Не от Мио, а от себя. Он ненавидел омегу, презирал, издевался, но та злосчастная пьяная ночь открыла ему глаза, и Кайд рассмотрел перед собой хрупкого замученного омежку, глядящего на него с диким страхом в глазах.  
Пытаясь отвлечься, Кайд прислушался - тихий плеск воды и чуть учащенное дыхание. Идентифицировать услышанные звуки альфе не составило большого труда, и, конечно, его фантазия, возбужденная течкой находящегося в пяти шагах омеги, успела представить раскрасневшего Мио, пытающегося унять вновь накатившее возбуждение, из-за чего в паху альфы мгновенно потяжелело, а лицо вспыхнуло от столь яркого воображения, как у несмышленого мальчишки, только вступившего в возраст полового созревания.  
Только вот Кайд действительно чувствовал себя именно так рядом с Мио. С тех пор, как истинный омежий запах Мио сменил приклеившийся мерзких запах альфы, Кайд почувствовал как в нем открылось второе дыхание. Проблемы прошлого отступили. Медленно, тяжко, но отступили.  
Словно не первый его омега был истинным, а Мио.  
Словно природа ошиблась.  
\- Кайд, - тихо позвал Мио.  
Потерев лицо, и морально приготовившись увидеть то, что успел навоображать себе, Кайд выглянул из-за перегородки, но Мио и близко ничего такого не делал. Он пытался выбраться из ванны, но дрожащие руки подкашивались от слабости и не давали этого сделать, из-за чего тот обратно падал в воду, создавая те самые всплески.  
\- Прошу, - так же тихо произнес омега, опустив голову, словно провинившийся щенок. Мокрые кончики волос светлыми прядями прилипли к шее и лицу. – Прошу, помоги. Я... Я не могу встать... – его голос дрожал и едва не срывался. – П-пожалуйста...  
Альфа мгновенно оказался возле него.  
\- Сейчас, Мио, - альфа потянулся к большому махровому полотенцу, - ты чего, все хорошо. Не бойся. Я сейчас. Погоди.  
Кайд помог ему выбраться из воды, вытереться и надеть чистую одежду, за которой сбегал в комнату, пока Мио сидел на бортике ванной, закутанный в полотенце от ушей по сами икры.  
\- Спасибо, - приглушенно пробормотал Мио, глядя куда-то в сторону, и обнял себя за плечи. – Я... Я бы не смог сам...  
\- Не стоит за это благодарить, – посмотрел на него Кайд снизу вверх. – Меня вовсе не за что благодарить, - он опустил голову и продолжил вытирать босые ноги Мио, чтобы потом надеть на них теплые носки. – Это я должен, – продолжил альфа. – Благодарить за то, что еще живешь, что не, - Кайд запнулся и, поправив низ мягких домашних штанов омеги, убрал руки, - что не покончил с собой тогда... благодарить за то, что я могу слышать твой голос. Пусть изредка, пусть едва слышный, но я могу это делать. Ты позволяешь мне. – Он поднял голову, не спеша подниматься с пола. – Я понимаю, что тебе больно, страшно, непривычно и непонятно, вижу, как ты шарахаешься от меня, избегаешь смотреть в глаза, как кусаешь губы, тщательно обдумывая каждое свое слово... но ты все еще со мной.  
Опустив голову и тряхнув волосами, Кайд потер лицо, прогоняя подступившую к глазам влагу.  
\- Тебе... – хрипло начал было альфа, а затем откашлялся и снова посмотрел на Мио. – Тебе еще что-то нужно?  
Тот едва заметно помотал головой, а затем неожиданно расплакался. Не громко, без истерики. Слезы просто скопились в уголках глаз, грозясь побежать по щекам.  
Мио закрыл ладонями лицо, а Кайд обнял его за поясницу, прижавшись щекой к подрагивающему от рыданий животу. Его окутал уже такой родной запах хвои с нотками только выпавшего снега и карамели, что альфа почувствовал как и у него сильнее заслезились глаза.  
\- Тише, - шептал он, не отстраняясь от теплого омеги. – Тише, Мио, все хорошо. Все будет хорошо...  


# ***

Утро следующего дня пролетело быстро, словно его и не было. Альфа съездил в супермаркет за продуктами, позвонил и отчитался Арсу о состоянии Мио, выслушал лекцию о том, что он и так знал – быть внимательным к омеге, не давать голодать и держаться на умеренном расстоянии, чтобы лишний раз не напрягать его. И получил нагоняй в виде матерных угроз засунуть что-то огромное туда, откуда появляются дети, случайно проболтавшись о преждевременной инъекции подавителя и симптомах. Поэтому перед возвращением домой, он заехал еще в аптеку за препаратами, которые могли снять его мигрень и вернуть вкусовые ощущения.  
А когда вернулся назад, он как можно тише закрыл дверь, чтобы не разбудить омежку, но Мио уже не спал. Он стоял на небольшом крытом балконе, опираясь руками о перила, и наслаждался теплым весенним воздухом. Кайд замер с пакетами у входа, так и не стянув второй кроссовок, глядя на него: ветер играл со светлыми отросшими чуть ниже плеч волосами, причудливо спутывая их, ласках прохладными прикосновениями вновь разгоряченную из-за, видимо, поднявшейся температуры кожу, забирался под футболку на пару размеров большую, чем нужно.  
Альфа тряхнул головой – не время. Не стоило сейчас думать об этом.  
Он снял оставшийся кроссовок и прошел на кухню, впрочем, не сводя глаз с омеги, а тот, не замечая альфы, немного потянулся вперед, от чего у Кайда сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Казалось, Мио вот-вот сорвется и полетит вниз. Подул ветер, развивая низ футболки и немного поднимая ее, что стали видны бедра, усеянные едва заметными белесыми шрамами, которые альфа раньше не замечал.  
С пакета предательски выпал апельсин и покатился прямо к ногам Мио, пока не остановился, ударившись об его ступню. Медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, омега опустил взгляд на фрукт, провел им по полу и встретился с глазами альфы, немного побледнев, от чего веснушки ярче выделились на коже, а круги под глазами стали темнее. Мио отшатнулся, упершись поясницей о перила, хоть альфа так и не пошевелился, взгляд его растерянно бегал по кухне, словно искал куда спрятаться.  
— Я… — прохрипел он, — я не думал... я не знал, что ты... ты так рано придешь.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – не двигаясь с места, обеспокоенно спросил альфа.  
Мио кивнул.  
\- Нормально.  
Он отдернул развивающуюся от ветра футболку и обнял себя за плечи, заходя в комнату.  
\- Меня немного попустило. Думаю, на несколько дней.  
Омега чувствовал зарождающийся страх, но пока что ему страшно почему-то не было. Возможно потому, что альфа выглядел нашкодившим ребенком или то, что тот сам боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть Мио. Этот факт развеселил парня, и слабая улыбка пробежалась по его лицу.  
Альфа увидев как просветлело всего на пару мгновений лицо омеги, с досадой на себя вздохнул и подошел ближе к столу, чтобы поставить пакеты с продуктами, краем глаза увидев, как напрягся Мио, когда альфа забирал убежавший апельсин. Хотелось бы чаще видеть улыбку на его лице, и меньше – страх со слезами.  
— Я был в магазине. Вот, это все тебе, надеюсь, понравится. У тебя же нет ни на что аллергии?  
— Кофе и шоколад, — немного напряженно сказал омега.  
Мио обнимал себя за плечи и наблюдал за альфой, пока тот раскладывал все по холодильнику и шкафчикам. В памяти снова всплыли те моменты, когда альфа кричал на него, бил, за то что Мио показывался ему на глаза, и омега поежился.  
— Почему? – произнес Мио раньше, чем понял, и судорожно прикусил губу.  
Альфа посмотрел на него с немым вопросом в глазах.  
\- Что? – выпрямился он с какой-то коробкой в руках.  
\- П-почему ты изменился? – выдавил омега и поежился. – До этого ты гнал меня, распускал руки, бил ни за что. А сейчас ты носишься со мной как курица наседка. Почему?  
Альфа отвел глаза.  
\- Я делал ужасные вещи, я не знаю, что со мной произошло. Я был, словно, одержим и даже не ведал, что творю, я не понимал, что запах на тебе влияет на меня. Но, когда я проснулся в крови, а затем увидел тебя, по-настоящему увидел, я ужаснулся. Я никогда таким не был, но осознание того, что я сотворил с тобой, ударило по голове, и я почувствовал отвращение к себе. И невероятный стыд.  
\- Это все ради себя? – нахмурился омега.  
Кайд покачал головой, а затем задумался и пожал плечами.  
\- Сначала да, - смотрел он куда-то в окно, а затем перевел взгляд на Мио. – А затем мне стало важным узнать тебя, но так как я боялся к тебе подходить, а ты боялся меня, я копался в документах. Узнал, что у тебя остался лишь отец, а опекуном являлся дядя.  
Омега отвел взгляд.  
\- Папа умер, когда мне было семь, - тихо сказал он, сцепив руки в замок, - от проблем в репродуктивной системе... от рака. Они с отцом были истинными, и, когда папы не стало, отцу было очень тяжело. И он запил. А за мной присматривал Марти, я часто у него оставался. – Голос его задрожал. - Я считал его родным...  
Альфа подошел и осторожно обнял Мио, тот не отшатнулся, разрешая себя притянуть ближе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Мио, - тихо произнес альфа куда-то в русые волосы. – Хотел бы я все исправить, повернуть время вспять и чтобы ничего этого не было. Хотел бы встречать тебя после уроков, ходить кафе, кино, обнимать.  
\- Но Я не люблю тебя, - пробормотал омега, на что альфа лишь погладил его по волосам и тихо шепнул:  
\- Я знаю.  
После этого он отпустил омегу и потянулся к двери на балкон, закрывая ее.  
— Продует — снова заболеешь.  
Мио отвернулся к окну. На лице уже вовсю сияло солнце, согревая своими лучами случайных пешеходов, кошки лениво дремали, а зелень тянулась вверх, распуская листья и цветы. Весна пришла незаметно и как-то быстро, омега даже заметить не успел, как снег сменился молодой травой. Все радовались теплу, улыбались и благодарно жмурились от солнца.  
Вот только Мио до сих пор мерз.   
Часть двадцатая  
После ночи, всегда бывает рассвет, нужно лишь дождаться его и не сломаться  
(Сергей Лукьяненко)  
Вдали солнце заходило, превращая голубое дневное небо в полотно красок, умелой рукой мастера смешанных между собой. Раньше Мио никогда не обращал внимания на такие вещи как закаты, считая любование ими пустой тратой времени. Вместо этого он занимался более важными, по его тогдашнему мнению, делами – уроки, тренировки, прогулки и встречи с друзьями.  
Каким же глупым он тогда был...  
И свободным.  
Омега настолько глубоко предался воспоминаниям, внимательно наблюдая за спешащими по своим делам людьми, за разноцветными гирляндами кафе и сияющими светофорами, указывающими, куда ехать маленьким, с высоты его наблюдения, жучкам-машинам, что невольно прослушал, как звал его Кайд.  
Ни первый раз, ни второй и даже ни третий.  
Но, когда его колена что-то коснулось, Мио испуганно вздрогнул и увидел сидящего у его ног альфу. Взлохмаченные немного отросшие волосы в закатных лучах солнца отливали бронзой, лицо посветлело, а в глазах отражалось небо, от чего Кайд выглядел не таким... серым и холодным.  
\- Прогуляться хочешь? – предположил Кайд, глядя на того снизу вверх.  
Мио посмотрел в окно. Конечно, город его манил, тянул пройтись по сияющим улочкам, нашептывал на ухо музыку ветра и щебета птиц...  
Но...  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Мио и перевел взгляд обратно на альфу. – Не хочу.  
\- Почему? – спросил Кайд. – Ты все время, сколько здесь находишься, смотришь в окно. Я думал, ты хотел бы увидеть город собственными глазами, изнутри.  
Как-то грустно хмыкнув, омега легонько провел пальцами по руке Кайда, до сих пор лежащей на его колене. Та дрогнула, и альфа поспешил убрать, посчитав это немой просьбой.  
\- Прости.  
\- Хотел бы конечно, но у меня течка, - поднял он глаза на Кайда. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня затянули в ближайшую подворотню.  
Кайд сглотнул, тушуясь.  
\- Но я бы не отпустил тебя одного. – Пробормотал он. - Вернее отпустил бы, но... Не сейчас. Я не позволил бы им и пальцем тебя коснуться.  
Тот вздохнул.  
\- Меня напрягают их взгляды, - Мио обнял себя за плечи и отвел глаза. – Ваши взгляды. Вы словно на мясо смотрите, а не на человека. Сальные, заставляющие дрожать от страха взгляды. Это ненормально. Люди не должны бояться других людей только из-за того, что те сильнее или выше. Все одинаковые, – дрожащим голосом сказал Мио и повторил шепотом, - все одинаковые...  
\- Мио... – тихо позвал его альфа, коснувшись ладони, чтобы успокоить, но тот инстинктивно замахнулся и влепил Кайду хлесткую пощечину, от чего тот немного пошатнулся.  
\- Не трогай меня! - прошипел омега и в следующую же секунду испуганно отпрянул, осознав, что сделал, - О, Боже, прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости. Прости, я... – он опустил голову. - Я не хотел... Прости...  
Солнце медленно, но неумолимо уходило за горизонт. Его не волновали люди и их проблемы, даже если Земли в один день просто не станет, Солнцу будет плевать. Он все так же будет кружить вальс с другими планетами.  
Всем плевать на проблемы других, пока эти проблемы не коснуться лично их.  
И так бы мог поступить Кайд. Просто бросить Мио разбираться во всем самому, со всеми его комплексами, со всеми ментальными блоками и физической слабостью. Мог бы, останься он тем, кем был год назад, когда его не волновало ничего, кроме самого себя.  
\- Мио, - тихо повторил альфа, не обращая внимания на горящую щеку. – Мио, подними голову, пожалуйста.  
Плечи того дрогнули, и омега медленно поднял на него лицо с жалобно сведенными бровями, прикушенной губой и красными глазами.  
\- Прости, Альфа...  
Альфа поднялся на ноги, Мио зажмурился, ожидая ответной пощечины.  
Еще полгода назад он бы ударил Мио в ответ.  
Но ее не было.  
Но он изменился.  
Наклонившись к омеге, Кайд обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, вынудив того приподняться в кресле.  
\- Понятия не имею, течка это сейчас в тебе говорит или ты возвращаешься настоящий, но я рад, – прошептал на ухо альфа. - Я рад, что твои колючки вновь появляются. Мио, я так рад. Я думал, я сломал тебя. Думал, ты больше никогда не дашь отпор. Боже, Мио... Малыш...  
Того трясло, но слух ловил каждое слово альфы, а сердце отзывалось ноющей болью.  
Он его не обидел. Не ударил. Обнял.  
Судорожно облизнув губы, Мио медленно поднял руки и невесомо коснулся спины альфы, словно не был уверен делать это или нет.  
\- Прошу, - прошептал альфа.  
Мио вздрогнул и чуть увереннее положил ладони тому на лопатки, а затем, услышав судорожный вздох Кайда, крепко обнял в ответ, утыкаясь носом альфе в грудь.  
\- Прошу тебя, Мио, - шептал тот, - прошу. Кричи, дерись, бей посуду и чертовы хрустальные вазы, делай, что хочешь. Я знаю, что ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь, но я люблю тебя, и хочу тебе только добра. Я хочу тебе помочь. Хочу все исправить.  
Мио судорожно вздохнул и кивнул.  
\- Ты хотел на улицу, - прошептал альфа. – Но не в город.  
Мио еще раз кивнул, подтверждая сказанное альфой.  
\- Тогда позволь отвести тебя на крышу. Там есть небольшая беседка и садик, тебе понравится. И закат лучше видно. Только тебе нужно надеть что-то теплое, все же не лето на дворе. Либо возьми с собой плед.  
А затем альфа взял его за руку, которую Мио даже не попытался выдернуть, и повел наверх. Туда, где под стеклянным куполом росли разнообразные розы, лилии и даже маленький куст сирени, спрятавшийся в самом дальнем углу. Здесь, в маленькой оранжерее, было тепло и очень красиво.  
\- Я не знал, что ты увлекаешься цветами, - вдруг прошептал Мио. – Никогда не замечал на тебе их запаха... – он вдруг вспомнил их недавний разговор о запахе самого альфы и то, как Кайд избегал говорить на эту тему.  
Краем глаза он заметил как напрягся альфа и Мио прикусил губу, ругая себя последними словами. Не стоило говорить об этом. Даже заикаться.  
\- Прости, - виновато посмотрел на него Мио.  
Альфа вымучено улыбнулся и повел его из оранжереи к небольшому столику, усаживая того в плетеное кресло и усаживаясь рядом в точно такое же, чтобы насладиться вместе с омегой последними лучами заходящего солнца и легким прохладным ветром.  
\- Я на подавителях, - после долгого молчания вдруг произнес альфа, все так же глядя в небо. – Специальных препаратах для подавления моего запаха, – пояснил он, краем глаза заметив на резко обернулся на него омега, и повернулся сам. - Я не хотел тебе этого говорить, чтобы не пугать. В этом нет ничего страшного, мне не больно, - улыбнулся Кайд, желая успокоить Мио, в глазах которого появилось непонимание и тревога, - а тебе спокойнее, так как не чувствуешь альфьего запаха.  
\- Так вот откуда те синяки у тебя на руках, – пробормотал тот, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Ты заметил? – удивился альфа.  
Мио кивнул.  
\- В первый день течки я видел их, - смутился Мио, - ты был без одежды. И потом еще замечал…  
\- И молчал?  
\- Ты не хотел об этом говорить, - пожал плечами Мио. – Но это же вредно для организма... И не может быть не больно. Он же забивает каналы и влияет на железу, выделяющую секрет...  
Глядя в обеспокоенные карие глаза, Кайд улыбнулся.  
\- Не переживай, Мио, синяки и боль быстро сойдут. А вот то, что тебе от этого спокойнее – для меня намного важнее. Ради этого я готов стерпеть все, и даже большее.  
Мио еще сильнее смутился и отвернулся.  
\- Спасибо, - едва слышно прошептал он.  


# ***

Ближе к ночи течка снова взяла верх над телом омеги и он ушел к себе.  
Температура тела вновь упала, от чего Мио чувствовал в теле невероятную слабость. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы надеть на себя еще что-нибудь.  
Погода тоже оставляла желать лучшего – поднялся холодный ветер, на небе собирались темные тучи, грозясь снова разразиться дождем, от чего в доме заметно похолодало. И Мио стал снова замерзать, даже одеяло, под которое он залез по саму макушку, не спасало. Тело колотило крупной дрожью, зубы стучали и отбивали канкан, не попадая друг на друга.  
Сквозь очередной короткий тревожный сон, он услышал, как в дверь тихо постучали, а затем так же тихо вошли в комнату. Потянуло запахом кофе, и Мио снова уснул, узнав Кайда. Тот подошел ближе и присел на корточки у постели, коснулся ладонью лба Мио. А затем поднял край упавшего на пол одеяла на кровать и вышел.  
Чтобы вернуться через пять минут.  
\- Не надо... – сонно прохрипел Мио, почувствовав, как его укрыли еще одним одеялом.  
\- Ты замерз, - тихо сказал альфа и поправил одеяло, а затем зашторил окно, погружая комнату в приятную уставшим глазам Мио тьму. – И тебе нужно нормально поспать, синяки под глазами уже темнее туч.  
\- Я все испачкаю, - выдохнул он, но раскрываться не стал, зарываясь поглубже в ворох одеял, и приоткрыл глаза. – Не надо было.  
\- Просто спи, - мягко коснулся он волос омеги. – Сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать. И не думай ни о чем.  
Мио послушно прикрыл глаза.  
Уже у двери альфа услышал тихое:  
\- Кайд.  
Он обернулся.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Мио, снова засыпая.  


# ***

В дверь тихо постучали.  
\- Я принес завтрак... – приоткрыв дверь, тихо произнес альфа, но тут же осекся, невольно сглотнув.  
Посреди постели, скинув с себя одеяла и мешающую одежду, лежал обнаженный омега и ласкал себя, с силой прикусив губу. Пытаясь унять настырное возбуждение, Мио быстрее водил рукой по вставшему члену, поджимая пальцы на ногах и дрожа, но дойти пика, чтобы снова спокойно уснуть, у него все никак не выходило.  
\- Мио, - хрипло выдохнул альфа, не в силах отвести от него взгляда.  
Тот приоткрыл глаза и Кайд увидел в них слезы.  
\- Кайд... – выдохнул Мио.  
В этом тихом голосе, произнесенном его имя, альфа услышал целую гамму эмоций – от возбуждения, до дикого страха и мольбы о чем-то.  
И альфа решился.  
Поставил Кайд на стол поднос с едой.  
\- Позволь помочь тебе, – тихо произнес он и подошел ближе, глядя на вмиг сжавшегося от этого мальчишку. – Я клянусь, что не сделаю тебе ничего. Я только хочу помочь. Пожалуйста, Мио, - жалобно посмотрел он на омегу. – Я не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься.  
Мио несколько секунд не шевелился, а затем зажмурился и, наконец, едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Умоляю, - прошептал он, - не делай мне больно. Пожалуйста.  
Альфа почувствовал жгучую боль от слов омеги и сдавленно выдохнул.  
\- Обещаю.  
Он помог перевернуться Мио на спину и медленно развел тому ноги, удобно устраиваясь между ними.  
Мио вздрогнул и протянул вперед руки со сцепленными запястьями, от чего альфу опять передернуло.  
\- Я... – хрипло выдохнул он, осторожно взяв за запястья, и нежно поцеловал его ладони. – Мио, я не буду связывать тебя. Я никогда больше не наврежу тебе, я никогда не сделаю больно.  
На запястьях бледнели полоски шрамов. Они были едва заметны со стороны, но для альфы – сияли ярче луны в самую темную ночь. Потому что даже с закрытыми глазами увидит их. Увидит последствия того, что он, ослепленный гневом, творил.  
Из дрожащих ладоней альфа медленными поцелуями опустился к пальцем, пройдясь по каждому губами. На руках отчетливо чувствовался запах смазки и спермы омеги, но альфу это не заботило. Единственное, что хотел Кайд – это донести до дрожащего под ним Мио всю нежность, всю заботу и то, как сильно сожалеет альфа. Словами Кайд не мог передать все, что чувствовал к омеге, поэтому надеялся донести это касаниями, жестами и поцелуями.  
Мио позволил коснуться себя в такой нежный период, как течка. Когда омега максимально беззащитна и податлива. Когда ее проще всего обидеть.  
Он позволил. Дал шанс.  
Перебравшись губами выше, альфа провел языком по каждому тонкому шраму на запястье. Их было пять – два ровных на левой руке и три кривых рваных на правой. Мио дернулся, словно не хотел, чтобы Кайд их касался, чтобы видел, но тот не дал отстраниться, целуя шрамы, словно желая стереть их со светлой кожи омеги. С его памяти.  
Губы Мио задрожали, и он прикрыл покрасневшие глаза, судорожно и часто дыша.  
Оставив с руками, альфа навис над омегой, не осмеливаясь коснуться его приоткрытых искусанных губ, и провел губами по шее, по судорожно бившейся жилке, от чего Мио судорожно выдохнул и сжал ладони в кулаки, но не отпрянул. Кайд опустился к груди, обвел языком ореолы сосков, поцеловав вершину каждого, а затем все так же медленно опустился ниже, осторожно целуя подрагивающий живот.  
Касания для омеги были непривычными – мягкими, нежными и очень приятными. Альфа целовал его, водил по коже языком, ласкал и гладил пальцами. Все шло вразрез с тем, что представлял Мио. Кайд был с ним действительно нежен и аккуратен, что дало омеге расслабиться в его руках. Не довериться, но расслабиться, а это уже многое значило.  
Но стоило только альфе коснуться губами внутренней стороны бедра, как омега резко вздрогнул и попытался свести ноги.  
\- Не... не надо... – прохрипел Мио, жалобно свев брови.  
\- Тебе неприятно? - так же тихо произнес альфа, чуть учащенно дыша из-за насыщенного запаха хвои и карамели. – Я сделал что-то не так?  
Мио мотнул головой и упал обратно на подушку, закрыв лицо рукой.  
\- Приятно, - пробормотал он. – Но это как-то... Тебе не противно? Сперма, смазка, все течет, все влажное... Это так мерзко...  
Облегченно выдохнув, альфа мягко засмеялся, целуя еще один шрамик на его бедре.  
\- Это не может быть мерзким, это все естественно. Мио, ты омега. Тебе нечего стыдиться и нечего стесняться. Это все нормально.  
\- Но именно из-за этого омег считают шлюхами, которым для счастья нужен лишь член в заднице.  
Кайд помолчал.  
\- Тот, кто так считает, никогда не имел дело с нормальными омегами.  
\- Нормальными, - хмыкнул тот. – Ты меня таким же считал.  
\- Мио, я... – попытался оправдаться Кайд.  
\- А теперь я нормальный? – друг посмотрел он на альфу, в карих глазах стояла боль. – Теперь я не шлюха? Теперь со мной можно «иметь дело»?  
Растеряв все слова, Кайд выпрямился и сел.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - одновременно с ним произнес Мио. – Я хочу хотя бы раз ощутить как это.  
Кайд неверующе посмотрел на Мио. Он ни разу не целовался?  
\- Поцелуй, если тебе не противно после всего того, что ты заставлял делать тебе этим губами и языком.  
Сердце заныло от боли.  
\- Докажи, что ты изменился. И я, может быть, дам тебе шанс.  
Глаза стало жечь.  
Но стоило протянуть омеге руки, как Кайд тут же навис над ним, позволяя обнять себя за шею и притянуть ближе. Впервые за долгое время он увидел Мио так близко. Он смог разглядеть каждую светлую ресницу, каждую выступившую веснушку и каждую трещинку на его губах, к которым в то же мгновение и припал.  
Ему не было противно, он хотел этого. Хотел с того момента, как впервые увидел его, только не позволял себе осознать этого желания.  


# ***

Мио сдавленно выдохнул и зажал рот ладонью, закатив глаза от очередного приятного прикосновения горячего языка к его возбужденному члену. Лицо пылало от жара, а горло горело от сдерживаемых стонов, которые так и рвались из груди неискушенного омеги. Его ведь никто и никогда так не касался. С нежность, трепетом и жаром, а не желая удовлетворить свои похотливые инстинкты любым способом.  
\- Пожалуйста, - пробормотал омега, когда альфа особенно сильно провел кончиком языка по чувствительному месту под головкой, при этом плавно двигая тазом, от чего Кайд замирал, любуясь, как красиво, то появлялись, то пропадали тазобедренные косточки под бархатистой светлой кожей. – Еще...  
\- Я не слышу, Мио, - улыбнулся альфа, оторвавшись от члена омеги, и прильнул к его животу, лаская горячим дыханием кожу, выцеловывая россыпь родинок и оставляя маленькие красноватые пятнышки засосов – более темные альфа не ставил, боясь причинить омеге боль и дискомфорт. – Убери руку и повтори. – Пальцами он нежно ласкал яички омеги.  
Мио тяжело дышал, до боли прикусывая губы, но упрямо молчал, лишь изредка что-то бормоча в горячем плену рта альфы. А тот, словно чувствуя каждую клеточку тела Мио, делал так, чтобы тот захлебывался в приятных ощущениях, и даже мысли не допускал, что Кайд причинит боль нежно доверевшемуся ему Мио.  
Омеге было страшно. Он безумно боялся, что альфа не выдержит и сорвется, снова изнасиловав его. Но тот и малейшего жеста не делал, что заставило бы Мио напрячься.  
Омега сейчас больше походил на расплавленный зефир, обласканный умелыми руками и языком.  
\- Кайд, - простонал Мио и всхлипнул.  
Альфа резко отшатнулся, испугавшись, что что-то сделал не так, но увидев перед собой расслабленного и донельзя распаленного омегу, влажный взгляд которого буквально плыл, он понял, что тот на грани.  
\- Пожалуйста... – проскулил Мио и покрасневшими глазами посмотрел на альфу. – Хочу...  
Юный, распаленный, текучий и безумно сейчас податливый омега просил войти в него, вбить в постель...  
\- Нет, - помотал головой альфа, - это течка говорит в тебе. Я не трону тебя ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь еще, в таком состоянии. Я помогу тебе иначе, – он коварно улыбнулся и, не отводя взгляда от глаз омеги, медленно и широко облизал розовую головку, собирая капли выступившей смазки.  
\- О черт! – выругался Мио и, до хруста в позвонках выгнувшись в пояснице, кончил себе на живот. И потерял сознание.  
Мягко улыбнувшись, Кайд снял с себя футболку, чтобы обтереть живот Мио, а затем бросил ее куда-то на пол и улегся рядом, накрывая омегу одеялом и обнимая.  
В сознание приходил тот медленно, но вполне приятно. По крайней мере, не было привычной головной боли и кровоподтеков на теле, что безумно радовало. Он попытался отстраниться, но объятия альфы лишь усилились, не давая выскользнуть.  
\- Ты меня отпустишь? – хрипло произнес омега.  
\- Пожалуйста, давай полежим так ещё немного.  
Омега лишь согласно прикрыл глаза и прижался к альфе плотнее.  
Рядом с ним было тепло.  
\- От тебя не пахнет сигаретами, - тихо заметил он.  
Альфа судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я бросил. Когда ты попал в больницу, я большую часть времени проводил там же, либо на работе. На курение не было ни времени, ни сил. – Кайд ткнулся носом в волосы Мио. – Когда тебя не стало рядом, я словно часть себя потерял. Я привязался к тебе, даже не заметив этого.  
\- Ты бросил курить из-за меня? – посмотрел на него Мио.  
Кайд кивнул  
\- Из-за тебя я не начал снова. Тебе не нравился этот запах.  


# Эпилог

# десять лет спустя

\- Да, конечно, я во всем разберусь... Да, хорошо... Бумаги будут подписаны завтра, я думаю, так что не стоит ни о чем волноваться... Да, Ванесса... – кивал собеседнику на том конце телефонной связи мужчина. - Конечно, до свидания.  
Услышав короткий звук, указавший на то, что разговор окончен, он сунул тонкий смартфон в карман черных брюк, глянул в зеркало и вышел в холл, стоило только створкам лифта открыться.  
\- Мистер Адлард, - окликнула его невысокая женщина, но мужчина не остановился, - мистер Адлард!  
\- Завтра, все завтра, - отмахнулся он.  
\- Но это требовало вашего внимания еще вчера! – подбежала она и сунула ему папку с бумагами. – Подпишите здесь, - она указала на небольшую строку, - и здесь.  
\- Что это? – взял папку в руки он  
\- Контракт с заказчиком, - удивленно пояснила она. – Вы же вчера с ним встречались...  
\- Вспомнил, да. – Мужчина взял предложенную ручку и оставил подписи, отдавая папку обратно. – На этом все?  
\- Да, мистер Адлард. До свидания, - улыбнулась женщина. – Хорошего вечера  
\- И вам, - кивнул мужчина.  
Бросив взгляд на часы, он накинул на плечи пальто и вышел из офиса, где провел целый день, подписывая разнообразные бумаги и созваниваясь с другими компаниями. Солнце постепенно клонилось к небосводу, отбрасывая на здания теплые предзакатные тени, а мужчина быстро пересек пешеходный переход и направился в сторону парка, где его как всегда ждали те, кто согревал сердце даже в самую холодную пургу.  
Подходя к назначенному месту, он услышал собачий лай и детский радостный голос где-то позади себя. Он обернулся.  
\- Папа! – бежала к нему девочка лет трех на вид. – Папочка!  
Рядом с ней трусцой бежал молодой доберман, при виде оскала которого все шарахались в стороны. Но на других псу было абсолютно все равно, кроме крохи, которую он оберегал днем и ночью, не давая никому чужому и пальцем коснуться ее.  
А замыкал эту процессию высокий черноволосый мужчина, не спеша шествующий следом за первыми двумя с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
Мужчина присел на корточки и распахнул руки, приглашая прыгнуть к нему в объятия, что малышка и сделала с радостным визгом.  
\- Папа вернулся! Я скучала!  
\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, принцесса, - улыбнулся он и поднялся на ноги, у которых послушно сел пес. Удерживая девочку одной рукой, второй он потрепал пса по холке, после чего тот радостный унесся вскачь разгонять голубей.  
\- Привет, – подошел черноволосый и обнял того. – Устал?  
\- Привет, есть немного, - хмыкнул первый, подставляя щеку для поцелуя, - сегодня пришлось попотеть. Много заказов поступило от разных компаний, а зам ушла в отпуск, поэтому пришлось самому все разгребать.  
\- Слышишь, Миранда? – посмотрел на нее второй отец. – Папа устал, а ты уже тяжелая девочка, поэтому иди ко мне на руки.  
\- Нет! – заупрямилась та, обнимая того за шею.  
Мужчина засмеялся:  
\- Да ладно тебе, Кайд, пусть сидит.  
\- Разбалуешь ее, Мио, - улыбнулся тот в ответ.  
\- Мио? – раздалось позади.  
Глянув за плечо мужу, черноволосый сначала нахмурился, пытаясь понять, кто окликнул, а затем, узнав человека, сделал шаг Мио за спину, заграждая того собой. Пес оставил игры с голубями и подбежал к хозяину, тоже становясь в угрожающую позу.  
\- Чего тебе? – холодно посмотрел на него Кайд.  
Мио удивленно обернулся, давно не слыша от альфы такого тона.  
\- Кайд, ты чего... – он замер на полуслове, увидев говорившего, и отдал Миранду мужу, шагнув к позвавшему его мужчине. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Марти, - он буквально выплюнул это имя.  
В душе всколыхнулась давно забытая боль, но Мио не дал ей тронуть своего сердца.  
\- Проваливай, - рыкнул Кайд у него за спиной.  
\- Кайд, - тихо произнес Мио, но альфа услышал его и мгновенно присмирел, продолжая молча прожигать мужчину напротив. – Что Вам нужно, мистер Вулф?  
\- Мио, - с болью в голосе произнес бета и посмотрел за спину омеге. – Это твоя малышка? Очень красивая, похожа на тебя как две капли воды.  
\- Вас это не касается, - холодно отчеканил Мио, удерживая за ошейник рычащего у его ног добермана, что угрожающе скалил зубы. – Уже.  
Марти вздрогнул. Точно так же ему сказал тогда Кайд, а затем исчез на десять лет вместе с его племянником.  
\- Если на этом все...  
\- Мио, - схватил он омегу за руку, за что тут же получил в солнечное сплетение.  
\- Не трогай меня, - прошипел он куда-то на ухо согнувшемуся в три погибели бете. – Ты не имеешь никакого права ни касаться меня, ни заговаривать со мной, ни заикаться о моей семье. Исчезни. Исчезни из моих глаз так же, как сделал это десять лет назад.  
\- Папа? – позвала его Миранда дрожащим голосом.  
\- Сделай так, чтобы я никогда больше тебя не видел. – прохрипел Мио, когда тот поднял голову и с болью посмотрел на омегу. – Не видел и не слышал.  
\- Папочка?  
\- Да, малышка. – отозвался Мио, не оборачиваясь. – Мы сейчас уже пойдем.  
На плечо легла рука мужа, словно успокаивая, от чего тот немного расслабился.  
\- Желаю больше никогда не видеться.  
А затем он отвернулся и направился домой вместе с Кайдом, чья рука все еще лежала у него на плече, а вторая держала их любимую дочь.  
Пес пружинистой походкой бежал рядом, высунув язык и коварно поглядывая на бродящих по площади голубей.

# 

Ничто не случайно в этом мире.  
Все связано, все имеет точки соприкосновения в тех или иных местах.  
Все когда-нибудь сплетется в один узор на полотне жизни.  
И никогда не знаешь, когда это случится.


End file.
